TMNT Love
by Demon Kirara
Summary: What happens when four mean green turtles meet four beautiful women, will romance bloom around our favourite foursome. How will our awesome foursome act around these four beautiful women? Leo/OC, Don/OC, Raph/OC and Mikey/OC. (I know I suck at summaries don't judge me)
1. Chapter 1

_**TMNT Love**_

**Author's Note:** This is just a little background on my OCs

**Chapter 1: Meet The Girls**

**Name:** Kiara Young

**Nicknames:** Kaykay, K,

**Height:** 5'9"

**Age:** 18½

**Eye Colour:** Hazel Brown

**Hair:** Goldie brown, bottom-length, wavy

**Species:** Human with Demon Traits

**Favourite Colour:** Blue

**Family:** Mother and Brother living in Australia, Father – unknown

**Likes:** Music (everything but heavy metal), Dancing, Singing, Reading, Writing, Sport, Children, Cultures (especially Japanese), Family, Friends

**Dislikes:** Villains, Selfish people, Criminals, Travel, Large crowds

**Personality:** Confident, caring, kind, protective of her friends and family, honourable, tough, loving

**Background:** Kiara lived with her Mother and Brother in Australia. She never knew who her Father was because he left before she was born, 5 years later her Mother meet another man and married him and 5 years after that when Kiara was 10 years old her Mother had a baby boy named Andrew. Kiara's Mother knew her daughter was special but never said a thing about it. Kiara was always curious about her Father so she kept asking her Mother about him and she changes the subject each time to avoid the question. One night while online, she met three friends who live in different places. One friend lived in California, America, her second friend lived in Toronto, Canada and her last friend lived in Madrid, Spain. They all decided to go to New York for schooling at university at the age of 18 and 17. Kiara is the eldest of the four.

**Name:** Tanyta Swan

**Nicknames:** Tinny, Tan, T

**Height:** 5'10"

**Age:** 18

**Eye Colour:** Brown

**Hair:** Black, chin-length, wavy

**Species:** Human with Powers

**Favourite Colour:** Purple

**Family:** Mother, Father, 3 Sisters and 1 Brother living in California, America

**Likes:** Music (anything but heavy metal and rock), Dancing, Reading, Sport, Family, Friends, Inventing Gadgets, Studying

**Dislikes:** Villains, Selfish people, Criminals, _Very_ loud noise (especially when she's working on something)

**Personality:** Confident (when it comes to her inventions), caring, kind, protective (when need be), smart, tough, helpful and loving

**Background:** Tanyta lives in San Francisco, America. She lives with her parents and 4 siblings. Her Mother was Australian, where her Father was American. Her Mother decided to stay in America with him, when Tanyta was 10 years old she went online and made 3 friends from different places such as Toronto, Canada; Adelaide, Australia and Madrid, Spain. She got to chatting with them for 8 years and they all decided on night that they all should study at New York University when they turned 18 or 17. They applied for it and was accepted. Tanyta left the morning after to find an apartment to wait for her friends. They were gonna rent an apartment together. And get jobs also to find hobbies as well as get to find their way around the school.

**Name:** Gloria Diego

**Nicknames:** Glory, Ria, Glo, G

**Height:** 5'9"

**Age:** 17 ½

**Eye Colour:** Emerald Green

**Hair:** Brown, mid-back length, straight

**Species:** Human with powers

**Favourite Colour:** Orange

**Family:** Mother and Father split up lives with father in Madrid, Spain, has 1 full Sister and 2 half-Sisters and 1 not related Brother, living with her and her father

**Likes:** Music (anything but classical, country and heavy metal), Dancing, Singing, Reading, Partying, Video Games

**Dislikes:** Villains, Selfish people, heights

**Personality:** Over-confident, caring, kind, protective (when she's being serious), tough, goofy

**Background:** Gloria is a Spanish-American girl, with her Mother being American and her Father being Spanish. After her parents split up she decided to live with her Father in Madrid, Spain. She has 4 siblings 2 of which are half-blood, through their father and 1 not related whatsoever. When Gloria was 9, she found a website where she can chat to people online and she quickly made friends with 3 main girls around the world, one living in Australia, another in America and the last in Canada. 8 years later all girls decided to move to New York to study at New York University, they first applied and got accepted. Gloria left two days later to meet her new friends that she only talked to online and never saw before.

**Name:** Jasmine Hunt

**Nicknames:** Jazzy, Jaz, J, Jayjay

**Height:** 5'10"

**Age:** 17

**Eye Colour:** Ice Blue

**Hair:** Shoulder-length, curly blonde

**Species:** Human with powers

**Favourite Colour:** Red

**Family:** Mother living in Toronto, Canada, only child, Father – unknown

**Likes:** Music (rock and heavy metal), beating her punching bag, sport (especially rough ones like football), watching wrestling, dancing and motorcycles

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, criminals, bugs

**Personality:** Confident, caring, kind (when she wants to be), very protective of her friends and family, tough, hot-headed

**Background:** Jasmine is a full Canadian girl, she lives in Toronto, Canada with her Mother, her Father walked out on them when she was only 1 year old, so she never knew him well. She is an only child, she never had siblings. Her Mother was an alcoholic, she would beat Jasmine up whenever she was drunk, saying that it was her fault that her husband walked out on her. Jasmine would always keep to herself at those times. When she was 9, she was fed up with her Mother and ran away, she lived out on the street only having a laptop with her, as well as some clothes and little money she had. When she was on the street, she hopped online and made friends with different girls from different places. 6 years later, she got a job and rent herself an apartment until 2 years later, her friends and herself all decided to move to New York, Jasmine had little money but enough to make the trip to New York, she moved immediately, once she got to New York, she went looking for a job, so that she had money to pay her share for rent as well as groceries. Once she found a job, she decided to go to the apartment where Tanyta was waiting for her and got settled in and waiting for her other friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me okay. I know I said in my profile that I wasn't going to write a story but I thought what the heck, might as well try some writing, especially after reading such awesome stories and helping out a fellow fanfic writer. This story is a first for me, so don't be harsh on reviews if you get the chance to read ok. I'M A LEARNER, and not very good at writing, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go easy.

**Mikey:** You better go easy on her otherwise, she may kick your butt, she made me fall on mine today and I'm still sore *_rubbing his butt and shell_*

**Me:** MIKEY! What are you doing, don't sneak up on me again. Man, give a girl a heart attack *_breathing deeply with hand over heart_*

**Mikey:** Sorry dudette *_looking at the ground_*

**Raph:** Saves me having to kick your butt right bro *_laughing his head off with Mikey looking at him with his tongue out_*

**Me:** Raph, what are you doing here?

**Raph:** Just seeing how you are introducing us in your stories, princess.

**Me:** DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS, HOT HEAD *_steam coming out of ears_*

**Leo:** Quit it you two TMNTfan95 is trying to finish her chapter, so leave her alone *_trying to cool me down with a fan_*

**Don:** You're such a party pooper Leo, but he's right you two, she needs to finish the chapter so we can see ourselves, or should I say read about ourselves *_looks to TMNTfan95, waiting for her to continue_*

**Me:** Thanks Leo and Don, I'm glad someone is better at respecting privacy from writers than a couple turtles I know *_look away with an angry look on face_*. Now if you don't mind, please leave me alone, so I can get back to writing, thankyou

**All:** Ok, TMNTfan95 doesn't own us, only her OCs, please read and review *_walks away_*

**Me:** Finally some peace and quiet, now back to the story

**Chapter 2: Robbery**

_**Kiara's POV**_

It was a night like any other, I was walking home from the nearby dance studio that I have dance sessions in. It was quiet while I was walking to my apartment that I shared with my 3 best friends, (they are out working at the moment, soon to be home at 10pm) and for that reason I was on edge, it's 9:30pm and it was already dark. I came up to a bank that is next door to the building that our apartment is located in. When I heard the alarms blaring, I went to check it out and found out that a group of men and women with strange purple dragon tattoos on their arms, legs, backs, necks and chests were stealing the money kept in this bank. Being trained as a black belt in karate class I thought I could handle them.

"Hey, thieves, stop right there" I yelled, the gang stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"What are you, night security?" one thug with green spiky hair asked.

"No, but you're causing a disturbance, so I'm ending it" I said.

"Oooo, looky here boys, we's got ourselves a fight and maybe a prize. C'mon sweetheart, let's you and me have some fun alright" the thug with the green spiky hair, I decided to call Spike, called over and started approaching me.

"I rather watch paint dry" I said sarcastically, getting into my fighting stance.

When he came closer he went to put his hand on my shoulder but I intercepted him and threw him behind me, he hit the wall, fairly hard, I think he fell unconscious. _That's weird he didn't even feel heavy, what's going on here?_ I asked myself shocked, but hid the shock expression from the members, keeping my eyes on the other members who were shocked at seeing their member knocked out. They kept advancing toward me; I kept my fighting stance up and prepared myself for a battle not knowing that four shadows were watching me.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

It was a quiet night in the lair; I looked up at the clock in the kitchen and noticed it was 9:00pm, time for patrol.

"Guys, it's time for patrol" I called to my brothers to hear.

"Oh, but Leo, I'm almost finished this new game just a little longer PLEASE!" a surfer accent voice whined from over near the TVs, I looked over to where big baby blue puppy dog eyes were looking at me begging to wait a bit longer.

"Sorry Mikey, but we need to patrol tonight, then once we come back you can continue your game, okay" I said in a stern and firm voice, trying to get Mikey to come without a hassle. My youngest brother, Michelangelo decided it was best not to argue with me. As he waked to the lair's entrance I noticed he was bouncing around on his heels with his orange bandanna tails bouncing along with him, his sea-green skin reflecting the light, while spinning his nunchucks around loosely.

"Coming bro" a gentle voice called from the lab. I looked over to see an olive-green skin turtle with a purple bandanna over his eyes and with a bo staff strapped to his shell came over.

"Hurry up Donny, we're wasting night-time" I called over to him sarcastically.

My brainy brother, Donatello doesn't like to leave his lab unless it's for training or patrolling. He never really comes out for breakfast, lunch or dinner some nights especially when he is busy working on a project. Every once in a while he'll come out for something to eat and go to his own room to sleep, sometimes I have to move him to his bed because he fell asleep working on inventions all night in his lab.

"Yea, yea, keep your voice down why don't ya fearless" a gruff Brooklyn accent came from above. On the second level of our home, their stood a dark forest green skin turtle with a red mask around his eyes leaning on the rails with a sai twirling in one hand and with a smug grin on his face.

"Raph, stop calling me 'fearless'" I growled.

"Why not fearless?" my immediate younger brother Raphael said, he loves to annoy me for no particular reason; we seem to start fights very often over nothing at all.

Sometimes I wondered if it has anything to do with me being leader and him being my second-in-command. Sometimes when we fight it turns physical and someone gets hurt.

"Come on guys, let's go on patrol now" I said and led the way to the surface and onto the rooftops. I'm Leonardo and I'm the eldest of my brothers and the leader, I have a light forest green skin with a blue bandanna around my eyes with my twin katana in an 'x' shape on my back. We decided to patrol around downtown for a change of scenery. I checked the time on my Shell Cell once we stopped for a breather next to a bank, it was 9:30pm; we still have half an hour before we headed home. We were about to patrol another point of the city when we heard an alarm blaring right next to us.

"Hey, thieves, stop right there" we heard a female yell at whoever were robbing the bank. We went to the side of the building and saw a girl no older than 18 at most with beautiful goldie brown hair up in a high ponytail and with a sexy exercise bra on and trousers. _Wait, did I just say 'beautiful and sexy'?_ I asked myself, _I'm starting to act like Raph_. I shook my head of the thought.

I looked at her face as best I can from where I was and made out brown eyes. I kept staring at her, when she threw the guy over her shoulder, I was amazed at the strength she had. She knew how to kick butt.

"We should help her" Raph said angrily.

"No we will stay here until its really necessary" I said back, he growled but complied none the less. I couldn't stop staring at her, the way she was fighting was mesmerising and I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. It wasn't until she got knocked into the wall that I snapped out of it and ordered it was time to intervene. So we jumped down to fight the Purple Dragons and help out the woman.

_**Kiara's POV**_

When I was knocked back to the wall, the wind was knocked out of me, I tried to catch my breath again, but found it difficult. My vision was becoming blurry and hazy, I couldn't see well in front of me, but I didn't let the thugs know that so I still fought.

"Hey, boneheads" a gruff Brooklyn accent , obviously male sounded from the shadows "that's no way to treat a lady".

"Miss, you better get out of here we'll take care of them" a gentler male voice called to me. I tried seeing them but couldn't thanks to my blurry vision, I almost lost my balance if it wasn't for a pair of arms grabbing and picking me up bridal style.

"Where do you live?" the gentler male voice from before asked.

"The building next door, fourth floor" I answered groggily, I snuggled up to the man and felt a hard chest, a _really_ hard chest. I looked up at the man but couldn't see fully well, I only caught a glimpse of blue and green before I surrendered myself to darkness.

**TBC**

There's my first chapter, how'd you like it? Was it bad? Was it good? Let me know. Read and review please, it would be much appreciated.

**Mikey:** Yeah dudes and dudettes, read and review the lovely TMNTfan95's work, you'll be amazed that she worked hard on this. *_Looks to me with puppy dog eyes_* when can I get to meet my girl.

**Me:** First off Mikey, I told you to NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, KNOCK NEXT TIME. And second of all, you'll have to wait, I'm not giving away vital information, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Mikey, Raph:** That's not fair

**Me:** Not you as well tough guy, you'll know when the time is right. Now beat it, I need to get up another chapter by next week.

**Mikey and Raph:** Whatever

Please read and review. Next chapter will be up by next week at the latest I hope. If it's not up by then my apologise, ok, I'm still new to this fanfic writing. Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Whoever has read and review I thank and salute you. It really helps me out with the stories and wanting to keep writing them.

**Mikey:** *_knock, knock_*, hey TMNTfan95, can I come in, I knocked

**Me:** alright Mikey come on in

**Mikey:** *_beaming while walking over to me*_, I got a question do you have a crush on Leo?

**Me:** *_blushing like mad_* NO! Of course not, don't be ridiculous Mikey *_laughing awkwardly_*

**Mikey:** You're blushing you do have a thing for him then

**Me:** No, I don't now get out so I can get back to my story

**Mikey:** Ok, ok, geez women. Oh yeah reviewers, TMNTfan95 doesn't own us awesome and handsome turtles, she only owns her OCs, the gorgeous babes *_wolf whistles_*

**Me:** MICHELANGELO! I'm starting to wish I did own you, at least then you will listen to me and GET OUT WHEN I TELL YOU TO

**Mikey:** Please read and review *_runs out the door screaming like a girl with a very angry writer girl with a chainsaw*_

**Chapter 3: Strange Dreams**

_**Kiara's POV:**_

I woke up next morning finding myself in our apartment on our sofa, with my head bandaged and throbbing with pain.

"Oi, my head, did anyone get the license plate of the truck the hit me last night?" I asked no one in particular.

"No, we actually missed that, we were too busy cleaning you up" a new voice said sarcastically. I looked up at a smiling wavy black chin-length haired girl about my age standing there with brown eyes looking back at me, some painkillers in hand and a glass of water. She was wearing, a violet tank top with a sky blue knee-length skirt. She walked over to me with the objects in hand and handed them to me.

"What happened last night K? I came home from work and found you on the couch with a big gash in your head. What happened?" Tanyta Swan, my best friend asked me. She is a very sweet and caring person; she loves to invent things such as gadgets.

"It's a little hazy, but I'll try to remember, once G and Jayjay are here" I answered rubbing at my head after taking those painkillers.

"¿Alguién ha preguntado por mi?" a Spanish accent voice sounded from a bedroom door. I looked over to the new voice and sure enough, there were two girls, one had emerald green eyes with her straight brown hair down, finishing about mid-back, she had a V-neck short sleeve orange top, with skinny jeans hugging her waist. The second girl had ice blue eyes, with her shoulder length curly blonde hair, in a low ponytail. She was wearing her usual clothing consisting of blood red tank top under her black leather jacket, with black coloured denim jeans.

Being taught Spanish at school in my hometown, Adelaide in Australia, and passing the subject with flying colours, I could understand the Spanish speaking girl, whereas the blonde girl hadn't had a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Seriously, speak English girl, I can never understand you when you speak mumbo jumbo," the ice blue eye girl said, irritated.

"It is not my fault that I like to speak in my natural language, although I am both American and Spanish. Anyway, Kaykay, what's the big emergency? Why were you on the couch with a big gash wound in your head last night hermana?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, I mean one minute I'm walking home from the dance studio, then nothing, it's all blurry," I answered truthfully.

"Let's try something hermanas, now Kiara, close your eyes," Tanyta said. I did as she asked me. "Now focus only on last night when you were walking home".

"Ok, I'm there" I answered.

"Good, now tell me what you remember," Tanyta continued. Thanks to meditating, I can focus and forget the world for at least a few minutes.

"I remember… walking home from the dance studio. It was dark; I was near the building to our apartment when I heard the banks alarms blaring. I went to see what the commotion was. I saw it was a gang of some sort," I started.

"Do you remember anything about them?" my best friend asked.

"Yea, I remembered they were wearing purple dragon tattoos on their arms, face, neck, legs, back and chest," I answered. "I fought them, trying to stop them, but got surprised when one jumped me and hit me hard in the back of the head, and thrown into the wall. I got the wind knocked out of me," I continued.

"Good, do you remember anything else?" Tanyta asked. That's the thing I love about Tanyta. She is sweet and understanding and she's a really great listener.

"I remember… hearing voices, I tried finding the people connected to the voices, but… I couldn't see them because my vision was blurry and because they were concealed in the shadows," I finished.

"Is that all?" the black-haired female asked.

"No, it isn't. I remember… one of those new voices, a male, picked me up and asked where I lived, I told him and… he must of drop me off here," I continued.

"You gave a complete stranger our address?" yelled the ice blue eyed girl. "You didn't even know this person, what gave you the right to give him our address? They could have been kidnappers or rapists or even killers, and you gave them our address?"

"Chill J," I said to the blonde. "Hermana, listen, I told you my vision was going fuzzy and my mind wasn't working properly. And anyway, if he were any of them people you just mentioned, then why did he drop me off here, without having done a thing to me?" I asked reasonable.

"Still, you shouldn't have done that," Jasmine told me. Jasmine Hunt may be the youngest of us four girls, being only seventeen years of age, but she has a bad temper. Whenever someone or something pisses her off, she goes all out killer. It's hard trying to get her to chill, the only thing we can do is let me talk to her or give her a spar fight to release any anger she had. Her being a street fighter and me a black belt in karate, we would give a good match. She may be a pain in the butt, but we all love her anyway.

"Anyway, K, did you catch any sight of this man or catch a name?" my friend asked.

"Uh… all I got was a blur of blue and green and no name, but I did feel a very hard chest. Almost like a steel one" I answered "but, I may have dreamt about the green and blue blur. But that wouldn't explain how I came to be here in the apartment after the fight last night". Tanyta sighed, but before she could say anything, the brown haired girl decided to interfere.

"¿Acaso estás loca, amiga? Pudiste haber sido asesinada. Oye hermana, ¿En qué has estado pensando?" she asked in Spanish.

"Oh my God, here we go again," Jasmine sighed, while Gloria was scowling at her. Gloria Diego is older than Jasmine, but younger than T and I. She is a very bubbly and talkative person I know. She has to be the person you would go to the most to be cheered up. She is energetic, sweet, kind, loving and caring. She is not that much older than Jazzy being seventeen and a half years of age and Jazzy being seventeen years. Gloria is very open whereas Jasmine is a complete opposite, she will keep all her emotions in, on some occasions you would be lucky to hear of her past. But overall we don't know much about her background story. Whereas Gloria just blabbed it out.

"Sorry, my bad, I'll say it again in English shall I?" Gloria asked sarcastically.

"Forget it Glory, I'm not that interested in your mumbo jumbo," Jasmine scowled.

"Whatever chica," Tanyta added her two cents worth in. Tanyta has been studying Spanish for a long time and since we used easy words like hermana, amigo and chica a lot, Jasmine knew what they meant, but didn't care about using them as much as we do.

"Chicas, how about we put this all behind us and have…" Ria started.

"A SLUMBER PARTY!" all us girls screamed and laughed. So that's what we did for the rest of the night, danced, sing, competitions, watching marathons and chowing down on food. It was all in good and lasted for a long time. Till the early morning.

**TMNT~TMNT**

Once we settled down to silence, Gloria decided to break that silence.

"So, K, are you gonna see this mysterious guy who saved you again anytime soon?" she asked in a teasing tone. I blushed at that.

"To be honest Ria, I'm not sure, I hope so. To be able to thank him and see him again, you know." As I said this I looked out the window and across to the bank building. When I looked up to the roof, I thought I saw a bulky shadow on the roof, I looked closer and even with the moon not shining brightly I saw the blue fabric around the shadows face was blowing with the wind. I couldn't see his face or body. _This must be the guy who saved me. But who is he? Why did he save me? And more importantly, am I ever gonna see him ever again?_ I asked myself these questions over and over again, just wondering. We all decided it was time for sleep, so we went back to our respected rooms and slept.

_**Leonardo's POV:**_

I was sitting on the edge of the bank roof that was robbed last night; it was the early hours of the morning. The woman I saved then finally woke up, I tried to listen in on what they were saying and I caught a name: Kiara, beautiful name. I started standing to head home but stopped when I saw her looking out the window and staring straight at me. Her beautiful eyes were hazel eyes, when in the light but brown when away from the light, a beautiful combination of colour for a beautiful woman. _Leo, get your head out of the clouds and stop thinking like that. You know she'll never go for you_ I argued with myself. I looked away from the beautiful Kiara and headed on home, wishing she could be mine.

**TBC**

There's my 2nd chapter, what'd you think of it?

**Leo:** Hey TMNTfan95 knock, knock

**Me:** Hey Leo, what's up?

**Leo:** Not much just waiting for you to finish, man you sure like to completely change your stories around.

**Me:** Yea, I know, but I can't help it. I start writing it by hand on paper, and then I go to write it on computer and something entirely different comes out of it. I'm quite surprised at myself for this.

**Leo:** I bet you are

**Me:** Could you do the honours Leo.

**Leo:** Sure, *_clears throat_* TMNTfan95 doesn't own the Ninja Turtles only her OCs and please read and review.

**Me:** Thanks Leo, I would've asked one of the others, but since Mikey has been pestering me lately I'm so not gonna ask him any time soon.

**Leo:** Fair enough. Catch you around maybe.

**Me:** Yep, bye Leo.

Next chapter up same time next week. Hope you enjoy

For people who don't understand Spanish, here are translations for them in order from first use to the last one.

**Translations:**

**¿Alguiende atención para mí?:** Did someone call for me?

**Hermana:** Sister

**Mi amigo, usted es muy loco. Usted podría habersido asesinado. ¿En qué estabaspensando hermana?: **My friend, you are crazy. You could have been killed. What were you thinking sister?

**Amigo:** Friend

**Chica:** Girl


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I just would like to say thank you to my reviewers for their compliments and their helpful hints and mistake correcting me on this story so far. My characters are still to meet the TMNT, so without further ado, this next chapter will be of the girls meeting the turtles. Be patient and I may do all these faster. I have finished school, so I should have plenty of time to write all my chapters and get them up on time. Anyway, enough about that, on with the story. Please ENJOY!

**Don:** Hey, you putting up another chapter, that's great.

**Me:** I know, please tell me you didn't bring Mikey in with you?

**Don:** No, I didn't, why?

**Me:** No reason _*innocent face*_

**Don:** Instead I brought your OCs _*smiling happily*_

**T, G, J, K:** Hey, TMNTfan95, lovely chapter.

**Tanyta:** I think Kiara is so falling for a certain blue-banded turtle.

**Gloria:** So, totally true mi amigo. Totally true.

**Jasmine:** How's it to feel to be loved fearless?

**Kiara:** _*Blushes deep red*_ Oh shut up and go suck a lemon, you dirty minded people.

**Me:** Don't worry girls, I'll be doing the 3 of you soon enough. But these first few chapters are all about your leader and elder sister, but Kiara don't deny it okay, it's really obvious that you like him.

**T, G, J, K:** Whatever. Please read and review. TMNTfan95 doesn't own the turtles or their friends and family. But she does own us, unfortunately.

**Me:** Thank you chicas, now please go so I can finish the next chapter.

**T, G, K, J:** *Leaving without another word.

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Guys In Disguise**

**Kiara's POV**

When the morning rays hit my face I woke up. I checked the time and saw that it was seven-thirty, so I got up, showered, and got dressed into simple clothes for today. I was dressed in a sky blue V-neck shirt, with light blue denim jeans and my black and white tennis shoes. After getting dressed I went to the kitchen and checked the time, _eight o'clock, I better prepare breakfast_ I thought. Out of us four girls, I happen to love cooking and do more of it than the others, but we all try to do our share, I just happen to offer all the time (and because the other girls want my cooking). I had just finished making the waffles for everyone to their standard and flavour. I've made blueberry waffles for Jasmine, chocolate waffles for Tanyta and chocolate chip waffles for Gloria. And I made myself honey waffles. The smell was intensifying, I swear if these walls weren't there we would have lots of people come and eat with us, I could tell the girls could smell the waffles, because they came out faster than a hurricane and sat down to their respected waffles.

"So, what's on the agenda today novias?" Gloria asked.

"Well, I got work in about an hour, and I was hoping to just hang with April for a little bit and ask her about tonight, and Jasmine that means 'girlfriends' okay?" I said. I had the liberty of winning eight tickets to this party tonight at seven, and I gave one to each of my girlfriends. I won the tickets by entering a contest at a mall game the other day and didn't know who I was going to give the other four to.

Since I arrived in New York a few months ago I have gotten a job at April O'Neil's antique shop called Second Time Around. We all ended up with jobs when we arrived here in New York. Tanyta works at a nearby library a couple blocks away from where we're staying, being a bookworm and study freak it is a good choice she chose. Jasmine works at a local gym, training kids and herself, because of her temper and hot-headedness sometimes, that is the perfect job for her. Gloria works at a party shop called 'Party's 'R' Us', being a party animal she is that is the perfect job. To get to where we were now, we all decided eight years ago that once we were old enough we would all move to New York to finish our schooling in University. Tanyta was the first to arrive, followed by Jasmine then Gloria and me last. After we were all got settled we all got jobs and have lived here for at least a few months now.

During our spare time, we all have our own ideas on what we like to do. We have some things in common, like dancing and singing (not so much Jazzy). We all go to the dance studio just one block away, to dance and keep ourselves fit. Out of all of us, Gloria is the best dancer, she can dance her way out of anything, whether it be tight or easy, she be able to get herself out.

"Cool, hopefully she comes, I for one would like to meet her," T replied happily.

"Yea, I ditto that one," Glory said.

"Well, I hate to amor and leave ya but I gotta go, it's already eight-thirty. Oh and Jasmine that means 'love' chica," I said, finishing my breakfast, washing the dishes, wiping, then put away. I grabbed my jacket, which was a blue leather, then headed out the door.

"That isn't funny Kiara, you get back here and take your punishment like a true warrior, KIARA!" I heard Jazzy yell once she realised I gave her the English word to what we said. She may know a few words but sometimes she doesn't even know simple ones like love.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

Once I was out of the building it only took me ten minutes to reach April's shop even with traffic being busy. _That's weird; it usually takes people a lot longer than ten minutes to get to places with traffic being this busy_ I thought. I shook my head when I reached the Second Time Around store right at nine, I went in and greeted April.

"Hey April, what's been happening lately?" I was met with a young woman in her mid-twenties with jade green eyes and her red hair in a bun.

"Not much has happened lately I'm afraid Kiara. What about you, how's your life been treating you and the girls?" April asked, that's the thing I like about April, you can tell just about anything to her and she understand and help you get through it (if it has been something bad happening to you or anyone you know, she'll give you ideas on what she thinks is good).

"Not much again, just the usual," I answered. After that it was quiet except for the usual, people coming to talk to April about a certain item and the phone ringing. My job is to answer the phone when rang for orders or for people who inquire about the antiques that they wish to buy, I would let them know if anything is available or not. I also have my own little office (well actually the little office of April's at the back of the store). Still it is all in great fun.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

The next few hours flew on by, it was time to close up for another day. April offered me to stay for a beverage and I kindly declined.

"No, thank you April, I'm good. Hey, listen I got eight tickets to this awesome party tonight and wanted to know if you will come with three other friends. The girls and I are going and because there are only four of us, I didn't know what I was gonna do with the other four tickets. So I thought of you, besides the girls, you are the other friend that I made while I have been in New York."

"I would love to Kiara, but I can't. I'm busy with my boyfriend tonight," the green eye female said.

"Oh, okay then," I answered.

"But, I have four very special friends who would love to go," she replied.

"Really? Cool, well here are the tickets and hopefully they come, so we can meet them," I said happily.

"Oh, they will. Even if I have to rope them up and drag them there myself," April replied. We both laughed at that.

"Ok, see you tomorrow April," I said as I waved and headed home to get myself ready.

_**April's POV**_

Once I knew Kiara was well away, I called the guys down from the apartment.

"Guys, did you hear Kiara, there's this party tonight and you're going," I said in a stern voice.

"Awww, but April…" Michelangelo started to whine.

"You start whining mister and I won't talk to you again" I said teasingly

"Yes ma'am" Mikey said in shame. Leonardo decided to step forward.

"How are we supposed to go to this party like this?" he asked gesturing to himself and his brothers.

"Actually Leo, I have that all covered," Donatello said as he pulled out a box. He opened it up and took an object from it.

"Uh… Donnie, it's a watch, HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO COVER OUR APPEARANCE" Mikey yelled at his immediate older brother, Mikey can be clueless sometimes, but I was also wondering what big brain Donnie had installed into those watches.

"This, my brothers and April, is a hologram watch; it can turn us into humans temporary. With a push of this button here…" Donnie started as he put the watch with a purple rimmed button on his wrist and pressed the purple button. There was a bright light, when the light subsided, instead of an olive-green skin turtle; there stood a pale boy of eighteen years with hair a dark brown, in a mop like fashion on his head, his eyes were the same as before, a chocolate brown colour. He was wearing a purple plaid shirt with grey jeans, a purple jacket, and light brown boots.

"Ooo, wicked cool, do me! DO ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" Mikey yelled. Donnie being patient while this information was processing in his older brothers minds, was losing patients with his younger brother, because he decided to pester him about it straight away. Not being at all surprised that Mikey would do that, I was also getting impatient.

"Mikey, just stop talking," Donnie yelled. "Just listen to what I have to say first." Mikey finally settled down and listened.

"What I was going to say before I was interrupted, is that these watches will turn us into humans whenever we want, but make sure to keep it on if you want to be human for a while. The batteries last for a day, so we would need to recharge it tonight. It'll give us an idea on what we look like as a human," Donnie finished.

"Awesome, I sure can't wait," Mikey said while jumping up and down. Donnie then handed out the watches, about four, and gave one to each brother. Mikey went first, he pressed the orange button, another flash of light happened, once the light dimmed there stood a light tanned eighteen year old boy with blonde hair his baby blue eyes shining with happiness. He was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with jeans and an orange jacket, with orange sneakers.

I had to say that Don and Mikey looked hot but I wouldn't say that out loud to get Mikey's hopes up and him jumping around. Raph went next; he strapped the watch on and pressed the red button. Once again bright light appeared and dimmed to reveal a dark tan skin eighteen year old boy with light brown hair, his amber eyes still holding his hard gaze. He was wearing a red long sleeved button-up shirt, black jeans that hugged his legs, a biker jacket and black steel toed boots, for protection.

Lastly, Leo got over his fear and he slid the watch on and pressed the blue button. Once the bright light dimmed, there stood a slightly tan (not as dark as Raph, but not as bright as Mikey and Don) eighteen year old with black hair, his hazel eyes holding his stern leader gaze. He was wearing a button-up dark blue shirt, indigo jeans, dark brown boots and a light blue jacket. Looking at the guys, I could see they all looked hot.

"Guys, we look so hot and handsome," Mikey, being the proud and cheerful one, said.

"Yea Donnie, you sure out did yourself tonight," Raph agreed.

"Agreed," I answered. When Leo didn't say anything, I looked at him and noticed he was looking at himself in the mirror wondering about something. If I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with Kiara. Ever since Leo had saved her, he has been spacing out way too much for my liking. The guys always keep me in the loop and Leo hasn't told me everything about what had happened that night, but I wasn't going to push him, he will tell me in his own time.

"Hey, Leo are you home?" I joked

"Wha… oh yea April, I'm here, just thinking is all," he replied, this got me smirking.

"Oh, and who were you thinking about Leo?" I teased him.

"No one" Leo said, just a little too quickly and that got his brothers attentions.

"Really? That was a bit too quick reaction Leo. Are you sure you're not thinking about a certain goldie brown haired woman?" Donnie asked.

"No, I'm not," Leo said, a little slower this time.

"Whatever you say bro," Raph said with a big smirk on his face. My guess was pretty clear; Leo was crushing on Kiara big time. This night out with her and her friends will be good for them. They deserve a good night out with the girls.

"Come on, bro live a little, you know you want to go because of her," Mikey said, gesturing about Kiara, Leo blushed.

"Mikey, I don't like her okay, so just be quiet," Leo defended himself.

"You just admitted to it bro, you are so crushing on her, I said you wanted to see her, I didn't say you liked her," Mikey continued to tease Leo.

"Mikey's right, you did kinda walked yourself into that bro," laughed Raph. By now Mikey, Don and I joined in on the laughing fest.

"Aww, lighten up Leo, think of it this way, you're going for fun with your brothers and enjoying yourself and not to mention Kiara~," I teased him in a singsong tone at Kiara's name.

"You guys are helpless," Leo said, angrily.

"Yea, we know that, but you still love us," Mikey countered.

"That I do little brother. That I do," Leo said happily. So they decided to go and spend time out from patrolling and training for the night.

"What about Master Splinter? We need to tell him about tonight," Mikey asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll talk to him and let him know," I offered.

"Thanks April," Donnie said, before Leo could say anything. They then headed out the door in their human forms.

_**Donatello's POV**_

When we left April's shop, I was so excited to see Kiara and her friends. When we first met her, I felt a sudden feeling that I couldn't explain and couldn't tell my brothers. But after a while I realised what it was, love. But since we teased Leo about her, I thought that they probably would make a better couple, if they ever got together that is. When we arrived at the place where the party was being held at, we were shocked to see Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, as the bouncer kinda creped me out. We gave him our tickets; he didn't have a look of recognition on his face to who we are, so I think we were in the clear.

"That was creepy, dudes, Hun being the bouncer here," Mikey said.

"I know, keep you guard up guys, I don't like this," Leo said.

"We are always on guard bro. Just live a little," Raph said. The rest of the conversation I didn't listen to because at the back of the room there was a table with four beautiful girls and one caught my eye the most. She had a purple dress with a black belt wrapped around her just under her breasts and party rhinestone shoes with her hair, chin-length and black by the looks of it, straight down framing her face. She looked like an angel.

"…Hey Donnie, earth to Donnie, come in Donnie" I heard a surfer accent ask me, I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked to my little brother.

"Wha… oh, yea… I'm here… I think," I mumbled that last part.

"Dude were you checking out those hot babes over there at that table," Mikey asked, my face heated up, I just hope my brothers didn't see.

"No, I wasn't, I was looking around" I lied; _please believe it_ I begged myself.

"Oh sure you were bro. Come on, I wanna meet them and besides," Mikey started looking to Leo "Kiara's over there".

"Really?" Leo asked with a smile. _Busted,_ I snickered at the thought.

"Yea, she is, let's go," I said, I actually wanted to see that black-haired beauty instead. _Hopefully this is going to be a peaceful night and a lovely night_ I thought before heading over to the black haired girl.

_**Raphael's POV**_

Just looking around this room made me feel excited, too many babes to see, talk and dance with. I knew Donnie was seeing the black-haired girl at Kiara's table. _I need a drink_ I thought.

"I'm just going to get a drink," I said to Leo before I headed off to the bar.

"Alright, just no alcohol of any time okay? Don't need Master Splinter grounding you now do we" Leo said jokingly, surprising me, usually Fearless leader never jokes around, so to hear him joke is a miracle the world didn't explode.

"Yea, whatever Fearless," I don't know why I call him that; I know he has fears, but he tries to hide it unless it is obvious. But I just got stuck with the childhood name I gave him, because in my eyes he seemed to be afraid of nothing. But since that incident with the Shredder a couple years back, the time he fought him alone and crashed into April's apartment window, we all found out he had a fear; a fear of heights. But time went on and we found other things that he was afraid of. And all of those times I never want to revisit. The time when he says he failed, when Shredder was about to leave Earth for the Utrom home world, the only way to stop him was to blow up the ship as well as blow up ourselves along with Shredder and his crew. Leo kept blaming himself for the failure he says he did but no matter how much times we tell him it wasn't his fault he would still be angry with himself. When he went away, I almost hated seeing him go but I knew that it was the only way for him to find himself again. Once he returned he was a completely different person, I kinda like this Leo then that angry self-blaming Leo back then.

"Whatever Fearless" I replied.

I headed over to the bar to order a drink and like always I never listen to Leo, so I got myself a beer. When I looked around I saw to my left there was a gorgeous girl with curly blonde hair pulled up in a half ponytail with side bangs hanging down on both sides of her face. She was wearing a red one shoulder strap mini dress with a pair of red pumps with a bow on the front. _What a babe_ I thought to myself smirking, I walked closer to her to see her better. Once I arrived closer to her I noticed she was leaving to head back to the table where that Kiara chick is. I followed her to the table and saw that my brothers were doing the same thing. _This is so going to be a great night_ I thought.

_**Michelangelo's POV**_

Once we arrived inside the place where the party was being held I couldn't help but feel excited, I always wanted to come to a party, being a party animal, I love being here. Babes, food, soft drinks, babes. I looked to Donnie when I asked him a question and found him looking at a table where that Kiara chick we saved last night and April's helper. I saw him look at a black-haired girl, and knew what he was thinking, _she is kinda cute,_ in my opinion she's cute but by the look on Don's face I say he thinks otherwise. When I saw a blonde hair girl with a red dress on heading to the bar and then I hear Raph say he was going to the bar to get a drink I immediately thought _Raph you sly dog_ I couldn't help but snicker at that. So eventually we decided to go and see the girls.

"Mikey, behave yourself alright," Leo said almost like he read my mind.

"Aren't I always behaving bro?" I asked innocently. All Leo did was roll his eyes.

"That would be great if it was true Mikey," Don said jokingly, now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Dude, its sarcasm, do they have sarcasm in a dictionary? If they do, look it up," I joked back. Now Donny rolled his eyes, what's with us and rolling our eyes, seriously? Anyway, so here we are, four guys… I mean three guys because Raph is still at the bar… going over to chat with beauties. They are looking smoking hot. But on further inspection, my eyes wondered to a girl with wavy brown hair in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair that couldn't be pulled back, sitting next to Kiara, facing the black haired girl, listening to her. The brown haired girl was wearing an orange cocktail dress with black strappy dress high heels. I couldn't see what colour her eyes were because she was still facing the black-haired chick. _This is going to be one interesting night_ I thought to myself once we were at the table.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

Once Raph walked off to get himself a drink, I knew he would disobey me about 'no alcoholic' being Raph. Don, Mikey and I made our way over to the four girls… now three girls, because one went to the bar… then it dawned on me. _Raph you sneak,_ I snickered quietly. Anyway once we arrived at the table we overheard their talk about Kiara's rescue last night about a mysterious man saving her, I couldn't help but to blush at that.

"Excuse me ladies," Michelangelo started, the girls looked at us with questionable eyes, I instantly saw Kiara right in front of me. She was wearing a blue fitted strapless mini dress and a simple pair of peep toe heels, her hair was down, her side bangs framing her face perfectly and bringing out her hazel brown eyes. I couldn't help but to blush even more she looked more beautiful than last night. _Enough of those thoughts Leonardo_ I argued with myself again.

"Yes gentlemen, can we help you?" Kiara asked politely.

"Actually yes, may we sit down?" Don asked politely back.

"Sure, no problem, just help yourselves. Just make sure you leave that chair next to Tanyta free okay, that's where our friend Jasmine is sitting," the brown haired girl said in a cheery voice, kinda reminds me of Mikey.

"So…" I started, "are one of you Kiara? Our friend April received tickets from her and gave them to us. She says Kiara wanted her to come but because she was busy with plans tonight she gave them to us instead."

"Yes, I'm Kiara, Kiara Young and these two are my friends, Tanyta Swan," she gestured to the black haired girl who smiled and said.

"It's nice to meet you".

"Likewise, I'm Donatello, you can just call me Donny," Donny replied.

"And Gloria Diego," Kiara continued, introducing the brown-haired girl.

"Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Estoy encantada de conocerte," Gloria said. Spending two years in South America helped me to pick up the language. Unfortunately my brothers had no idea what she said.

"My name is Michelangelo the one and mighty, but you lovely ladies can call me Mikey and uh… gesundheit," Mikey replied looking completely lost after Gloria's greeting.

"She said, 'hello! How are you? It's lovely to meet you.' and my name is Leonardo, but please call me Leo," I replied. The girls looked at me in surprise.

"You speak Español?" Gloria asked.

"Sí, señorita," I replied smiling. My brothers were surprised but the girls were happy.

"Another one who understands me, wait 'til Jasmine hears this," Gloria said in a joking manner.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes," Kiara said. I looked to where she was facing and saw a curly blonde hair girl walking this way with Raphael following behind. They arrived at the table.

"Jasmine, these are Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. Boys this is our other friend, Jasmine Hunt. Hi, I don't think we meet yet," Kiara introduced us then aimed a question at Raph.

"No, we haven't yet, names Raphael, but call me Raph," Raph introduced himself. We spent hours just talking. _So far this is going good,_ I thought continuing talking to Kiara, not knowing that a fight would soon start.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

Wow, longer than expected oh well, there's chapter four, hope you liked it. Clues coming up in later chapters about the girls powers. And what do you think the fight be about? Questions, questions right.

**Raph:** Hey, princess, what are you doing now? You should be writing the next chapter, I wanna see Jasmine again.

**Me:** I'm resting, a whole night of no sleep trying to finish this chapter and you want me to continue? No thank you. Goodnight.

**Raph:** You are not gonna sleep until I get what I want.

**Me:** Fine, but don't blame me if it doesn't turn out the way you plan it because I'm tired and who knows what I'll right if it happens *_yawns_*.

**Raph:** Whatever, fine, get your beauty sleep, but I'll wake you up to start the next chapter in the morning. No buts about it either.

**Me:** You are so mean hot-head.

**Raph:** Whatever. *_Walks out of room to let me sleep_*.

Here are the translations for the Spanish words

**Translation:**

**Novias:** Girlfriends

**Amor:** Love

**Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Estoy encantada de conocerte:** Hello! How are you? It's lovely to meet you.

**Español:** Spanish

**Sí, señorita:** Yes, miss.

P.S. If any of you are 'Guest' who reviewd this story and offered to help me with my Español, I'll need your screename so that I know who to send it to ok. PM me your screename and I'll keep that offer in mind ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I just like to say thank you everyone who read and reviewed, it really helps me to continue and to know there are some great people out there. Here is chapter 5; this is where one of our girls will meet the guys in their turtle forms. But who will it be? Read and find out. Keep an eye out for clues on what powers the girls have.

**K, T, G, J:** TMNTfan95, how much longer is this story going to be?

**Me:** Long enough, why do you want to get together quicker *_laughs inside like a maniac_*

**L, D, M, R, K, T, G, J:** WHAT! No we don't, we just want to know when it finishes is all

**Me:** Right, well if you want me to finish the story, you need to leave me alone so I can start the next chapter and continue til I finish the story

**K, T, G, J, L, D, M, R:** Whatever! *_Leaves room_*

**Me:** Good now bye-bye *_waves to them_*.

**Kiara:** Readers please read and review. TMNTfan95 doesn't own the turtles or their friends but her OCs. Thank you *_runs out_*.

**Chapter 5: Competition**

_**Tanyta's POV**_

I was so glad to be here with my gal pals, and I couldn't wait to see these special friends of April's that are supposedly to meet us here. We found our seats after giving the bouncer our tickets and heading inside. The bouncer I noticed looked like a mountain of a man with big biceps and I do mean _big_, his blonde hair was up in a ponytail. I also noticed the bouncer gave us a look that made my skin crawl._ That was so creepy_ I thought. After we sat down Jasmine got up and went to the bar to get drinks. While she was gone, Ria, Kaykay and I decided to talk about Kiara's rescue and the mysterious man that saved her. We were happily talking when we heard a surfer accent politely speak to us; we looked to the speaker and saw three guys standing behind Kiara. I don't know why but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the guy wearing purple. They asked if they could join us and had asked about Kiara she introduced herself and us as well as having them introduce themselves. When Jazzy arrived back at the table we introduced her and a new guy introduced himself as well. Their names turned out blue; Leonardo, purple; Donatello, red; Raphael and orange; Michelangelo. _Why can't I get those beautiful chocolate brown eyes out of my head?_ I asked myself. I got so caught up in my world only involving Donatello that I didn't hear him ask me a question.

"So, Tanyta… What do you like to do in your free time?" Donnie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh… oh, well… um… I like to read, invent and to hang out with my gal pals," I answered, since Kiara's from Australia we kinda of got 'gal pals' stuck in our heads. "What about you? Do you do anything in your free time?"

"Yes, actually same as you but not as much as hanging out with 'gal pals'," he chuckled, "but I like to spend time with my brothers when we get a chance".

"Oh, cool, so are these your friends?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"No, they are my brothers," Don said, a look of confusion appeared on my face, looking at all four guys they don't look anything alike. "Oh sorry, we were adopted by our father, he raised us from babies," he continued when he noticed my shock expression.

"Oh my… what about your mother?" I asked. _He didn't mention a mother. I wonder if they have one,_ I thought.

"No, we never had a mother figure, but sometimes I wish we did. But no, it was only me, my brothers and our father," Don said.

"Ok, sorry about that, I didn't know," I said, apologising.

"Don't worry about it. We have been without one all our eighteen years of life, so you don't have to apologise, alright?" he said. _He is so cute, his voice is really gentle and those eyes, I feel like I'm getting lost in them. He is also sincere, wow; you never get many men like that these days,_ I thought.

"What do you like to invent?" I asked, trying to lift the mood.

"Anything I think my family needs to live, from TVs (in Mikey's case), a motorbike (in Raph's case), kitchen appliances and any sort of mechanics that could be used for anything," he laughed. I laughed along with him. "What about you Tanyta?"

"I like to invent whatever comes to my mind really, I've always enjoyed inventing. Being part of a family with four siblings and not having the same interest as well as the same talents as them can bring me breaking point. I've started inventing when I was five and have gotten to liking it, my family expects too much of me and they depend on me to fix nearly everything in the house that gets broken," I said feeling tears glazed my eyes, I closed them to prevent the tears from coming down.

"That's not too bad, I'm basically the same, I've been inventing since I was a young tot; self-taught mind you and my brothers and father expect me to fix just about everything that needs fixing," he replied. _Wow, we are basically made for each other aren't we?_ I thought.

"Have you always lived in New York, Donnie?" I asked.

"Yeah, for eighteen years actually. What about you?" he asked back.

"No, I'm from San Francisco, California. Out of all four of us girls, I'm the only one native to America" I said stating a fact. I was about to say something else when…

"Well, look who it is?" a voice said behind us. _Oh no, please don't let it be her. Please!_ I thought.

**Gloria's POV**

I seriously couldn't keep my eyes off of the guy in orange, (I'm kinda a sucker for blondes), but never had the courage to confess when the times was right. I've never had a boyfriend before, but I would like to have my own little family. But I'm scared that it won't last, kinda like my father's relationship, which crashed and burned._ I just hope if I ever do have a relationship with Michelangelo, I hope that it will last forever. I want a family but what if he doesn't. Gloria, you are thinking too much of this, __olvidate de eso__ chica__._

"Hey, dudette, how's it going?" Michelangelo asked, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Huh… oh yeah, not much has been happening, just meeting new friends, playing video games, reading comic books and partying. You know the usual. What about you, mi amigo?" I asked. When I saw the confused look on his face I realised he had no idea what I just said. "Sorry, mi amigo means 'my friend'".

"Oh, cool, well not much interesting things have happened to me, just like with you; reading comics, playing video games, meeting new friends, the usual. Are you Spanish or something?" he answered my earlier question and asked me.

"Yea, I'm Spanish-American, mi madre being America and mi padre being Spanish. Mother is madre and father is padre by the way. I tend to speak my native language a bit too much so don't mind it okay?" I said.

"Ok, no problem, I kinda dig the language but don't know a single thing of the language except 'Mi casa es tu casa', which I have no idea what it means. Leo here spent two years in South America, learning the language but hasn't shared his expertise with us," Mikey continued a bit upset.

"Don't worry, if you want I could teach you. And mi casa es tu casa means 'my home your home," I answered for him.

"Really? That would be awesome dudette," Mikey cried out happily.

"Sure, why not? Have you grown up along the coast?" I asked

"No, New York is my home. Why do you ask?" he asked

"Because of your accent, it's a surfer accent so I just wondered," I answered. _My! He is gorgeous, I love his accent. Gloria stop thinking that,_ I argued with myself.

"Have you lived in the big apple all your life Glory? You don't mind me calling you Glory do you?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem with Glory, my gal pals call me that all the time, and no I used to live in Spain 'til a few months back, when I moved here for schooling at NYU." I said reassuring him that it was ok to use that nickname of mine. I think Mikey was about to say something else when…

"Well, look who it is" a female voice cried behind us.

_No,¿por quéella?¿Por quéahora?_ I asked myself.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

When I was walking back to our table I knew that someone was following me, I made them think that I didn't know, but if they know that I knew they didn't show it. But when Kiara asked Raphael who is was, I found out that the person following me was indeed Raph. _My! He is cute and his eyes a gorgeous colour of _ember I thought. I was having a great time chatting to him, about motorbikes and fighting.

"So, you train in ninjitsu huh?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

"Really? When did you start?" I asked.

"Me and my bros were taught from our father at a young age, a _very_ young age mind you," he replied.

"Wow. So you didn't have a life out of your home did you?" I asked.

"Nope, we didn't. What about you, how do you know how to fight?" he asked. _I wish you didn't ask that,_ I thought.

"Well… I was taught at a gym back in Toronto," I lied. I never told anyone about my past, not even Kiara. She can be easy to talk to when she wanted to be, but other times she wouldn't understand. I never like talking about my past what with my father leaving without a goodbye and my so-called mother being an alcoholic and beating me up when she was drunk, blaming me for her husband's departure. No matter how many times I try to be good around her at those times, she would always beat me up for it.

"Really? Wow. So you from around New York, your accent is of no part of New York that I have heard before" Raph asked. _Thank you for changing subject_ I thought thanking my lucky stars.

"No, I am actually from Toronto, Canada. And me with an accent I always thought it was American people who had the accent. What about you your accent? It sounds Brooklyn," I asked.

"Yep, my accent maybe Brooklyn like everyone says, but I'm from Manhattan baby," he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at that. "So, you got a bike?" he asked, changing subject yet again.

"Sure do! And I love him to bits, I'm not giving him up for anything," I said. "What about you?"

"Yea and she's a real beauty, I ain't giving her up not even for a pizza from Mike" he joked, I laughed along with him.

"Well, maybe we can compare bikes sometime" I suggested.

"Sure that sounds like fun," Raph said. He looked in my eyes and I swear he was looking into my soul. I looked away feeling the heat come to my face. _Snap out of it Jasmine, you shouldn't be feeling like this, whatever this feeling is? What is this feeling? And why am I talking to myself?_ I thought.

"Haha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically. Raph was about to say something back, smart I presumed, when…

"Well, look who it is" a snobbish female voice called from in front of us. _Oh great! Just what we need, her to come and annoy us, oh well let the game begin,_ I thought, smirking waiting for a good night of beating her senseless.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I don't know what it was, whether it was his voice or the colour he's wearing of blue, I feel as though I have seen Leonardo before, but where. Leo and I were having a great conversation about martial arts and Japanese culture.

"So you train ninjitsu Leo, cool. I wouldn't mind a spar session sometime, see who is better right," I said. We chuckled at that.

"I will be looking forward to that day Kiara," he said smirking.

"Are these your friends?" I asked gesturing to Mikey, Don and Raph.

"No, they are my brothers," he said.

"Really? You don't look anything alike," I said stating a fact.

"I know, we were adopted when we were babies by our father," he said.

"Wow, so your father raised all of four of you by himself?" I asked surprised. My mother raised me til I was five by herself before she meet Trent, her husband and my step-father. I never knew my real father. I remember Trent being there for a while before those two married and had my brother five years later.

"Yea, pretty hectic. But he loved us like his real sons," Leo said, he sounded happy and had a smile on his face.

"And you had no mother to help?" I asked.

"Nope, no mother just a father and three brothers," he replied with a joking tone when mentioning his three brothers. "What about you? What are your parents like?"

"Well, my father left when I wasn't even born yet, so I don't know what he's like, so my mother raised me til I was five years old all by herself. Around when I was five she meet another man and got married. Five years later when I was ten, she had my brother," I replied. I don't know why but I feel as though I can tell Leo anything and he would care and understand, usually I'm never this open to people about my past, not even my hermanas. But he just brings out the part of me to speak about my past.

"Oh, I'm sorry; do you know who your real father is?" Leo asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't," a lone tear fell from my eye, down my cheek. Leo wiped away the tear.

"Sorry about that. And sorry if this question sounds like abused, but you're not from around New York are you? Heck not even from America right?" he asked. At first I felt a little offended but decided to let it past because he apologised in advance.

"Don't worry about it and yeah, I'm not American you're right, I'm Australian mate, I came here to see my gal pals in person. Also for schooling at NYU. The girls and I made a promise that when we were eighteen, well seventeen in Jasmine and Gloria's case. We decided to move to New York to finish schooling. It wasn't a bad idea at the time, and I'm glad that we did it," I said. I just had to know something. "Hey Leo," I started, he looked me in the eyes, and I swear his beautiful hazel orbs were searching my soul for an answer to an unspoken question. When he looked to me I was about to continue my question I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear tonight.

"Well, look who it is", I looked behind Tanyta and saw to my surprise, Stacey Henderson, the Queen Bee, or Miss Queenie Bee some like to call her. She thinks she is superior than all the other students at school and loves to get her way. She had bright red hair, like April's, with eyes like sapphire diamonds. Her wardrobe tonight consists of a pink mini skirt about little less than mid-thigh that if she were to bend over, she wouldn't care who sees it, a bright pink V-neck shirt with straps going around her neck. The V shape was too low on her, showing half of each of her breasts. That's the thing my friends and I hate about her, she was a slut. When we were freshman at NYU, we became friends with Stacey, but since she joined the cheerleading squad, she had become more and more distanced. So from that day on, we were never friends again. "Hello handsome," Stacey said in a flirtatious way smiling at Leo. I don't know what this feeling I felt but I didn't like it, had an idea on how to make her angry.

"Oh Stacey, lovely to see you again, please take my seat," I said smirking politely. If you had a trained eye, you would know I was smirking in a mischief way. The girls knew and I wasn't too sure about the boys.

"What are you up to Young?" she asked, while sitting herself down.

"Nothing my dear Stacey, I thought I would give you a massage to get rid of the knots," I said. I saw the looks on the girls faces and they were trying their best to keep their laughs contained, but were finding it hard to do it. "Tan, could I have my drink please? I'm feeling a bit parched" I asked.

"Sure," she replied with a smile on her face, saying 'this is going to be fun' and I gave a look back saying 'I know'. She gave me the drink and I pretended to drink but ended tipping it on Stacey's head, her red locks all wet.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Stacey here let me dry it" I said, I grabbed a napkin and wiped down her head. When I finished, her red hair was all messy.

"AHHH! You fucking bitch Young, stop it" Stacey complained.

"Oops, sorry Stacey, you might want to go and fix it up my dear. Oh and maybe your make-up" I said chuckling. Stacey huffed and walked off to the bathroom to fix herself up. We looked at each other than cracked up. The guys laughed along with us.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Mikey asked, in between breaths.

"Of course she did mi amigos, Stacey Henderson is a girl you don't want as a friend. Trust me," Gloria said. By this time we settled down, to a few chuckles here and there.

"She kinda gives me the creeps," Leo confessed "I'm glad you did that". I felt my face heat up; I lowered my head so that no one else saw it.

"Yea, well we all use to be friends with her when we moved here a few months ago," I started.

"But she became a cheerleader at NYU and never hung out with us anymore," Tanyta continued.

"She became more bitter towards me and she kept picking on Tanyta a lot," Jasmine added.

"We have no idea why Stacey started to target Tanyta. If we have to guess, I say it's her personally being smart and all as well as she can't defend herself. I've been learning some defence skills while Kiara is doing karate and Jasmine does street fighting at a local gym. But Tanyta has no defence skills whatsoever," Gloria finished.

"I've been trying to teach her some karate while Jasmine teaches her some verbal insults but Tan just won't use them but we'll never give up right Jaz, Tan," I said.

"No, of course not," Jaz said enthusiastically.

"No," Tinny just mumbled.

"Hey, I'm gonna sing some karaoke anyone else gonna do it?" Gloria asked, trying to change subject.

"I'll give it a go," T said.

"No way, you're not getting me up there" Jaz said.

"Yea, why not," I answered.

"Cool, I'm gonna start, wish me luck" G said as she went up. This karaoke is a competition and so far no one went up. We watched G walk on stage to the DJ and walk to centre stage with a microphone in hand. Before she started, she addressed the crowd.

"Hola everyone, let's kick this place off with some karaoke. Our first performance is me, Gloria Diego singing 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez", after that announcement she started to sing her favourite song.

**"Who Says"** by _**Selena Gomez**_  
_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Hey_

_**[Verse 1]**__  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_**[Chorus:]**__  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?_

_**[Verse 2:]**__  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_  
_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_  
_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_**[Chorus:]**__  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_Who says you're not star potential?_  
_Who says you're not presidential?_  
_Who says you can't be in movies?_  
_Listen to me, listen to me_  
_Who says you don't pass the test?_  
_Who says you can't be the best?_  
_Who said, who said?_  
_Won't you tell me who said that?_  
_Yeah, who said?_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_  
_Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)_  
_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)_  
_Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)_  
_Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_  
_Who says?_

_Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
_Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty_  
_Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)_  
_Who says?_

When she was finished there was applauses everywhere, it was exceptionally loud.

"Thank you, our next performer is Tanyta Swan, singing 'We Can' by Leann Rimes," Gloria cried out.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," T said. She went up on stage but not without giving Gloria a high five for her awesome efforts. Tan walked up to the DJ like Gloria did and then went to centre stage. "Thank you Gloria for that, hopefully you all enjoy the song. Play it please DJ," Tanyta said looking to the DJ. She started singing.

**"We Can"** by _**Leann Rimes**_  
_**(Verse 1)**_

_They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin'  
But they can't stop us from believing  
They will fill your head with doubt  
But that won't stop us now  
So let them say we can't do it  
Put up a road block  
We'll just run right through it.. Cause..._

_**(Chorus)**  
We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands  
And we won't stop 'cause we've got  
To make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can_

_**(Verse 2)**  
They say the odds are stacked against us  
But that can't hold us back, we will be relentless  
There's a voice they're gonna hear  
A voice so loud and clear  
So let them say we can't do it, give us a mountain,  
and we're gonna move it.. cause.._

_**(Chorus)**  
We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands, and we won't stop  
Cause we've got to make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, Two hands, we can_

_**(****Bridge)**  
We're gonna make a change today (make a change today)  
Because we've got the faith it takes  
To win this race, so let them say we can't do it  
Put up a road block  
And we'll just run right through it cuz.._

_**(Chorus)**  
We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands and we won't stop  
Cos we've got to make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart Two hands, we can_

_I can (oh I can)_  
_Do the impossible (do the impossible)_  
_I have the power in my hands, and I won't stop_  
_Cause I've got to make a difference in this life_  
_With my one voice, one heart, two hands, we can_

When that was over, T had more applauses than G.

"J, why don't you go and have a shot," I suggested.

"No way," J said. Meanwhile G came back to the table during Tanyta's performance and T followed soon after her.

"Aww, come on Jaz, why don't you go sing. Or are ya chicken?" Raph asked, joking around, but I could see Jazzy having that death glare in her eyes. She hates being called a chicken.

"I am not a chicken, I just don't want to go up and sing, that's all," J defended herself.

"That was awesome dudettes," Mikey congratulated the girls once they arrived back.

"That was pathetic" a snobbish female voice called again. _Great, this again_, I thought.

"You back for more Miss Queenie Bee?" I asked.

"No instead, I'm back to kick your pathetic fucking asses in the karaoke competition. I sing better then you four put together, you sound like a broken record player. Since one of you is too chicken, I'll go and show you how a real professional does it. Also, handsome this song is from me to you to help you understand who is number one," Stacey said as she headed to the stage to perform but not before she mentioned the last part to Leo. She walked to the DJ, told him her song then took centre stage and announced. I felt more boiled then before with the way she was telling Leo that and how she was flirting with him. _Just you wait Stacey, you will want to leave him alone later,_ I thought.

"Because, I rule NYU, I decided this song for a very special person… Me, Stacey Henderson," she laughed a horrible laugh that sounded like a dying hyena. The song she chose is 'Number One' by Ginger Fox.

**"Number One"** by_**Ginger Fox**__  
__**(Verse 1)**__  
Hello?_

_Is everybody watchin'?_  
_Before, I get the party started,_  
_You know, you wanna be invited,_  
_Step right up, and get a taste of what your biting._

_**(Chorus)**  
Feel the groove.  
When we move,  
I'm the centre._

_We'll get it right,_  
_Every night,_  
_Like we're meant ta._

_When it all goes down,_  
_I need to tell ya,_

_You're gonna love me,_  
_You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go,_

_I'm already there,_  
_Look up in the air,_  
_'Cause I'm the star of the show._

_I'm numba one, baby,_  
_Always numba one baby,_

_So forget what you heard,_  
_This is my world. (this is my world)_

_My world, revolves around me, (oh, oh)_  
_My world, revolves around me, (oh, oh)_

_**(Verse 2)**  
Don't think, there's ever someone better,  
Don't think, you're ever gonna get her,  
You wish, that you could be so cleaver,  
Step right up, 'cause you belong to me forever._

_**(****Chorus)**  
Feel the groove.  
When we move,  
I'm the centre._

_We'll get it right,_  
_Every night,_  
_Like we're meant ta._

_When it all goes down,_  
_I need to tell ya,_

_You're gonna love me,_  
_You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go,_

_I'm already there,_  
_Look up in the air,_  
_'Cause I'm the star of the show._

_I'm numba one, baby,_  
_Always numba one baby,_

_So forget what you heard,_  
_This is my world._

The song was good and suited her but she completely destroyed the song. When her singing was over we were happy and uncovered our ears. We could hear clapping somewhere so we looked and saw that it was only the other cheerleaders. I looked to the stage and saw Stacey in a fit of rage; she huffed and stormed off the stage.

"That does it, no one calls me chicken then gets away without a fight," J said as she headed on stage. I looked to the guys and I could see that Don and Mikey were looking T and G with affection and Raph was looking to Jaz with affection, but also a hint of fear by the way she said it and how he called her chicken before. _Oh, so they like them. Hm, this could be interesting,_ I thought. Jasmine went on stage told the DJ what song she wanted then took centre stage and started singing. Her song choice was 'Me Against The World' by Simple Plan.

"Yo, everyone, I'm sure we all _loved_ Stacey's performance, now I'm going to show you how a true singer can do it," she announced to the crowd.

**"Me Against The World"** by _**Simple Plan**_  
_**(Verse 1)**_

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same_

_**(Chorus)**  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I've gotta prove them wrong_  
_Me against the world_  
_It's me against the world_

_**(Verse 2)**  
We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

_**(Chorus)**  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I'm gonna prove them wrong_  
_It's me against the world_  
_Me against the world_

_**(Bridge)**  
Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

_**(Chorus)**  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_That's what they always said_  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_But I'll make it on my own_  
_I've got to prove them wrong_  
_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_Me against the world_

When she was finished we were all on our feet clapping away, more than Gloria but less then Tanyta. I've never heard her sing before and that song suited her, I don't know how.

"Wow, she is good," T and G said.

"I agree," I said.

"Wait, doesn't she sing often?" Raph asked.

"No, she doesn't, that's the thing. We've never heard her sing or even hum a song, even if she does do them; she probably goes somewhere alone and does it. This is the first time we've heard it and she sound fantastic," Tanyta said.

"Alright, that's me done, now, time for our last act. The one and only lovely Kiara Young. Come on up girl," Jaz said. I looked up to the stage and got up, I looked to Leo and I don't know why but every time I look at him, I feel really tingly inside and my face starts to heat up. I walked up to the stage but not without passing Jasmine.

"See how Miss Queenie Bee takes that right?" she asked.

"Very, see for yourself, she's taking very well I think, let's see if I can rub more salt into the burn huh?" I joked. We laughed for a bit before we carried on our way. I got to the stage and told the DJ my song, then went to centre stage.

_**Gloria's POV**_

When I noticed Kiara's face go red every time she looks at Leo, I thought I was seeing things but I didn't. _Dios Mio, she is crushing on him big time. Great, I'm so going to tease her about this,_ I thought. When she was on stage, T, J and I knew what song she was gonna sing. Her song choice was 'Dream on Dreamer' by Cascada. When she went centre stage she started singing

**"Dream On Dreamer"** by _**Cascada**_  
_**(Verse 1)**_

_The autumn rain is falling down  
Through the clouds, hits the ground  
Wash away, traces in the sand_

_Yesterday, so far away_  
_You disappeared, love was here_  
_I close my eyes to be with you again_

_**(Chorus)**  
You're still alive, the world is in your hand_

_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the sun will always shine down on you_  
_Keep on dreaming_  
_It's alright, feel alive_

_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the world keeps spinning_  
_Round and round you go_  
_Don't stop dreaming_  
_It's alright, we're alive_

_(We're alive)_

_**(Verse 2)**  
I write your name, across the sky  
I'll be with you til the end of time  
Don't wake me up, I'm reaching for your hands_

_I'll never go to break your heart_  
_No matter if you're near or far_  
_Just close your eyes to be with me again_

_**(Chorus)**  
You're still alive, the world is in your hand_

_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the sun will always shine down on you_  
_Keep on dreaming_  
_It's alright, feel alive_

_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the world keeps spinning around and around you_  
_Go, don't stop dreaming_  
_It's alright, we're alive_

_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the sun will always shine down on you_  
_Keep on dreaming_  
_It's alright, feel alive_

_Dream on dreamer_  
_And the world keeps spinning around and around you_  
_Go, don't stop dreaming_  
_It's alright, we're alive_

Once that was done there was one hell of applause after her. Out of all of us Tanyta and Kiara were the better singers and Jasmine and I were the better dancers, weird but cool.

"Wow, that was great. Excellent singing from everyone who participated. Now to chose a winner, please write on a piece of paper the person you want to win tonight's karaoke competition," the DJ cried out, we all write our answers on a piece of paper and gave it to the waiter who was coming around with a hat. We put our answers in and waited for the winner to be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a tie. Please put your hands together for… KIARA YOUNG and TANYTA SWAN," the DJ yelled, after counting the votes from the crowd and having a drum roll.

"Yea! Whoo!" us girls cheered, I even heard the guys cheering.

"Well Tanyta, come on up and accepted the trophy with me," Kiara called from the stage. As Tanyta headed off to the stage, I looked to Stacey and saw that she was kicking everything and hitting her fellow cheerleaders. _So, that's what she looks like when she's ticked. Maybe we should do it more often,_ I chuckled at the thought. I looked back to the stage and noticed T and K were not there but heading back, with their trophy with applauses following behind them.

"It looks great and pretty and shiny," I said stretching the word shiny.

"Very. I don't know about you guys but I'm becoming tired so, I'm gonna head home okay?" Tanyta said with a yawn.

"Yea, I agree I'll come as well," I said.

"Count me in, I want to get out of these heels," Jazzy said.

"You go, I'll be right behind you", Kiara said

"Did you ladies want us to walk you home?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, I mean, if you want to, because you know, it's dark and bad things can happen," I rambled.

"Let's go then" Jasmine said "the quicker I get out of these shoes the better I'll be". So Tinny, Jazzy, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and I left the club and headed home, we left Kiara behind with Leo, I don't know why she wanted to stay a bit longer, but hopefully she doesn't take a long time and be home soon. _Hopefully they get together; they'll make a great couple. And we get to tease her more,_ I chuckled at the thought.

_**Thug's POV**_

When I saw that goldie brown haired bitch when she entered with friends then going on stage to sing, I just wanted to kill her then and there, but I just held out like Master Hun said I just need to be patient. _I'll get back at that bitch and her new boyfriend_ I thought; _I'll make her pay for busting up my face with her strength and throwing me into the wall. Just you wait goldie, you'll get what's coming to you, I promise_. I sat back and waited for the right time to pounce and destroy her for good.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

Man, longest chapter ever, 20 PAGES PEOPLE. That's a lot in my book. Who's our mystery thug? Next chapter up same time next week. Thanks for all your reviews and compliments and thank you to Halloween Witch for helping me pick the songs and the nickname for Stacey, Miss Queenie Bee, and thanks to two readers who offered to help me with my Spanish.

**Me:** Thank goodness, they have left me alone for now, time for sleep I think *_yawns_*

**Translation:**

**Olvidate de eso**** chica****:** Forget about it girl

**Mi amigo:** My friend

**Madre:** Mother

**Padre:** Father

**Mi casa es tu casa:** My home is your home

**No,¿por quéella?¿Por quéahora?:** No, why her? Why now?

**Dios Mio:** Oh my God


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** First of all I like to thank all my reviewers with sticking with this story, also thank you to lunexa for all your help with my Spanish and to Halloween Witch for your help in correcting some of my mistakes. This chapter is where a certain OC will meet the turtles in their true form and there will be a part where some of our OCs will find their power. On with the story.

**Leo:** Another chapter, when can we have more excitement to the story

**Me:** Just wait and see my dear Leo, you'll get a tragedy happening soon, but one that your brothers may not like and neither will you. There will be excitement but you just have to be patient dude ok.

**Leo:** Oh, alright, but you better hurry; because I think Raph will slice your throat if you don't hurry.

**Me:** Thanks for the warning. Now if you want me to hurry up please leave.

**Leo:** TMNTfan95 doesn't own us or our friends just her OCs.

**Me:** Thank you Leo

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprise**

_**Tanyta's POV**_

Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael were walking Gloria, Jasmine and I home for a good night sleep after a long night at the club.

"This is it," I said as we pulled up at our apartment building next door to a bank.

"Well ladies, did you want us to walk you inside because you never know who may have followed or if anyone is in your apartment," Mikey joked, G, J and I giggled at him.

"Oh, don't worry about us Mikey if anyone is in our apartment Jaz will scare them away. Right Jaz?" G said.

"Of course I will, you can't live without me watching your backs all the time. Also no one hurts you but me," Jazzy answered.

"Well, if you're sure, we'll see you around won't we?" Don asked.

"Yea, we'll see each other again say tomorrow night after school, you four can join us for dinner, if you like. And we could chat some more," I answered.

"Sounds great," Raph said. "Catch ya later girls."

"Bye guys," we called. We headed inside up to our apartment.

"Didn't those guys look hunky?" G asked.

"I must say Raph sure was hot with his leather jacket," Jaz said, with a smug look on her face.

"I have to say that Mikey was gorgeous," Ria said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"What about you Tan? Who did you think cute?" Jay-jay asked, I blushed.

"I… uh… I… I have to say… un… uh… Don," I mumbled the last part, _hopefully they didn't hear me stutter or see that my face was red_ I thought.

"You're blushing," Jaz said, _and nope, they did noticed_ I thought.

"And I'm sure you said Don, hermana," Ria said stretching out Don's name.

"Where's Kiara? She was supposed to be here straight after us," I said, trying to change conversation without Don in it.

"She must still be with Leo, man he was a hunk, him and K probably meant for each other," Jaz said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yes, they did look like a nice couple," I agreed. "Did you see her blush when she kept looking at him, she has it for him badly."

"I so saw that, I'll be teasing her when she gets back…" Ria continued on but my thoughts were with Kiara. _Where are you K? Please be careful chica, return to us safe and sound._ I looked out the window as I thought this, hoping she will be careful and not come home injured.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

I don't know why but I have a feeling that Kiara kept me behind with her because she had questions for me from the other night. We started heading out of the club and walking back to her place for the night.

"Hey Leo, I know this sounds weird and rude but how hard is your chest?" Kiara asked.

"Um… not that hard I don't think so. Why?" I replied awkwardly. _She must have felt my hard plastron as a turtle when I saved her,_ I thought.

"It's just that I was attacked the other night and was rescued by, I don't know how many people but I think it was two. One had a gruff Brooklyn accent like Raph's and another gentle and smooth voice like yours," she answered. I looked over to her and noticed she was looking down at the ground and saw that her hair framed her face. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"Really?" I asked a little hesitantly. "That's weird." I wasn't going to give myself away.

"I know but it gets weirder, a mysterious guy with your voice and a blur of green and blue brought me home. Then later that same night, I looked out the window and noticed a real bulky guy with a blue fabric piece around his face, the tails of the fabric were blowing in the wind then the figure disappeared," she continued. _I wish I could tell you the truth Kiara, but will you still look at me the same way?_ I asked myself.

"That's all that you saw of the guy?" I asked.

"Yea, I don't know how or why, but when I heard your voice and saw the colour blue, I thought of him," she stopped thinking long and hard. "I don't know why but for some reason my conscience is telling me it's you," she continued. That got me worrying. _What if she finds out it was me but sees me as a turtle instead, I've got to tell her the truth but what will Master Splinter say?_ I thought. _Stuff it, I'll just tell her, she'll probably find out later on anyway, might as well get it over with then_. I stopped and looked to Kiara, she looked back at me.

"Kiara, I have something to tell you," I started slow.

"Alright, what is it Leo?" she asked, the way she says my name it actually gives me the tingles.

"Um… it's about this mysterious guy that saved you… uh…" I stuttered _how do I say this?_ I thought. _Kiara the mystery person who saved you was me. That sounded good, ok now tell her_. "Kiara, the mystery person who saved you was…" I almost made it when I heard rustling in the nearby alley.

"Looky here boys, wes got ourselves a pretty lady and her boyfriend," a thug's voice called from the shadows. My eyes widened, that was the same voice I heard talked to Kiara the other night when I saved her. _This can't be good_, I thought. I looked to the shadows and there he was with his crew of about 10 men, all holding weapons from baseball bats, to chains, to golf clubs and several of other weapons. While the thug and Kiara were talking I escaped to hide in the shadow.

_**Stacey's POV**_

"There she is boys, the bitch who did this to my face," I had heard a thug complain about his face. I was simply talking with my cheerleader followers about Kiara and her pesky friends. I looked to the voice and sure enough there he was, a thug with green spiky hair was the one who talked, his face was badly busted, dry blood ran down the side of his face and a purple dragon tattoo was running around his neck down his chest. His type of clothing consisted of long baggy black pants and a black tank top with skull and crossbones on the front, with a black leather jacket over. _What is it with guys and leather jackets?_ I asked myself.

"She will pay don't you worry Spike, we will make sure of it," another guy called to the one who spoke. I guess his name is Spike, fitting, the guy who addressed Spike was a Caucasian male with a purple mohawk, he had the same sort of styling as Spike except on his shirt it had a broken heart with a knife stabbed through it. I had an idea on how to get rid of Kiara once and for all. _Because he hates her and I hate her, he'll get rid of her for both me and himself. Haha, Stacey you are a genius,_ I thought to myself. I told the girls to follow me.

"Are you talking about Kiara, the chick in the blue strapless dress?" I asked from behind another thug in the group.

"What's it to ya?" Spike asked snarling.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you wanted to get rid of that bitch and I could've helped ya, but since you don't want my help I'll just leave you to it than," I said. I was checking my nails out as I was talking to them but then started to walk away with my friends because they didn't want my help.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Spike snarled.

"Dear me, don't we have a nasty temper. My name is Stacey Henderson, daughter of John Henderson. And I could give you something much more appealing to the eye. Like say $10,000 in cash," I said. Being the daughter of a millionaire had its advantages and this maybe my chance to get back at Kiara.

"What's in it for ya Miss Henderson?" Spike continued to ask. _He must be the leader of these thugs,_ I thought, considering he was the one speaking.

"Oh, nothing except for Kiara to be destroyed for what she done to my hair. And for that guy she's with to be mine and make her jealous, even in hell," I said. Kiara is so gonna pay for that little trick of hers; it wasn't even funny at all.

"Alright, how about this, we kill her for ya and we get $1 million no less, sound good?" Spike bargained.

"You got a deal, but I'm afraid that only $10 grand is the highest I'm giving ya. If you do your job nice and messy I may give you more, but if you don't do it and she lives you get nothing. Do I make myself clear?" I replied.

"Sure, we got ya, but we'll do this as long as you keep your end of the bargain and pay us," I said.

"Of course, I'm a girl of her words," I said. _Ha, these guys are pathetic; I'm surprised they haven't even picked up on the lie. This is going to be exciting,_ I thought.

"Alright then Miss Henderson, we'll get right on it, her and her boyfriend is leaving now," the guy with the mohawk cried.

"Oh one last thing boys, leave the guy with her alone okay. I want him unharmed," I said politely, anyone could be fooled by it. It was a neat trick of mine that I could get away with anything from it.

"Ok, no problem, destroy the girl, leave the boy, got cha," Spike said. Then they got up and left to chase that fucking bitch and destroy her.

"Stacey, are we gonna follow them and find out if they kept their end of the bargain?" Christine Holland said. I looked to her and the others.

"Come on girls, let's go and enjoy ourselves right here in this club. We won't follow them," I said while laughing.

"But how will you know if they kept their end of the bargain?" Cadence Gravel asked.

"Oh, I will know, because no one can turn down that amount of money," I said evilly while laughing.

_**Thug's POV**_

_That bitch Stacey, who da hell does she think she is?_ I thought. She was all about getting rid of that girl, Kiara I think she said goldie's name was. Anyway when we headed outside, we waited in an ally not that far away from the club. We waited until we could hear the two approached us. When they were close we made ourselves known.

"Looky here boys, wes got ourselves a pretty lady and her boyfriend," I called to the others.

"Oh, it's you, I didn't recognize you, did you get a new face reconstruction or something?" the little bitch said with a smug look.

"You did this to me you fucking bitch," I snarled.

"That was me?" she questioned "My, you got the wrong girl, and I can't believe you would have been defeated by a girl. Being a big strong guy that you are," she continued. I growled.

"Oh, so you think you're funny bitch, well newsflash, you don't have your boyfriend here with you anymore, he must of got scared and ran off leaving you all alone," I teased her. And sure enough the fucking bitch's boyfriend wasn't around anymore, she was looking around frantically. So while she wasn't looking, my boys approached her. She fought well, but we overpowered her and I walked up to her undoing my zipper on my pants. I was and still am going to destroy her but not without having some fun first. I was close enough to touch but when I touched her breast, my hand burned up.

"You little bitch," I screamed as I slapped her then started closing in on her again.

_**Kiara's POV**_

When I heard that voice, I instantly froze. _Oh great, I guess he's going to get me back for what I did to his face,_ I thought. After the sarcastic remarks, I fought trying to free myself from their grips when they had hold of me. But what really got me was when Spike said that Leo left; well he didn't say it like that more like boyfriend. _He's not my boyfriend! At least not yet I hope. God Kiara, stop thinking like that at the moment, these guys have you pinned and one guy is going to rape you. Pay attention and try to get free!_ I told myself. But anyway, when he said Leo left, I felt heartbroken. I thought he was the guy who saved me the other night, that's why I asked him that weird question. And I had a feeling he was going to tell me who it was but then got interrupted thanks to Spike and his friends. I fought more to try and get free, but it was no use, they had killer grips on my arms. Spike went to grab my breast, but before he could squeeze or even put his whole hand on them he jumped back with a…

"Ouch!" I don't know what happened, but I can feel fire running through me, I was shocked when he jumped back holding his hand that looked to have been burned, my eyes widened at the sight. _What the hell? How did that happen?_ I thought. All these questions were running through my head at the redness on his hand.

"You little bitch!" he screamed as he slapped me across the face which pulled me out of my thoughts, then he started closing in on me again. I don't know what was happening with me but I was so angry and I felt the fire running through me like I'm a volcano and am about to erupt. I screamed and all of a sudden some fireballs I could feel were coming out of my mouth as well as my hands. They made the thugs holding me in place to let go. Once I had calmed down, I looked to Spike and could see him with his hair all singed and gone; all that was left was a bald, black head. _Whoa! What just happened? I'm getting light-headed…_ I thought and fell unconscious, but not before hearing Spike growl.

"I am so going to kill you, you fucking bitch!" he screamed out.

"I don't think so pal, not while I'm around," a voice called from the shadows. _I know that voice, Leo. I knew you wouldn't leave me_ I thought. After that I couldn't see or hear anything.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

When I left Kiara alone I felt guilty, but I needed to turn back into turtle form, so I could have my 'babies'. When I had them, I was about to attack when all of a sudden I heard Kiara scream then I saw her throw fireballs out of her hands as well as spitting out of her mouth. The thugs that were holding her in place had gotten hit by the fireballs coming out of her hands and made them let go of her. Once I saw Kiara had calmed down, I looked to her and saw her becoming dizzy and swaying a bit like she was drunk. She fell to the ground unconscious. When I saw the Purple Dragon mob, I saw that the leader had a black bald head from his white skin and green spiky hair. _I better make quick work of this, then get Kiara out of here. Also, that's a good look on him, better than that spiky green hair,_ I chuckled at the thought.

"I am so going to kill you bitch," the thug said.

"I don't think so pal, not while I'm around," I said as I defeated them and left them there for the police. I walked over to Kiara to check her pulse, at first touch on her arm I jumped away, my fingers felt like they were on fire. _What the shell was that?_ I asked myself. I left her be for a while to let the night air cool her down a bit. Once I thought she was cool enough I went to pick her up again, I touched her arm to make sure that she was cool enough to be picked up. Before I picked her up I had checked her pulse and have felt one, I sighed in relief.

"Donnie, will be able to fix you up," I said as I picked her up. As I was heading to the rooftops to head back to a manhole, I thought I felt another presences, besides that of the thugs, I looked around and found no one. _Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I'll meditate on this once I get back to the lair and see how Kiara is doing,_ I thought. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop to find the nearest manhole leading to the lair.

_**Mysterious Female's POV**_

I stood in the shadows of the same alley as the girl and what appears to a giant turtle, walking on its two back legs like humans. I saw the girl getting picked up by the turtle, I keep wondering if it was just my imagination or if there really is a giant walking turtle. Anyway, I saw what had taken place with the girl throwing and spitting out fireballs and I wondered if she is the one that I am supposed to find and bring back to my home-world, Demontopia. It is a place where demons rule and the rulers of Demontopia are the cat-demons, the current ruler is King Ross. He has a daughter that he knows about, but has no idea where she is now. According to him, 18 years ago, he had met a mortal woman, who he had fallen in love with. He left her after his daughter was born, because he had duties on Demontopia, he had to leave, he never knew who his daughter was, not even a name, once he knew he had a daughter he left. We demons are immortal, but half-demon, there's no telling if you are immortal or mortal. But looking to this girl, she looks nothing like _him_. _I better call him and tell what I had found,_ I thought as I conjured up a ring of fire that acts like a mirror.

"My Lord, I bring news," I said, I didn't say good or bad, because I don't know what you would call it.

"Speak," he said, "what have you found out about _her_?"

"All I found is a girl who walked in the alley with a boy," I couldn't say turtle now could I? "I found out that this girl has fire power," I finished.

"Where is this girl and boy heading?" he asked.

"I presume the boy is walking the girl back home," I answered, I didn't want to give him the idea that she had been kidnapped.

"Good, follow them, make sure he takes care of her and doesn't do anything to her," my Master said.

"Of course my Lord" I replied. He may be the leader but that doesn't give him the right to push me around, his own daughter. _No matter, I will find my half-sister if it's the last thing I do. I will find her, wherever she is,_ I told myself. I decided to leave the alley and follow the turtle and the girl. _Where are you sister?_ I asked myself before disappearing in the night.

**Michelangelo's POV**

I was happily playing my video games with Raphael, I love to watch him lose against the mighty great and powerful; Michelangelo. Donatello was, where else, his lab. Making a whosiwhatsit, whatever he calls his cool toys.

"Haha, be prepared to lose again Raphael. The Mikester is gonna be champion once again," I hollered out to the lair.

"Can it Mikey, I'm trying to concentrate," he said.

"Whoa, you and concentrate, not a good mix bro," I joked.

"Haha, keep laughing knucklehead. Cos concentration don't work for you either," he continued.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really," Raph confirmed. I was about to say something smart back, but held back when I heard the front lair door open, revealing Leonardo carrying with him Kiara bridal style.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked.

"You know Master Splinter is not going to be happy about this right?" Raph said.

"I know Raph, but I couldn't leave her, and I'm sure her friends would've freaked if they saw a giant turtle carrying their friend in, unconscious might I add," Leo defended.

"What's going on out here? I am trying to concentrate and you all are being really noisy. Leo why'd you bring Kiara down here?" a voice said. We looked around to the lab door and saw Donatello walking out from it and walking towards us.

"Never mind that dude. The real question here is will Master Splinter approve of this" I asked.

"Will I approve of what Michelangelo?" an elderly voice from a room across from the living area called, I looked around and saw a five foot four grey rat, wearing a red kimono with his black beady eyes looking at me, to my brothers than to the unconscious Kiara in Leo's arms.

"Leonardo, who is this young woman? And why did you bring her into our home?" he asked in a raised voice, sometimes when he raises his voice. It scares me, but other times, I can handle it, like now for instance.

"Master Splinter, I was walking Kiara home from that club we went to tonight. When we stopped to talk for a second we were approached by Purple Dragons. I was about to intercept when they had grabbed her and held her in place, but then she screamed and I saw… fireballs coming out of her hands and mouth. After she had calmed down she collapsed and the thugs were about to do unspeakable things to her. So, I thought that her friends would've freaked seeing me that I thought that here would be the best place for her. Just until she heals or something," Leo said. There was silence for a while. I hate it when it's quiet; unless it's when everyone is asleep I don't mind the quiet. But right now the only noise heard is Kiara's breathing and little moans.

"Hm… alright, but in the morning I wish to speak with her when she is awake. Donatello, take Kiara into the infirmary and see to it that she hadn't been too badly injured during her fight, I will meditate on how she conjured up fireballs. That isn't normal for a human," Master Splinter ordered my genius brother.

"Yes Sensei," Donnie complied. He took Kiara from Leo and disappeared into the infirmary. It was quiet once again, so I decided to break it because I hate it so much.

"So, Leo, didn't want the friends to see you huh?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Yes Mikey," Leo said.

"And you didn't bring her here just because you like her right?" I pressed on.

"Where are you going with this Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Oh, nowhere, I just thought that you brought her down here because you, oh, what's the word… love her," I said stretching the word love. I saw that Leo was blushing a little so I instantly knew that I hit the nail on the head. Cool!

"I don't love her, I just thought that if her friends saw me they probably would've freaked that's all," Leo denied. It seems that I wasn't the only one who noticed, because Raph, decided to put his two cents worth in.

"Your red face says otherwise fearless," Leo was wide eye at that and walked off to his room for bed, or to get away from us.

"Just be quiet you two, you don't know anything," he said before shutting the door.

"He has the hots for Kiara big time bro," I said to my older brother who, beside me, was still in the living area.

"Sure does. Haha, I can't wait til morning where we tease him even more," Raph laughed, I laughed along with him for a bit.

"Well, it is getting late, I'm heading to bed, night Raph," I said as I walked to my room.

"That's new, usually you fall asleep out here after playing too many games," Raph said.

"Felt like going to my room early tonight," I said.

"Alright then, night bro," Raph called back. I walked into my room with shutting the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on my bed dreaming of the beautiful brown haired girl, friend of Kiara's and the love of my life, Gloria Diego. _I can't wait til tomorrow where I get to see the beautiful Gloria again,_ and that was my last thought before I entered dreamland.

**Jasmine's POV**

It was getting late by the time Gloria and Tanyta were heading to bed for some much needed shut eye. I'm still waiting up for Kiara, _when she gets home she's going to be in so much trouble_ I thought. She should've been back by now. _Where are you K?_ I asked myself. I started to dose off but woke up instantly _I can't fall asleep now. Not yet anyway,_ I thought. My eyes couldn't stay open. _I'll just close my eyes for a bit,_ I said to myself and did just that.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

I woke up to someone shaking my arm.

"Jazzy, time to get up sweetie," I heard a voice, think it was Tinny, wake me up.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Seven am, come on you need to get ready or we'll be late for school," Gloria said as she came out of her room in her school uniform just doing up her tie. Our school uniform consists of a knee-length checker skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a sort of tie, with long white coloured socks, with a pair of low heels, the colour black, with her mid-back length brown hair half-up. I absolutely hate our uniforms, especially the skirts, I'm not a girly girl, but I'll wear a dress to parties but that about it, anything else and I dress like a tomboy, no questions asked, or they may get a punch in. Tanyta, I saw was the same, but with her chin-length black hair was down as always.

"Fine, have you seen Kiara yet? Has she arrived home while I was sleeping?" I asked.

"No, she hasn't returned all night," Tinny said.

"Man, where could she be?" I wondered.

"Maybe, we were lucky, she may have come home, slept for a bit, while you were asleep Jaz, woke up early, had her shower, then already left for Colegio," Gloria suggested. Because I had gotten used to Gloria speaking in her native tongue and that I have no idea what she just said I let it pass, but hearing that sentence I'm sure she meant 'school' I think.

"Possible Glo, but if that was the case, her dress she wore last night would be in the laundry basket," Tan said.

"Well, I'll just have a shower and get ready, hopefully she will arrive soon," I said as I walked off to the bathroom with my school uniforms.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

When I finished my shower and got dressed, my shoulder-length curly blonde hair was left damp and up in a ponytail. Tan and Glo were waiting for me; they already had their breakfast, so they waited for me to finish mine. Once I finished, we headed off to school. _I can't wait til school's finished, we're going to see the guys again. I'm going to see Raph again,_ I thought. I was screaming on the inside but was hiding my excitement on the outside, unlike Gloria who was jumping around like mad.

"I can't wait to see Mikey again," she cried out.

"We know, and I just can't wait to talk about inventing with Don," Tan said.

"Well, let's go inside and wait the day out so we can see them," I said and headed inside with the girls following. I may be the youngest but sometimes I'm known as second-in-command, maybe it's because of my bad girl attitude or something or because besides Kiara I can fight and take care of Gloria and Tanyta. We headed inside and walked to our first class which was English. I hate English. As we headed inside, we saw Stacey and her crew talking. As we came closer we heard her talk about last night.

"I hope that thug killed that bitch. I paid good money for it to happen," she said. I couldn't believe it. _She paid a thug to kill Kiara, wait til I get my hands on her. But she didn't say Kiara; she could have meant another girl from last night. But who else made Stacey angry then?_ I kept arguing with myself.

"Look, she hasn't arrived at school today. Such an unfortunate accident," I heard Stacey continue then laughed. _You better not be talking about Kiara, bitch,_ I said to myself.

"Oh hey, girls," the snobbish bitch of the west, Stacey, called to us. "Where's Kiara? Did she take a wrong turn at getting home last night?" she asked. I couldn't believe it; she paid the fucking thug for killing Kiara. _You are so dead Stacey,_ I thought.

"Oh, you bitch. You are a fucking cold-hearted bitch, you know that?" I said in her face, very angry.

"Really? I didn't know." Stacey said sarcastically and a little dramatically. "Oh no, girls, I'm a cold hearted bitch, oh no, whatever am I gonna do?" Her crew started to laugh like hyenas.

"That does it, you so asked for it bitch!" I said, balling my fists and gave her face a good punch to it. Funny thing is that when I punch something especially hard my hand usually hurts, but it didn't even tickled me this time. _That's weird, my hand feels like stone._ I thought as I looked to my hand, my eyes widened, instead of tan skin, there was a stone hand, a darker colour than my skin. It collided with Stacey's face and made a large dent in her jaw. _Wow, did I do that?_ I asked myself. Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed, nearly the whole class did, even Tan and Glo were shocked at what just happened. They were about to say something but were interrupted by a sudden voice.

"What is going on here?" our English teacher, Mr Bowley said. Simon Bowley is a white man, who looks to be in his mid-30s with glasses over his blue eyes and his blonde hair short, really short with little bald spots here and there; his wardrobe consisted of a brown suit, with black dress shoes. Out of all the teachers, Mr Bowley is the only one who wears a suit and is my favourite teacher, just not the subject.

"Jasmine punched Stacey for no reason Mr Bowley," a cheerleader I recognised as Cadence Gravel, another popular girl and Stacey's friend 'so-called friend' more like. She was wearing her school uniforms, with her wavy blonde hair in her face, covering one dark blue eye with the other dark blue eye showing.

"Miss Hunt, would you kindly explain yourself?" Mr Bowley asked.

"No Mr B, I don't. Maybe once Stacey wakes up, she can tell you what she did to Kiara last night," I said. I knew that Stacey will fake her innocence and tell them she did nothing, I just wanted their attention to her and not me.

"Detention Miss Hunt," Mr B said. "Miss Gravel, please escort Miss Henderson to the nurse's office."

"Yes sir," Cadence said as she picked her up and trudged away from the class. _Great, a day of school and now a detention. Great at this rate I won't get to see Raph,_ I thought.

"What's happening?" I asked myself under my breath.

_**Donatello's POV**_

When Michelangelo and Raphael had finished teasing Leonardo and Master Splinter had retired to his room all was quiet. My guess is that Raph, Mikey and Leo had gone to bed for the night. It was twelve am and I was still up keeping an eye on Kiara, making sure she is stable. I made it my top priority on checking for burn marks, for what Leo had said about the fireballs. Everything seemed in good condition and surprisingly enough no burns. _That is freaky,_ I thought. Anyway I stayed in the infirmary with her to make sure she stays stable until she awoke, which hopefully it would be soon. I was becoming tired and needed sleep but I wasn't about to fall asleep until Kiara is awake. _I'll just close my eyes for a while,_ I thought and closed my eyes resting them.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

I woke up when I found out that I was asleep, I checked the clock above my work space and saw that it was only five am. _I need a coffee to keep myself awake, so I can keep an eye on Kiara,_ I thought to myself. So I headed out of the infirmary, hoping that Kiara wouldn't wake up, at least until I return. I was heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, but when I reached the doorway to the kitchen, a voice called me.

"Donny, why are you still up?" my eldest brother, Leonardo came up behind me. I looked to him as he headed to the kitchen also, probably to get a drink of water.

"How do you get up so early every morning?" I asked, changing subject but also added "and I was just heading to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee then heading back to the infirmary to watch over Kiara".

"Well, I go to bed early and set my alarm for six, so that it gives me some alone time for doing some katas before training starts," he answered my question. "Why don't you head to bed? You did check her right?"

"Yea, I checked her, she's stable," I answered and asked "so… why you up this early if your alarm is always set at six?"

"Then there isn't any reason for staying with her right?" he asked then answered "because I needed a drink of water, my throat is feeling very dry".

"I guess not. But I would like to stay with her to make sure she stays stable. At least until she wakes up anyway," I said.

"Donnie, I'm sure she'll be fine. You on the other hand look like you need a week's sleep," he joked. It's true; I haven't been sleeping well for the last couple nights because of my gadgets and inventions.

"Haha, you're so funny Leo," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "But you're right. I'll head to bed now, for at least another hour or so before training."

"Good, we don't want a zombie Donnie in the morning now do we? Even if he had had some sleep already," he continued to joke.

"Haha, no I guess not and I got tomorrow morning to check on her, or should I say later this morning," I laughed. "Goodnight Leo, or should I say good morning?" I continued to laugh softly.

"Good morning bro," Leo said as he laughed as well and headed to the kitchen to get his drink of water. I then headed to my bedroom. Once I had reached my destination and went inside, I shut the door behind me and headed to my bed while trying not to trip up on anything that was left on the floor by me. Once I reached my bed unscathed, I lay down and closed my eyes wishing this afternoon would come quickly so that I can see Tanyta again. _I can't wait to see you again Tanyta_, was my last thought before I started dreaming of her.

_**Raphael's POV**_

I woke up at six am just like my brothers, to be ready for training at 7am. I don't know why I bothered waking up an hour early so I decided to go back to sleep for a while longer. I don't know how Leonardo can get up at this time every morning of the year. Anyway, back to me, I was just making myself comfortable for more sleep and trying to remember my dream with Jasmine, when there was banging happening on my bedroom door.

"What?" I called out angry that that knock had interrupted me getting comfortable and making me lose my thoughts on Jazzy.

"Time for training Raph. Get up," I heard the voice of Fearless himself.

"Alright, give me a second to get ready," I said, the only response I got was nothing, just silence. _He must have left,_ I thought. I checked the clock and saw that it said 7am. _Man. Time sure does fly when you're trying to remember a dream,_ I continued to think. I got up and put my mask on and put my sais in my belt, once I put that on as well as my elbow and knee pads, I headed out to the dojo to meet my bros and sensei. When I had arrived I could see Leonardo, Sensei and Donatello were already there, and Michelangelo was just coming in behind me. We all took our positions on our knees in front of Master Splinter to start our lesson. Today we were doing our usual katas then moved onto doing some sparring, Mikey/Leo and Don/me. We always do sparring after katas. I don't mind, I just would like more excitement every once in a while.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

"Hajime" Splinter called for us to stop, we all ceasefire and looked toward him. "Let's make this more interesting shall we?" he said with a grin. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, attack me with your weapons."

"WHAT!" my bros and I said together.

"But why sensei?" Leo asked.

"To see if you have learnt anything from what I taught you," Splinter said. "Take your time at attacking, my sons." I didn't waste any time in waiting and attacked, it was over in a blink of an eye, I rushed in attacked, but ended up on my shell behind him, I looked at Master Splinter and saw that he hadn't moved at all, unless he pushed me down, then turned back, but I put my money on the first. Michelangelo was next he came at Splinter fast and almost got a hit but his nunchuck was caught as he was tossed behind Splinter and landed on his plastron. Donnie was next he wasn't fast and he wasn't strong, but put a stick in his hand and he's one hell of a machine. He swung his bo staff at Splinter and again, like Mikey, the staff was grabbed by Sensei and Don was thrown around and hit the wall near the doorway, sliding down and sitting in place. Leo was last and unlike the rest of us, he lasted longer; like he always does, but also, he ended up on his side in front of Splinter.

"Not bad my sons. Although, I sensed that you four are too confident," Splinter said.

"We're never _too_ confident, but we are confident enough Sensei," I corrected.

"Yes, and with that amount of confidence, it could be your downfall. Take this lesson into mind that being over confident can lead to disaster" Sensei finished talking then he headed out of the dojo, heading back to his chambers to meditate, I presumed. When we had finished, we headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Mikey took his place as the chef and Don, Leo and I sat down at the table. Out of all of us, Mikey was the cooking king, although I'll never admit it to him. Leo burns just about anything, even water. Donny can cook, but being busy with his inventions that he reckons he doesn't have time to cook but has time to eat. I don't cook, I mean I can cook, but I prefer not to. I glanced at the clock, finding that it was 10pm. _The girls will still be in school and Kiara is still out of it in the infirmary_ I thought.

"Donny, what's the deal with Kiara now? Surely, she is well and awake by now. Right?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that bro, cause look" Mikey said as he pointed to the doorway of the kitchen. Leo, Don and I looked around and noticed that Kiara was standing in the doorway, wide eyed and jaw wide open. _Oh shit. I hope that she doesn't faint or scream on us_ I cursed.

_**Gloria's POV**_

When I saw Jasmine's fist turn to stone I literally freaked. I didn't know if her whole body was gonna turn to stone or if it is only her fist, but I was hoping it was the latter. After Mr Bowley told Jazzy that she had detention and that Cadence left with Stacey, Jazzy did a great on her by the way, we all had settled down and started our first lesson _I hope this day ends quickly, I want to see Mikey again,_ I thought. We listened to Mr B going on and on about Shakespeare's tragedy play. Macbeth. _Aburrido,_ I continued to think.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

Once English was over, a double lesson mind you, I was relieved plus, I think I was about to fall asleep during it. Anyway, I was still wondering about Kiara, for some reason I know she isn't dead, and I did hear what Stacey said this morning, which made me upset, but I know that Kiara isn't dead, but I wonder. I wonder if she is at home yet or if she has arrived to school and is in our next class waiting, or if she really is dead. _No seas ridiculo_ I told myself _she isn't dead, she isn't_. I could feel the wind around me bristle, but calmed down and the wind slowly died down, I looked around and noticed that no one had seen it. _Whoa. Cool!_ I thought. Anyway, Tanyta, Jasmine and I headed to our next class, which is math, once we were dismissed from English. We all hate our teacher, Ms Georgia Kontos; she can be one hell of an annoyance. We could get an answer wrong while doing maths and she laughs like it's a joke that we get something that is easy for her but hard for us, wrong. Tanyta is a pro at math, if we needed help we look to Tan and she happily helps us out, Kiara can be helpful sometimes also but not as helpful as Tan.

We arrived at our destination and found no teacher yet, so we just found our seats and got ourselves prepared for the dreaded lesson.

"Hey Glo, what do you think caused me to make my hand turn to stone and be able to dent Stacey's jaw?" Jazzy called to me.

"I honestly don't know Jas," I answered "maybe ask Tan, she's more of a wiz at this stuff".

"Already did, she guessed it to be anger, but I don't know. I've been angry before and that has never happened." Jas continued while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, there's your answer I guess, but that is kinda freaky," I answered. We sat down at tables at the back of the room and talked amongst ourselves until I could hear voices. Voices that I didn't entirely want to hear at this point.

"Can you believe that that psycho Jasmine punched Stacey's face and not only that her hand turned to stone," I heard Cadence say.

"I know right, I'm kinda hoping that her whole body would of turned to stone so she won't be a threat anymore," another female voice called. I recognized the voice to be Rose Sleep, she is one of Stacey's other friend and is also a cheerleader. I looked to Jazzy to see if she heard her, but fortunately for them she didn't hear, but unfortunately for them I did, otherwise, if Jazzy had heard she would've went over there and smashed her face in. I looked to the two cheerleaders and found out why Jazzy didn't hear them. It's because they are at the front of the class. _But how come I heard them if they are that far away, it doesn't make any sense,_ I thought. I saw both cheerleaders in their uniforms. One had wavy blonde hair covering one dark blue eye while the other is visible. A second cheerleader I could see had curly black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Well, I hoped Kiara never comes back; she can be one annoying bitch who is also a pest. I can't believe those three are even friends with her. I mean are they that desperate?" Cadence continued, I balled my hands into fists and threw my hand back like I was going to punch someone, I threw my hand their way, even though I know they are at the front and I'm at the back and I won't be able to reach them from here, but I still did it. Once I pushed my fist forward, I felt a gush of wind blow at them pushing them into the wall behind them hard, they both fell to the ground unconscious. _Dios Mio! __¿__Qu__é__ ha pasado? __¿__Como ha pasado eso?_ I thought to myself. Everyone saw the girls fall but they didn't know what happened except Tan and Jaz.

"What happened Glo?" Tanyta asked.

"I honestly don't know Tan," I said as I looked at my hands. "For some reason air came out of my hand at Cadence and Rose," I whispered, I didn't want the other students to know.

"Whoa! Okay, first it's Jaz with her stone hand and now Gloria with… air-hands" Tanyta said, trying to find the word to describe the air that came from my hand.

"Yea. Weird," Jaz and I said together. _What's going on with us?_ I asked myself.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I awoke with no idea what time it is. I looked around and saw that I wasn't at home.

"Where am I?" I asked. _Wow, why is it that every time someone wakes up, looks around then asked the most common question 'where am I?' Huh, pathetic if you ask me_. Anyway, I sat up and looked around, noticing that I was in some sort of infirmary or something with a computer and hospital supplies. I hate hospitals. Don't know why, but they give me the creeps. So, once I sat up and looked around, I decided to get up, so I got up slowly to make sure that I wasn't dizzy or anything.

Once I was up, I headed towards the door and headed out. Once I exited the room, I noticed that I have had arrived in a hallway with other doorways. _I wonder where they lead to?_ I asked myself, I went to the first door and peered in. It was a bedroom with orange coloured walls and a double bed, with orange blankets and sheets sprawled everywhere. There was also a desk at the end of the bed, up against the wall, a TV on one side of the desk and on the other side a sketch pad with pencils and pens as well as texas, crayons and coloured pencils. _This person must love sketching. Kinda like Gloria,_ I thought to myself. I also noticed one hell of a mess on the floor like Jasmine. _This person needs a major clean-up day,_ I chuckled at the thought; I closed the door and headed to another door. I peered inside the room and noticed that it was another bedroom.

But with their walls painted red and red blankets and sheets sprawled yet again on the double bed. A small table with a TV on it in a corner at the end of the bed as well. I noticed it to be a little neater than the other room, but still messy.

I closed that door and went to another door, which leaded to… another bedroom. This particular one was one that Tanyta would love. This room had purple walls, purple blankets and sheets all neat and tucked in on yet another double bed; the bed I noticed also had dust on it as well, almost as if no one has slept in it for years. I noticed the room to be messy with gadgets and other cool inventions that I know that Tanyta would love to tinker with. I chuckled at that thought. I noticed there to be a computer in a corner of the room; it looked almost as if someone sleeps there instead. _Whoever this person is, they really need to know the comforts for sleep is in a bed, not at a computer,_ I thought. This person kinda reminds me of Tanyta. When she gets stuck in an invention or something, she falls asleep and Jasmine or I would have to move her, depending on who's awake at that time, which is usually me.

I shut that door and headed to the last door down the hallways before leading to an open area. I arrived at the last door and peered in. I saw another double bed with blue sheets, blankets all tucked in nice and neatly, I also saw the walls painted blue. I noticed that out of all the rooms, this one is the most cleanest, everything is organised, put away in its place and no mess was on the floor whatsoever. _This room I definitely prefer than the others_ I thought. I closed that door and headed out to the open area and saw a wide space, I was shocked at the size.

It is close to the size of a football stadium. I was on the second level, so I could see things much better and I noticed there was a living area with lots of TVs and couches as well as a coffee table. I looked to the right and noticed another door. _Hm. I wonder if that leads outside?_ I wondered. I looked around the second level and noticed a stairway right next to me. I had climbed down and headed to the door that I was looking at. I reached the door and was about to open it when I heard muffled voices behind me. I looked behind me, but found no one there. I noticed some more doors, but my attention was drawn to the middle one where there was a light coming from under the doorway as well as from a crack in the door. I walked to that door and listened in. I had only caught the last bit.

"Donny, what's the deal with Kiara now? Surely she is well and awake by now. Right?" a gruff Brooklyn accent sounded from behind the door. _That's the first voice I heard from when that mysterious guy saved me. Is that how he knows my name? But that can't be, I didn't tell them my name,_ I thought. _And Donny! He's not talking to Donatello, Donny, Tanyta's friend that she met last night. At least, I think it was last night, I don't know how long I was out for_. I caught what 'Donny' said.

"Well, she is stable now, which is good. She hasn't woken up yet but I'll check her again after breakfast". I walked and was going to confront them. I opened the door and was met with the strangest sight. I saw what appeared to be 4 giant walking talking turtles. Each sported a different coloured headband as well as different coloured skin as well as different… weapons? My jaw dropped open and my eyes were wide. I heard the turtle with sea-green skin and an orange mask around its eyes, say.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that bro cause look," he pointed at me with wide eyes too. Come to think of it, they all had wide eyes.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm going to faint," I said as my world black. I felt strong hands stop me falling to the ground bit that was all I felt, heard or seen before my world went completely black.

_**Mysterious Female's POV**_

I had felt strong vibrations from three of the elements; earth, air and fire. That means that one of the three could be my little sister or all three of the elements being in one person and could be her. _Where are you sis?_ I screamed inside my head. I have to keep looking for her, but I better report first. I conjured up my fire ring to contact my master.

"My Lord, I have news," I said, still not sure whether it's good or bad news.

"Speak," my master had said.

"I could feel three vibrations from earth, air and fire. Either one or all could be the one I'm looking for," I answered.

"Hm. Very interesting. If she has discovered three of the elements already then it won't be long before she will need to return here and take her place as well as be prepared for the upcoming battle," my master had said.

"Forgive me my Lord, but shouldn't I be next? I mean I _am_ the oldest and know more about our way of life and our battle strategies then she would know in a night," I said.

"Yes, true but the legend said that a half-demon would take over, once they have found their inner power, as well as when I pass on. Now find her and don't report back until you have found her," he said before disconnecting, leaving me in my thoughts. _Why am I even bothering with finding her, seriously?_ I thought and thinking about what my master had said got me furious._ Fine, if that's the way you want to play, I'll play along with my own game; I should be next in line, not my sister. So if I find her, kill her and say there was a terrible accident, I'll be next. Hahaha_ I chuckled evilly while heading off to try and find my sister.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

**Author's Note:** Oooo, now things are getting interesting, Kiara – fireballs, Jasmine – stone fist, Gloria – wind blowing; what will Tanyta's power be? And who is this 'mysterious female' and 'lord' that she keeps contacting. And what about the legend, creepy. Questions, questions, well to find out keep in touch and this story will tell you all that you need to know. R&R will be appreciated. Update will happen same time next week. Don't go too far away and keep an eye out for it.

**Raph:** Little miss Kiara fainted at the sight of us, now that's rude, but funny that she told us that she was fainting, you know what I'm saying bros *_falls on floor and rolls around laughing hysterically_*

**Mikey:** I know dude, man, too bad that we didn't video tape it right *_also on floor laughing hysterically_*

**Me:** Well, I thought that it could do with some laughter *_snickers_*

**Leo:** Hurry up and put the next one up please. I want to know if Kiara will wake up again and not faint or freak out at us.

**Me:** Sure thing, just hold your horses, guys.

**Don:** Kinda hard to do, they won't stop moving *_holding the horses by their reins tightly_*

**Me:** Ok, leave me alone for another day or so and I'll have another up soon ok

**L, R, D, M:** Ok. TMNTfan95 doesn't own us only her OCs *_leaves room_*

**Me:** Finally, never thought that they leave, time for sleep and I'll get back to work on this tomorrow *_yawns… heads to bed and sleeps_*

**Translations:**

**Colegio****:** School

**Aburrido:** Boring

**No seas ridiculo:** Don't be ridiculous

_**¿**_**Qu****é**** ha pasado?:** What happened?

_**¿**_**Como ha pasado eso?:** How did this happen?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my fans who are in love with this story. I would also like to thank Halloween Witch for fixing up my grammar, you rock. I write the chapters but Halloween fixes my grammar, I wouldn't even have this story if it wasn't for her. Also big thanks to lunexa for helping me with the Spanish words, as well as I Love Kittens Too, thank you both. Anyway without further ado, here is the next chapter.

**Raph:** Seriously what takes you so long to write up one chapter woman?

**Me:** If you must know, I have to figure out how to describe the settings, the characters, the plot as well as the talking, what you say, what your brother's say, what the girls say. Also try to make it all fit in with each other.

**Mikey:** But all that is sooo boring! Can't you do it quicker?

**Me:** No Mikey, because if I try, the story line doesn't work well. And I want my story to be great. Do you all want to have great parts or be with the girls sooner?

**Mikey and Raph:** Shell yea.

**Me:** Well then, leave me alone and I'll be able to do it quicker.

**Mikey:** Party pooper.

**Raph:** Whatever

**Me:** Now get.

**R, M:** Alright. TMNTfan95 doesn't own us or our friends, just her OCs.

**Mikey:** Why do we have to keep saying that?

**Me:** Because it is to make sure that every reader reading this story knows that I don't own you but my OCs.

**Mikey:** Oh ok, bye

**Raph:** See ya later *_Mikey and Raph walk off leaving me alone_*

**Me:** About time they left, now back to the story *_typing story_*

**Note:** *_**'talking through phone'**_*, *_thoughts_*.

**Chapter 7: Terrible Accident**

_**Master Splinter's POV**_

When my son, Leonardo, brought Miss Young to the lair, I was quite shocked. And when he told me about her using fireballs, it got me thinking about a legend that I have read about from a book from the Ancient One that I happened to have gotten for my birthday last year. I remember reading something about a demon king who could control all elements; fire, water, earth and air. He had two daughters, one was born full demon with her mother being demon and the other was born half-demon with her mother being human. The half-demon lived with her mother on Earth and has no idea about her powers, but once she harnesses the power, it is said that the true heir will be revealed to take the throne of Demontopia.

Since Leonardo told me about her encounter with fire I was meditating for the rest of the day. My meditation had got me thinking, _what if Miss Young is the half-demon from the legend? If so, then I think the legend may come true_. I also read that if evil found out about the legend and found the half-demon, it could lead to world destruction. So, I fear if Miss Young is the half-demon then she is in danger and we must protect her at all costs. _I hope my sons are up for the challenge,_ I prayed to myself before going back to meditation.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

I was awoken from my meditation when I had heard footsteps heading to my door, I had listened hard and heard a shoes step. _Hm, it would seem Miss Young is up,_ I thought. I got up and heard the footsteps heading away toward the kitchen. I opened my door and saw her just standing at the door looking in, by the look on my sons faces; they all were surprised and shocked. I saw her fainting and Leonardo grabbing her before she landed on the ground. They soon headed to the living room with her and had set her down on the couch.

"My sons, what had happened to Miss Young?" I had asked coming from behind.

"Basically, Kiara woke up, wondered around the lair, went to the kitchen, saw us, told us she was fainting then fainted," my youngest son, Michelangelo, said in the simplest way. He will always try to find the simplest ways to explain things. I had heard Leonardo and Raphael arguing about Miss Young being Leonardo's girlfriend when I heard a ringtone of a phone coming from Miss Young. _I only hope that if my sons end up finding love with Miss Young and her friends, I hope they don't break my sons' hearts,_ I thought and listened to Donatello speaking to whoever is on the other end.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

When Kiara said she was going to faint, my instincts told me to catch her before she hit ground and got a head injury. I made it just in time and picked her up bridal style.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Raphael asked.

"Put her on the couch Leo," Donatello ordered, being the medi-turtle of us four. He knew what to expect and keow what to do in these situations as well as how to do it.

I took Kiara to the couch and placed her down slowly and gently. As I was placing her down I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful and peaceful she looked. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and I also noticed the same blue strapless mini dress from last night, how it covered her curves in all the right places. _Leonardo Hamato, stop thinking like that. she fainted, so that means she wouldn't want m,e_ I thought sadly. _But what if she decides that she does want you?_ another voice in my head told me. I kept arguing with myself while staring at Kiara that I didn't hear my red-clad brother talking to me.

"Oi, earth to Leo, you there. Would you stop staring at your girlfriend for one second, you're creeping me out." I looked to him to see a smug look on his face.

"She isn't my girlfriend Raph," I said to my hot-headed brother _but I wish she was_ I finished in a thought. I then heard Master Splinter make the scene and asked what had happened to Kiara and Mikey had answered. You gotta hand it to Mikey to try and make a serious situation into a joke and comical. I had to admit that telling us she was going to faint was funny but I held my posture. We heard a Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' ringtone coming from a phone, we heard it coming from Kiara, we checked her purse that I left on the coffee table for her and found her phone. The caller ID said… Tanyta.

"Who is it Leo?" Donnie asked.

"It's Tanyta, she must be ringing Kiara to find out where she is," I answered. Donnie snatched the phone and answered. I had a feeling he was going to do that when I mentioned Tanyta, I chuckled at him, he didn't seem to notice that Mikey, Raph and I were snickering at him about it.

"Hello Kiara's phone, this is Don," the whole conversation I didn't catch but all I know is that Don told her that Kiara is alright just sleeping. _Please wake up again soon Kiara, I want to see those beautiful hazel brown eyes again,_ I thought while looking at her.

_**Gloria's POV**_

My hermanas always say that I have trouble being patient, well what can I say, it's not my nature to be patient. Out of us four, Jasmine would have to be the more impatient one. But right now I was getting anxious, even more than usual, we didn't hear from Kiara all day and I was getting very worried and usually I would never worry but in this case I make an exception. But at this moment I've been really, really, _really_ worried. It was twelve pm, lunchtime, and we had finished our lunch and decided to go to the library, away from the crowd as well as to talk about Kiara without any eavesdroppers. Sometime during the discussion Tanyta decided enough is enough. She grabbed her phone out and dialled Kiara's number.

"Girls, I've going to call Kiara and see where the heck she is. She's been gone since last night and I know for a fact that she would never go down without a fight" she said while putting the phone to her ear. She had put it on loud speaker for all of us to listen to, the phone was picked up on the fourth ring. The voice who answered wasn't the person who she had called.

'_**Hello Kiara's phone, this is Don.'**__Don? __¡No puede ser!__¿__Os si puede?__ Donny, the guy that was chatting to Tanyta most of the night last night._

"Why did you answer Kiara's phone?" Jasmine demanded in a loud whisper because we were in a library.

'_**Because she's asleep'**_ he said simply.

"Asleep? Its noon, did something happen to her?" I asked.

'_**There was an accident last night, Leo was walking her home and they were ambushed by Purple Dragons, a gang of thugs who do wrong mind you. But she's alright, no scratches or anything just sleeping. She's been out for about 14 hours now,'**_ he answered. I think Tan, Jas and I were all shocked at hearing that she and Leo were ambushed but also glad that she was not harmed at all.

"That's good. When she wakes up, could you please get her to call us? We're worried sick about her," Tan said.

'_**Sure Tanyta, no problem'**_ Don said.

"Alright then, thanks Don, bye" Tan continued.

'_**Bye Tan,'**_ he finished and hung up. We all looked at Tanyta's phone for a bit before she put it away. I saw her face flushed a light pink when Don called her Tan, then saw it sadden when he hung up.

"Well, at least we know that Kiara's alright, right? And at least she is with the guys, right?" I tried to start a conversation.

"I guess, but why didn't they call us?" Jasmine asked.

"Maybe because they don't have our numbers, genius," Tan said.

"I gave Raph mine without you two noticing obviously," Jas continued.

"And I gave mine to Mikey," I added.

"Fine, I admit it, I gave mine to Don as well," Tanyta finally confessed.

"Well anyway, I hope she calls us and comes home, I miss her very much," I said.

"I'm sure she will Glo, be patient ok. We miss her a lot too," Tan reassured me. I was about to add something to that when we had heard the bell ring for the next lesson.

"Oh no. Come on girls we can't keep Mr Best waiting," Tanyta said and got up. Shane Best is our geography teacher and I hate geography, I get Tinny to help with this sort of stuff. We collected our stuff and headed to our next class. _Grand, just what I need, for my brain to explode from all of this nonsense,_ I thought to myself.

_**Donatello's POV**_

When Leonardo had told us that Tanyta had rang Kiara's phone I was stoked. I snatched the phone away from him and answered. I was so happy that Tanyta called. I love hearing her voice, it so gentle that it sounds like a bird singing in the morning. _Oh what am I thinking? Enough of that Donatello_ I thought. Anyway, I just finished taking to her and hung up. I didn't want our conversation to end there, oh well. I was telling my brothers and father on how Gloria, Jasmine and she are worried sick and why I had answered the phone and not her when all of a sudden we heard a moan coming from the couch. We all looked over and saw that Kiara was waking up. I looked to Leo and noticed that he was just staring at her. _Haha, man Leo, you are so intrigued by her aren't you?_ I asked myself, chuckling.

"What just happened? And why do I have a throbbing headache?" Kiara asked. "Last thing I remember is waking up in what appeared to be an infirmary, then walking around, hearing voices and seeing four giant walking talking turtles. Haha, strangest dream yet. I need to stop eating chocolate before I go to bed. Not good for you," she chuckled. She was rubbing her eyes as she was saying this so she had no idea who was in the room with her.

"Haha, dudette, that is funny," Michelangelo laughed. She stopped rubbing her head and looked towards Mikey after he said that. When her gaze landed on us and she was staring wide eyes and her mouth hung open.

"You know lady, you could catch flies with your mouth opened like that," my hot-headed brother, Raphael said.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Kiara asked.

"Unfortunately not Kiara," Leo said.

"Well, what a relief, I wouldn't want to…" she paused for a second. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" we all looked at each other. Finally it was Leo who spoke.

"We know you're name Kiara because we've met before."

"What do you mean 'we met before'? How? When?" she asked.

"We met you and your friends at the party last night," I continued.

"Really? The only people my girls and I saw last night were four incredibly cute guys and one slutty drama queen. And I think I would remember seeing four giant turtles last night…" she paused for another minute, "…unless… you are the four guys that we were chatting to" she continued looking a bit flushed. "But seriously how? How is it possible, I mean you are giant turtles and we talked to humans last night. Ow, my headache is becoming impossible. Got any painkillers or anything… uh…, Donatello wasn't it?"

"Yes, I do. And please call me Don or Donny. Whichever is easy on you," I said. I headed off to my lab and grabbed what Kiara had requested then went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and headed back to the living area. I had a feeling that she had a huge question to ask about us and Master Splinter will tell her our story.

_**Kiara's POV**_

To be honest, I was shocked at seeing four giant turtles and a giant rat watching me, as I was waking up. I mean who has seen these creatures when they just woke up. None. Anyway, as soon as I had awoken, I started talking to the guys. When I heard them use my name I was shocked to know how they know. And when they said that we met before, I was absolutely flabbergasted. Then it dawned on me about the four cute guys that we saw last night were these guys. When Donatello left to get me some tablets for this headache I was getting. When he was gone, I had finally calmed down and decided to ask my main question that has been on my mind lately since I saw them.

"How did _this_ happen?" I asked gesturing to their appearances.

"Listen child, I will tell you of our origin. It all started eighteen years ago, I was what you might call a normal rat. I remember a day that started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carrying a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck. Another young ran out to stop the old man from being ran over. But in the process, the young boy with the pet turtles dropped the jar when he was bumped. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered the turtle's bodies. I took pity gathering then them up on a coffee can. As I picked them up some of the ooze got on me. Once I had gathered them all up, I then took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find that the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growths. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground, I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so different. I was amazed by their dexterity but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke, my name. Soon they all were speaking. Intelligence, followed soon after. Realising that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjitsu. The art of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance art I fished out of a storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo," the rat said gesturing to the blue-bandanna wearing turtle. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him for some strange reason. "Donatello," he continued gesturing to Donny who arrived back with the painkillers and a glass of water and gave them to me. "Raphael," gesturing to the red clad turtle. "Michelangelo," he finished gesturing to the orange masked turtle.

"And how we became human for the night, it's because of my invention I was working on. A watch that could turn us human temporarily," Donatello mentioned about the last bit that confused me. I was so intrigued by the story and by the invention Donny had made but what got me was that I didn't catch the rat's name yet.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" I asked.

"You may call me Master Splinter or Sensei," he said. "We have remained in secret and that is our story," he finished.

"But how do you know martial arts?" I asked I asked.

"That is a story for another time," Master Splinter said. It is better now that knowing his name instead of calling him rat. I'm not too fond of rats but in this case, I'll make an exception.

"Master Splinter, no disrespect, but um where am I? And why am I here?" I asked.

"Child, you are in our home, in the sewers," he answered, "and I think Leonardo can answer your second question." I looked to Leo and saw his cheeks tint a light pink.

"Well, you're here, because last night when I was walking you home when we were ambushed by Purple Dragons, they are a gang of thugs that aren't to be trusted. Anyway, you were caught, then somehow when the leader was going to do… unmentionable things to you, fireballs came out of your mouth and hands. Do you know what that was about?" he asked.

"Now, I remember, you left me with those goons. Where did you go anyway? And I have no idea on how I conjured fireballs, but I do know that it took a lot of my energy" I answered and asked.

"Well, I had to slip into something more comfortable and I didn't want to freak you out or get caught by those thugs. We're ninjas and we work in the shadows," he answered.

"Oh before I forget, Tanyta called you while you were out of it. She wants you to call her as soon as you woke up. I guess you can call her now if you wanted," Don told me.

"But please Miss Young do not tell them of us," Master Splinter said.

"Of course not Master Splinter. I mean if I told them 'hey girls, guess what, I met four giant turtles and a giant rat, come meet them' right. No disrespect Master Splinter but that will go extremely well wouldn't you think?" I sarcastically said. He came over to me and looked me dead in the eye right into my soul, it felt like it anyway.

"I believe you, though next time, don't use sarcasm on me, I get enough of that from my sons," he said looking toward Mikey and Raph.

"Sorry Master Splinter. I'll… uh… give Tanyta a call, it's already 3.30pm, time that school finishes. Oh shit, I missed school. Oh well, I'll get Tan to help me catch up on what I missed" I said as I pulled out my phone and dialled Tanyta's number, she picked up immediately.

"_**Kiara? Oh thank god! Where the heck have you been? We have been worried sick about you!"**_ Tanyta yelled through the phone, I just had to pull it away from my ear. I headed to the kitchen after excusing me from the others.

"_**Kiara! When Don told Tanyta you were ambushed last night I was absolutely worried chica. Why didn't you call us to help you?"**_ I heard Jasmine say.

"Ok, one: I didn't have time because once I was ambushed I was caught. And two: I probably was unconscious after making fireballs coming out of my mouth and hands," I said.

"_**Unconscious?"**_ both Tan and Jas said. _**"Don told us you were asleep. And what do you mean you made fireballs come out of your mouth and hands?"**_ Tan said.

"Yea, unconscious basically is sleeping isn't it? And I mean that when all seemed lost I somehow conjured fireballs," I asked jokingly.

"_**Haha, Kiara can still make a joke when things are hectic right now,"**_ Jasmine said sarcastically.

"_**Yea, something similar like that happened with Jas and Glo today. Jazzy's hand turned to stone while punching Stacey's face in and Glo had wind come out of her hand at Cadence and Rose knocking them all unconscious. And where are you anyway K?"**_ Tan asked.

"I'm at the guys' house. You remember Leo, Don, Mikey and Raph right?" I asked them.

"_**Yes, we remember,"**_ Jazzy said.

"Wow, what is happening to us girls," I asked remembering what Tan had said about Jasmine's rock hand and Gloria's wind hand and my fireballs.

"_**We have no idea chica but hopefully nothing bad happens,"**_ Tan said

"I just noticed, where is Gloria?" I asked, noticing the absence of the most talkative person.

"_**Glo went to the shop to pick up the groceries; it is her turn after all,"**_ Tan answered.

"Ok… I'll meet you at home, I need to get dressed out of this dress from last night," I said as I was walking to the living room.

"_**Ok, and bring the guys, we were all gonna see them again today after school,"**_ Tan said. I was about to say something else when I heard a ticking noise. I removed the phone from my ear and couldn't hear it but once I put the phone back to my ear, I heard it plain as day.

"Hey girls, do you hear ticking over there?" I asked with worry.

"_**No, why?"**_ Tan and Jas said together. I was still worried about them.

"Never mind hermanas," I said

"_**What's going on Kiara?"**_ Jazzy asked.

"Girls, I'll meet you outside okay, see you soon, bye," I said without giving anything away. I knew what the ticking noise was and I wasn't happy, I was scared. _I just hope I get there in time to get everyone out as well as them_ I thought.

"_**Ok Kiara, bye. But you didn't answer my quest…"**_ Jasmine said before it was lost because I hung up. I closed the phone and saw that the guys were looking at me with waiting eyes.

"Guys, I need to go back. Now!" I said to them.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"There's a bomb in the building, don't ask me how I know, I just do" I said noticing that they were gonna ask 'how I know'.

"Ok, let's go," Leo said. I don't know why but when he talks I feel weak in the knees.

"Thank you guys," I said I ran off with them in front.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

I didn't know how long we were running for but it felt like for hours.

"How long is it from the lair, to our apartment?" I asked Leo guessing he has been there before.

"About half an hour at least, if not less," he answered me.

"Can we get there faster then please?" I asked.

"Climb on my back, we're very fast and with you being carried, we'll be there in no time," he said.

"Okay, thanks Leo," I said as I got on his back. I don't know why but I felt real tingly inside my stomach and it wasn't a bad feeling but a nice sooting feeling. I laid my head on his shoulders as we ran off back to the apartment.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

As we arrived at the apartment I already saw smoke and fire and I didn't see the girls anywhere, I was becoming very, _very_ worried. I thought I had made it on time to get them out.

"Tanyta! Jasmine!" I shouted to them, I ran to the apartment to get them out when all of a sudden, BOOM! It seemed my world just slowed down completely like it was in slow motion.

"NOOO! TANYTA! JASMINE!" I screamed as I ran out to find them.

"Kiara, no, don't, it's too late," I heard Leo say behind me as he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. The guys were in their human form so they were out in the sunlight.

"No! It can't be, my friends, my sisters gone. How am I gonna explain this to their families, well besides Jasmine's," I said crying.

"Kiara!" I heard Gloria say. I looked up and seeing that G was running toward me with shopping bags in her hands. I ran to her and hugged her tightly, while she hugged me.

"Oh Glo! Gracias a dios you're alright. Tanyta, Jasmine," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh no, not them," she said as she looked at the house, I saw tears starting to come down. "No! No!" she kept whispering.

"I wasn't fast enough to reach them," I said.

"No, I should've brought them with me," Glo said. I hugged her tighter than possible to my chest as she buried her head in my shoulder as she cried.

"Help! Someone help!" I heard someone say; I looked to Gloria and saw that she had heard it also. I ran to the building not caring about anyone trying to call and stop me, I ran and ran until I ran into an alley beside the apartment and looked on the floor to find a body. I couldn't believe who it was, there lying on the ground was a curly-blonde haired girl known only as, one of my best friends, Jasmine Hunt.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

Once school was finished it was three pm, I was stoked to be out of there. _Can't wait, another hour or so and I'll get to see Raphael again. Cool it Jasmine, you can't act like a love-sick puppy when you see him,_ I told myself. Tanyta, Gloria and I were walking home talking about Donatello's explanation on how Kiara was and that she is alright.

"So, when are we going to see the guys?" Glo asked.

"Hopefully in an hours' time or so," Tan said.

"Yea," I agreed. "Also how much longer is Kiara gonna take to wake up and call us?"

"Well, hopefully it will be soon. I'm still worried about her being asleep" Tan said, she can act like the doctor sometimes, even when we have little scratches, she goes on and on about how worried she is because it could be infected or something like that. We weren't far from home when Ria remembered something.

"Oh chicas, I forgot, it's my turn to get the groceries. I'll go and get them now and meet you at home okay" she said.

"No problem, hermana. Just don't take too long," Tan had said

"Otherwise you might miss Kiara when she calls," I finished.

"Alright, alright, I'll hurry; just don't get into any trouble," Ria said as she headed off. "Te veo leigo hermanas."

"That girl is always on the move" I joked.

"She definitely is," Tan agreed, we laughed as we headed into the lobby and had calmed down and talked silently until we reached the fourth floor were our apartment is. As we headed into our apartment, I looked to the clock in the living room and saw that it was three-thirty pm. I was about to suggest about ringing Kiara again when Tanyta's phone began to ring. She picked it up once seeing who the caller was, which I had no idea who it is. It wasn't until Tan said Kiara's name that perked me up and I now know who it was. T had put it on loud speaker for me to hear also. We were on the phone for at least half an hour, when Kiara asked us about hearing a ticking noise, I couldn't hear ticking but with my shoes off, because my feet were sore and sweaty that I had to take them off, I had felt vibrations almost as if it was a ticking vibration. _This is getting freakier and freakier, now I'm able to feel vibrations in the ground,_ I thought astounded and creeped out at the same time. Once Kiara had hung up, without answering my question mind you, I was angry, but also glad to hear her voice again. About another 5 minutes had passed while we were waiting for Gloria and Kiara to come home, Tinny decided to have a shower to clean herself, I heard the water running, then all of a sudden BOOM! I was sent flying through the window into the alley below. I landed hard and had difficulty breathing. It had hurt everywhere. I could hear screaming, it was muffled, and it wouldn't help with the explosion being loud enough to have burst my eardrum almost completely.

"Help! Someone help!" I tried to yell to the people but only been able to make a whisper. I know that it wasn't loud enough but I was hoping that someone had heard it. I think they had heard me, because I had felt 6 pairs of feet vibrations running toward me. I looked up and saw Kiara and Gloria and to my surprise Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello were there also, I felt tears brim my eyes at seeing Kiara and Gloria alright as well as seeing Raph there.

"K, Glo, thank god you're safe," I cried as they ran toward me and pulled me into their arms.

"Jayjay, we're so glad that _you're_ safe," Kiara said while crying.

"Where's Tanyta?" I head Don asked.

"I don't know, she went to have a shower then BOOM! I was thrown from the window to here. I don't know what happened to Tan," I said, I was starting to feel very tired and almost fell asleep but not before hearing what Kiara said.

"Raph, take Jas to April's place, Mikey, please escort Glo there too. Leo and Don…" that was all I heard before I fell unconscious.

_**Tanyta's POV**_

When Gloria left to get the groceries and Jasmine and I headed inside the apartment I was happy but also worried about Kiara. But once my phone rang and I saw that it was Kiara, I instantly answered then put it on loud speaker for Jas to be able to hear also. Once K had hung up on us without answering the question, which had got me thinking. _Maybe it's a bomb that she heard, but how? I can't hear anything and she's somewhere else. Hm, things are becoming creepy_.

"Well, I'm gonna have a shower okay?" I said.

"Alright," Jas answered, I knew that she was still thinking about Kaira not answering her question, usually if you don't answer her question she becomes angry and trashes _anything_, but today she was too worried to care about that which is weird, she never worries. But I guess that it being a best friend at fault here I think Jas had allowed herself to worry. Anyway I jumped in the shower then turned the water, when all of a sudden BOOM! And for some reason my hands came up for defence and I closed my eyes to wait for the heat and surprising enough I didn't feel any heat. I slowly opened my eyes to see a wall of ice in front of me. I was shocked; I put my hands down and saw that the ice turned to water. _Oh my, now it's me with my 'water hands'. Can things get any weirder?_ I asked myself. I put a towel around me, one that wasn't on fire anyway, and walked out but found that I couldn't go any further than a few steps from the tub because my feet were becoming too hot from the floor, so I stepped into the bathtub and stayed there and waited. I was becoming colder and colder as well as tired and scared. _My friends or someone probably thinks I'm dead_ I thought. The smoke was becoming thicker and thicker and was barely breathable anymore.

"Help! Is anyone there? Help!" I called but no one came, I looked around the room and found a window, I opened the window and climbed through, even though it was small, it was big enough for me to climb out and onto the fire escape. I was about to descend when I heard…

"Tanyta! Can you hear me?" Kiara called out to me. In my haste I lost my grip and footing and fell to the ground screaming. I had landed hard and lost my breath for a minute. I had heard footsteps hurrying over to me. I couldn't make out anything as I was consumed by darkness.

_**Michelangelo's POV**_

When Kiara ordered that I take Gloria to April's I didn't go, instead I got Leonardo to do it for me. He wasn't too thrilled about the idea.

"Mikey, I don't think that's such a good idea," he said.

"What, I'm going with her to try and find Tanyta, that's all. I'm not taking your girlfriend away," I said joking.

"She's not my girlfriend," he lightly growled.

"Whatever bro, just go already, I'm not gonna do anything. We'll meet you at April's okay?" I finished. He didn't say anything as he, my other bros and the girls, besides Kiara, left for April's. I followed Kiara inside the burning building as I heard her call out.

"Tanyta! Can you hear me?" but no response came. But I did hear a scream coming from the direction of the bathroom, I'm pretty sure and by the look on Kiara's face she had heard it also. We headed to the bathroom. We opened the door, no one was there, but the window was opened. We headed over to it and looked out and we couldn't see anyone down below. I stepped back and found my feet burning; I looked down and saw that my feet were red.

"Ouch!" I yelled out and ran out the door to the other room closely followed by Kiara. I was jumping up and down trying to not touch the hot ground as much as possible.

"Shut up Mikey, we have to find Tanyta and fast!" I heard Kiara say on the verge of tears.

"Hey, no crying K, we'll find her okay?" I said trying to calm her down somewhat.

"I'm not too sure about that right now. She could be here and badly injured or worse" she started crying harder and this smoke was becoming unbearable, so I picked Kiara up bridal style and left the building as fast as I can. We made it out just as the building collapsed. I put Kiara back on the ground, then we headed off. I have a feeling I know what Kiara's feeling; guilt. I know it all too well with Leo having it a while back, feeling guilty that the only solution was to blow all of us up. He kept blaming himself, saying that it was his fault, even when we were trying to tell him that it wasn't, he disagrees and says that it is entirely his fault. Anyway, we headed back to April's place in silence and to deliver the terrible news.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

When we arrived at April's, it was all quiet. Gloria must have gone to bed and Jasmine was already sleeping but not in sight so I assume that Raphael must have taken her to bed as well after Donatello had looked her over for any bad injuries I presume.

"Well, did you find her?" Donny asked.

"No, we didn't… she's… she's gone," Kiara croaked out.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Kiara. You girls are welcome to stay here if you like. At least until you find a new home," April offered.

"We really appreciate that. Thanks April," Kiara said. "Guys, you can lose the disguises you know."

"Finally, those clothes were driving me nuts, itching as heck" Raph had said as he pressed the red button on his watch.

"But what about your friends?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry about them, they are heavy sleepers," Kiara answered.

"Ok. April, is it okay if I check the news report?" Leo asked.

"What for bro?" I asked.

"To see if they picked up on that explosion. It was big and loud enough to alert the next town" he answered. On the corner of my eye I saw Kiara head out of the apartment to the roof. _Probably to get fresh air and to think_ I thought.

"Yea, sure Leo," April said.

"Thanks," Leo said as he turned the TV onto the news channel. It showed us a burning building that collapsed. Leo had turned it up so that we could hear what the reporter was saying.

"_At exactly 4:05pm, this apartment building on twenty-ninth street had exploded, forensics scientists are still investigating on how this incident occurred. This building had citizens living in it, all of whom are either dead or badly injured. We've had ambulance rescue a young girl of 18 years who fell from, which was estimated by policeman, the fourth floor. She was wrapped only in a towel. She was noted unconscious when found. Tanyta Swan was one of the residents that lived here with her three friends: Kiara Young, Jasmine Hunt and Gloria Diego. All injured residents were taken to St Mary's hospital. This is Carmen Rodda, channel nine news, bringing you live footage of this incident. Back to you Matt"_ we had heard Carmen say.

"Thanks for that Carmen…" Matt started to say but Leo turned the TV off.

"Well, that's great news, Tanyta is alive," Don exclaimed happily.

"But the girls don't know yet," Raph said.

"Right, once Gloria and Jasmine wake up and Kiara…" Leo started but stopped when he saw no Kiara. "Where did she go?"

"She went to the roof before you turned the TV on. Probably to think or something," I answered.

"Alright, once Kiara comes back and the other girls wake up, we'll tell them," Leo ordered.

"Or how about you four head home and I'll tell them later," April suggested.

"No April, we'll tell them. Besides I think Don would want to go see Tanyta at the hospital with the girls," Leo said as he smirked at our purple-mask brother who blushed.

"Fine, whatever you say Leo, but you better let Master Splinter…" April started.

"Already covered. Told him we staying here for a while," Raph interrupted her.

"Okay" April said defeated. _I hope this will left their moods from the gloomy one to a happy one_ I thought.

**Author's Note:** A little shorter than last one, oh well. We finally found everyone's power, Tanyta – water, Kiara – fire, Gloria – air and Jasmine – earth. Things are getting more interesting. And Tanyta's alive, did anyone see that coming. The girls don't know that she's alive still. Will Leo keep his word and tell the three girls about Tanyta or will he keep it a secret. Questions, questions, read next chapter and find out. Read and review will be much appreciated.

**Raph:** Finally another chapter and you made Jazzy get hurt, you better run because I'm gonna punch the living day lights out of you.

**Me:** Raph, if you do that then you won't know what's gonna happen to her *_defend herself as best she can_*.

**Raph:** Tell me what happens, and I may let you live

**Me:** Alright, she lives and she'll be better by next chapter, promise

**Raph:** Good, get started then

**Donny:** Why did you try to kill Tanyta off like that?

**Me:** It was to create a tense atmosphere between all of you. But don't worry you read it yourself, she's alive.

**Donny:** That's beside the point

**Me:** Please, if you want me to continue with Tanyta coming home with you and ending up meeting you, just wait and have patience please, I'm going as fast as I can okay?

**Donny:** *_grumbles_*

**Me:** What was that Donny?

**Donny:** Nothing. TMNTfan95 doesn't own TMNT, or any of our friends. Only her OCs. Please read and review readers *_leaves_*.

**Me:** Thank god, okay onto chapter eight *_typing away on keyboard_*

**Translations:**

**Gran:** Great

**¡No puede ser!**_**¿**__**Os si puede?**_**:** It can't be, can it?

**Gracias a dios:** Thank god

**Te veo leigo hermanas:** Catch you later sisters


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Here's is chapter 8. This chapter is where the other three girls meet the turtles in their true form. Also Kiara finds out that she's half-demon, oh I'm all excited, are you excited? Great, on with the story. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and Halloween Witch, lunexa and I Love Kittens Too for all the help with my Spanish words as well as my grammar and punctuations. Peace out, enjoy the chapter

**Me:** I hope that the guys don't bother coming in this time, I want to finish this and then get to bed *_typing_*.

**Mikey:** Hey dudette

**Me:** *_oh no_* Mikey what are you doing here, I'm almost done the chapter, can't you just wait. I'm tired from work then having to try and get this story done more and more so that I don't miss my due date on updating. Can't you and your brothers just leave me alone for a few minutes or so please.

**Mikey:** Sorry, I wasn't gonna bother you with the chapter, I just wanted to know when are the OCs and us getting together.

**Me:** You know that I'll never give that away. You'll have to wait and see, won't you.

**Mikey:** Fine, later, TMNTfan95 doesn't own us just her OCs *_walks away_*.

**Me:** Thanks Mikey catch ya later alligator. Now back to typing *_typing_*

**Chapter 8: The Truths Revealed**

_**Raphael's POV**_

When the news report showed us that Tanyta was alive and in hospital, I was relieved, not for Donatello, for the girls, mostly Jasmine. I hate seeing her like this, even if I had known her for a little while. I know how it feels to think that you lost someone until they are back, it isn't a pleasant feeling believe me. Anyway, I had noticed Kiara left for the rooftops before Leonardo had turned on the news. I was about to suggest for him to go after his girlfriend, he can try to deny it all he wants but I can see through that charade. Anyway, I was about to suggest that he went after her when…

"¡Dios Mio!" we heard a girl scream behind us, we slowly turned and looked and saw Jasmine and Gloria standing there staring wide-eyed at us. _What is it with human girls staring at us with wide eyes?_ I asked myself.

"Girls why are you up?" April asked getting in between us.

"We couldn't sleep and wanted to see Kiara" Gloria said still staring at us with wide eyes.

"Well, now that you're up we can tell you good news" Michelangelo said happily.

"First, we need Kiara" Leo said.

"Go get her then" I suggested.

"First off, who the fuck are you? Second, what the fuck are you?" Jasmine yelled as Leo headed off to get Kiara.

"Great another Raph" Mikey joked.

"Wait, Raph, as in Raphael, the guy I talked to last night?" Jasmine asked shocked.

"The one and only Jas" I said.

"Anyway, girls, we're turtles, and yes we are the same guys you met last night" Donny said to them pushing the purple button on his watch to show them that we are telling the truth.

"¡Dios Mio! ¡Horroroso! _¿_Y Kiara yo lo sabe?" I had no idea what she just said.

"Uh… gesundheit" Mikey joked.

"Never mind, even I can't understand her and I knew her longer than you" Jasmine said.

"I asked if Kiara knew about this?" Gloria asked gesturing to us.

"Yes, she does" Donny simply said.

"Glo! Jas!" I heard Kiara say from the window "first off I'll tell you that I couldn't find Tanyta anywhere and second… oh, I see you met the guys in their true form already".

"Yea, we did" Gloria said "and to be honest I like them all" she finished with a whisper. I don't know if my bros heard it but I was closer than them and I heard it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasmine demanded.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I met 4 giant walking talking turtles?" Kiara asked.

"No, probably not" Jasmine admitted "but you could've still told us. We're your best friends for Christ's sake" Jasmine's tone started to rise slightly.

"If I was allowed to, I would've" Kiara's tone was also rising.

"Who said that you weren't allowed to?" Jasmine's tone was rising more.

"Our father said" Leo stepped in before a fight could start.

"Master Splinter told me to not say anything about them" Kiara continued to say.

"But we're sisters, we tell each other everything" Jazzy continued.

"I know we are and not everything has been told to us, Jasmine. You're keeping us in the dark about your past and we don't question you about it, but when something like this does happen and you demand that I tell you when I promised I wouldn't, hardly seems fair in my books, if you ask me" Kiara yelled.

"Yea, my past is my problem no one else's" Jasmine started yelling also.

"Well, this promise is my problem. You know that I never break a promise. No matter how hard it is to keep and not tell you" Kiara started quieting down "tell me this Jas, if you found out about this first, would you told me or Gloria or even Tanyta about it or would you keep it to yourself?" Kiara had to ask. "I know that we're sisters and we tell each other everything but would you tell someone else something like this, even if that person was someone that you trust with all your heart. And you made a promise to tell _no one_, would you tell them" Kiara was on the verge of tears now.

"I… uh… I would… I wouldn't because ya'll probably think that I was going crazy" Jasmine had admitted also her tone was quieting down.

"Right, now do you see why I didn't tell you this? You would've thought that I was crazy, at least until you saw it with your own eyes" Kiara said.

"I guess, I mean you and Glo probably would too" Jasmine said back. _Wow, they were about to tear each other's throats out and made up with a joke. Huh, maybe Leo and I could learn a lesson from these two not that I will ever admit it or nothing_ I thought.

"Hey, Kiara, I'm sorry about that. It's just that we tell each other everything that I thought…" Jasmine started.

"You thought that all that trust would be worthless" I suggested, she smiled.

"Well… yea… something like that anyway" she said.

"No Jas, I'm sorry, I should've told you, but I was afraid that you thought that I was crazy and because I made a promise not to" Kiara said "also, you still haven't told us about your past Jas. And we're waiting for you to tell us willingly. We're not forcing you to tell us, but _we tell each other everything_" she finished giving a small smile to Jazzy, Jas just had to smile more. I love that smile, it's so heart-warming. They hugged it all out.

"Great, maybe Leo and Raph can learn a thing or two from these girls right" Mikey joked, Don, the girls, April and himself laughed, while Leo and I sent a glare at him.

"I think it would be a pleasure teaching them" Jasmine joked back, then laughed again, making Leo and I blush.

"Yea, yea laugh it up everyone" I said angrily.

"So, what about this good news boys? Gloria asked once she had calmed down.

"Tanyta is alive!" Mikey said. There was silence for a long while.

"Come again?" Gloria called obviously confused.

"You heard him right girls, Tanyta is alive, and she's in St Mary's hospital" Leo answered.

"No way, she's alive? She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE!" Gloria exclaimed.

"Let's go see her" Kiara suggested, trying to calm a very excited Gloria down. I looked to the clock and saw that it was 7pm now.

"I don't know, it's getting late" I said

"What do you mean 'late' Raph? For you late is like early morning" Leo joked, I heard everyone snicker.

"Haha, laugh it up Fearless" I sarcastically responded "I was actually meaning that we should take the girls back home to their parents"

"No need boys, our parents don't live in New York with us" Kiara said.

"HUH?" Leo, Don, Mikey and I all said.

"You see, Kiara's family lives in Australia, Gloria's family is in Spain, Tanyta's family is in California and I'm from Canada. We all moved here for college and to see each other, since we were best friends from an internet chatting website and have been best friends ever since" Jasmine explained.

"Let's just go chicas, we've got a sister to see" Gloria said, she was excited. I can say that I'm happy but I ain't showing it.

_**Gloria's POV**_

When Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael brought Jasmine and I to April's I went straight to bed but couldn't sleep. So I was wide awake in bed because I had trouble sleeping and Jasmine woke up not long after she was put down.

"Jas?" I asked.

"Yea" she answered groggily, I guess she wasn't fully rested was she? Oh well.

"What are we gonna do now without Tanyta around?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know Glo, I guess move on with our lives" she answered.

"That's going to be hard to do though" I said.

"I know, but we have to… for Tanyta, she would've wanted us to move on and not mourn for her death" she answered.

"Yea. Oh, I can't sleep, too much emotions happening" I said "I'm gonna find Kiara, she should be back from searching by now".

"What do you mean? Who was she searching for?" Jazzy had asked.

"Tanyta" I simply answered.

"Well, let's go see if she found anything" Jas said as she got up just a little too quickly, because she started to sway, I got up and assisted her. She finally got her bearings and we walked out of the room.

"I'm guessing that we're at April's right?" Jas asked.

"We sure are. Donny, Mikey and Raph brought us here. Come on, let's go find…" I started then stopped once I looked in the living room to see four giant turtles talking amongst themselves.

"¡Dios Mio!" I cried out they looked toward us with expressions of shock, probably from being seen. When the orange mask turtle said that they had good news for us, I was happy for good news, but we had to wait for Kiara. So after the blue masked turtle left to get her, Jas and I were just staring and started talking, well in Jazzy's case _demanding answers_. When they said that they were the guys who we had met last night that had me shocked and flabbergasted. I mean, we met four cute _human_ boys, not four giant turtles. As I looked to the orange masked turtle, Michelangelo, I was actually starting to wonder if we ever did get in a relationship will it work. Anyway when I heard Leo and Kiara arriving back from the rooftop, at least I think that's where they went, she and Jas started to argue. They do this a lot but surprisingly they don't bash each other.

So when Mikey made that joke about how Leo and Raph can learn a lesson from K and J, I guessed that they end up fighting badly. After we all calmed down I asked what the great news was and Mikey just came out with it. The greatest news ever… Tanyta is alive. Yes, alive I tell you. I was so happy to hear that that I could dance the rest of the night. But I held it off since K, J and I were going to see T tonight or more precisely, now.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

We had arrived at St Mary's hospital along with the guys (in their human forms of course), April and her boyfriend, Casey Jones decided to tag along after being introduced to us (mostly Jas and I). We headed inside up to the receptionist and asked if we could see Tan.

"Excuse me ma'am" Kiara said, she was always so polite when it came to things like this, so we normally let her do the talking for the most part.

"May I help you?" the receptionist, Marie Sinclair (I saw her name tag), asked.

"I hope you can, you see our friend was transported here from the blast at that apartment explosion earlier today" Kiara continued.

"And who is this friend of which you speak of? We've had plenty of people who arrived from that explosion also" Marie answered almost snobbish, I noticed she was looking over all the names from the explosion incident.

"Tanyta Swan" I said before Kaykay could say anything.

"Hm. Tanyta Swan" Marie kept mumbling the name while she was searching through her files still "aha, yea, room 16B. But I'm afraid only three can go in at a time".

"We will go in first" Jasmine declared.

"Alright girls, follow me, the rest of you can come but you'll be waiting outside" Marie continued and the others nodded their heads in understanding. We headed down hall after hall after hall, I was getting extremely bored and according to the other girls, it isn't good if I'm bored. _I wonder why that is?_ I asked myself.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

We had finally made it to room 16B to see Tanyta that I was absolutely excited that I couldn't stay still for more than a few seconds. We entered the room to see Tanyta, who was sleeping with an IV in her arm; I was never friends with needles for as long as I can remember, I always hated them with a passion. I mean years ago I was sick, I had a bad cold, we went to the doctors and they gave me a needle for it. A few days later I was badly sick, my parents had sued that doctor for what he did. Anyway, we approached the bed and sat down in chairs around Tan. _Please wake up chica, we need you. And to know that you're well_ I thought as I was staring at Tan to see if she wakes up. I just hope she wakes up soon for our sake.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

When Gloria and Jasmine saw me and my brothers in our true form, I was freaking out, not physically but mentally, I mean I should've heard them coming. But once Michelangelo mentioned good news to them I started to relax because they were calm when they heard that but we were missing Kiara, so Raphael suggested that I go get her from the roof while he, Mikey and Donatello calm down the other girls (although I didn't need him to tell me to go, I was thinking about getting her anyway). I headed to the roof and what I found was intriguing, Kiara was sitting on the ledge singing a nice song, I think the song is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, I'm not too sure. I didn't move just yet, I wanted to hear her angelic voice.

"**My Immortal"** by _**Evanescence**_

_**(Verse 1)**_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**(Chorus)**_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_**(Verse 2)**_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice I chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**(Chorus)**_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_**(Bridge)**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_**(Chorus)**_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Wow, her voice is so gentle and angelic that it feels like she's from heaven and not from earth.

"What are you doing up here Leo?" Kiara asked gently startling me, for she didn't look behind at me.

"I just came to get you so that you could come inside. But I see that you have more things on your mind right?" I asked.

"Yea. Just thinking what our lives will be now without Tanyta" she answered, a lone tear falling down her cheek, I wiped it away. She didn't even flinch.

"Your singing is beautiful" I complimented her singing.

"Thanks, but right now I feel like shit. I feel like that a part of me is gone forever, with no way on getting it back. How am I gonna explain this to Tan's parents? I don't know if I should move on or what. I mean, I want to move on but then I don't want to, does that make any sense at all?" she asked, at this point I was sitting next to her on the ledge.

"I don't know what to tell you right now K, but, you can chose to move on straight away or hold on to it and grieve for a bit. It's up to you, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here ok" I said as I hugged her and she cried on my shoulder.

"Thank you Leo" she said, we stayed like that for a while.

"We better go in, before your friends faint" I joked, by this time Kiara stopped crying and relaxed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Glo and Jas came out and saw us in our turtle form and they looked shocked" I said in a joking manner.

"We better than, otherwise I'm gonna have two friends faint and I'm not that strong to carry them by myself" she answered.

"Never mind about that, Raph and Mikey could do it for you. I'm sure they love to" I joked.

"Haha, they probably would to" she agreed while laughing, I love her laugh it sounds like bells ringing. I was startled out of my daydream by a pair of lips on my cheek, I looked over at Kiara and saw her smile.

"Thanks for the talk, I really appreciate it" she said.

"Y… you… you're welcome" I answered, _shell, I'm stuttering, oh well_ I thought "come on let's go before they come up and find out what we're doing. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall" she answered, and we headed to the living room. When we arrived we saw that Gloria and Jasmine were still up and chatting away with my brothers. It was nice until Jazzy and Kiara started yelling at each other. _Hm, this looks familiar_ I thought thinking of me and Raph yelling at each other and then it turns more brutal. But looking at these two they do it a lot also but they don't make it brutal, after a while they joke then hug it out. _Raph and I can definitely get lessons from them. Although Raph won't admit it_ I thought. Anyway, Gloria asked about our great news for them and Mikey had put it in the simplest way, yet again, saying that Tanyta's alive. After that message was given, we were all in the car heading to St Mary's hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, we met a snobbish receptionist who took us to Tanyta's room and said that only three people were allowed in at a time. We allowed the girls to go in first because Tan is their sister/friend (and because Jasmine demanded for them to be first). April, Casey, my brothers and I were waiting outside of the room for the girls to allow us in to see Tanyta as well. But I wasn't paying attention to that, I was paying attention to the kiss that Kiara gave me, my cheek felt warm where her lips had touched it, but I came back to reality in time to see a doctor walk in to Tan's room, he looked at us with cold eyes that sent chills down my spine, _very suspicious, we better keep on our toes right now_ I thought.

"Guys, be on your toes ok" I said to my brothers.

"Why Leo?" Mikey asked

"I don't know yet, but just be on guard ok" I answered.

"You talking about that suspicious doctor bro?" Donny asked that time.

"You saw him with those cold eyes too did you?" I asked back.

"Yep, I did" he answered.

"What doctor? What cold stare? And what the fuck are you talking about?" Raph yelled.

"Never mind, just be on your guard alright?" I said irritated. We were waiting for the girls when we heard windows smashing and screams, female screams, coming from the room. My brothers and I headed to the door and found that the door's locked, from the inside; we had no choice but to bust the door down. Once we done that we ran in with our weapons drawn. _Nothing better have happened to Kiara or so help me the person will be dealing with one seriously ticked off turtle_ I thought. We arrived in the room and stopped dead, for in the middle of the room was a female figure with raven black hair, jade green eyes, with a ninja outfit on that covered all the right curves and a katana in hand while the other is sheathed on her back with her minions all around behind her. Great, the one person that I don't want to see right now is standing in front of the girls, who were by the bed, protecting Tan. The person I hate so much was in the same room as Kiara, Oroku Karai.

_**Kiara's POV**_

While I was one the rooftops, I got to thinking about moving on from this ordeal about losing Tanyta to not wanting to move on yet, or even never. Then I ended up singing away my sorrows, but nothing really all that well. When Leonardo came up and we started talking, I don't know, I just feel like that I have these strong feelings for him that I don't know and my guesses were confirmed when I kissed him on the cheek, I really like him, my face was heating up at the thought. Funny enough, his skin wasn't rough like I thought it would be but soft. Anyway, enough of that, when we headed inside to hear Michelangelo's great news, Tanyta's alive, we were all excited that we left immediately, immediately after I changed (because it was becoming chilly and because I was still in my mini strapless dress from the last night).

"Hey April, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked

"Sure" she answered.

"Thanks" I said, so I changed into a sky blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans, as well as blue and white sneakers, I also had with me a denim jacket. Once I was dressed, we headed off to St Mary's hospital. We arrived to the hospital and met a suspicious receptionist who sounded snobbish, she allowed Gloria, Jasmine and I in to see Tanyta first (mostly because Jasmine demanded it first). Once we were in the room, we sat down next to her bed. _Please wake up chica_ I prayed _we need you_. We heard a moan and looked to the bed and saw that Tan was waking up.

"Tanyta!" I asked softly.

"Oh, what hit me?" she asked.

"A concrete floor, that's what hit you" Gloria joked, Jazzy gave her a whack across the head "ow! Jas, no need".

"Anyway, how you feeling sis?" Jas asked.

"Not too bad, still sore. Just one question… who are you? And who is Tanyta?" she said, I was shocked, she doesn't remember us, she doesn't remember her name, I looked to the other two and noticed that their faces bore the same expression on my face; shock. I was gonna start explaining when the unexpected happened. "Got ya!" Tan joked "oh, you should have seen your faces, priceless" Tinny was laughing so hard that I thought she would burst.

"Oh, you made a joke, that's a first. Why did you joke about that?" Jasmine asked, she was angry.

"Hey, I wanted to lift the mood. Can't you take a joke?" Tan asked.

"That was a pretty good one Tan, just the wrong time" I agreed. We just chatted away trying to pass the time when a doctor came in, I heard a faint click, indicating that he locked the door. _Why on earth would he need to lock the door?_ I thought, I looked to him and saw that he stripped out of the doctors suit and had on underneath to see a black pyjama type clothing, with a red symbol that looked like a three-toed dragon on the chest. _What the heck?_ all other thoughts were shoved from my mind when the windows cracked and more people in pyjama type clothing with the same symbol on their chests, Tanyta screamed when the windows smashed and to see these guys made her scream more. One stood at the front, she looked like she was the leader obviously.

"Ria, stay with Tinny, Jayjay you're with me" I said, while Glo stayed with Tan, Jas and I took our fighting stance. By this point, the guys busted the door down (in their turtle forms) and had their weapons drawn, they seem to have recognized her because I could see their eyes had narrowed in anger.

"Seize the half-demon" the lady ordered. They all followed her order and came after me. The guys and Jasmine stood in front of me and fought them off. I joined in when some got past the guys and Jas. Not long after that I heard a "halt!" and the whole room fell silent, we looked to see that the woman had put her foot on Leo's plastron and held a sword to his neck.

"LEO!" the guys and I yelled out.

"If I were you half-demon, I would come quietly, unless you want your friend here to perish" the woman said inching her sword closer to Leo's neck. I saw him looking at her with a death glare.

"What do you mean by 'half-demon'? I'm only a normal human girl. What could you possibly need me for?" I asked.

"For an upcoming war, in which your powers will aid and help us to win the war" she said.

"Karai! You will not hurt the girls and you definitely won't touch Kiara" I heard Leo say, I felt heart flutter. _He cares for me?_ I asked myself. I saw 'Karai' giving Leo a slap to the face and that got me pissed, no one slaps my friends like that, she has crossed the line.

"Quiet, mutant. This doesn't concern you" Karai said.

"I won't allow you to insult my friends, physically or vocally" I said as a warm feeling overcame me. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling at first but then started becoming painful. I was too angry to notice much else, all I know is that I started growing fur and… two tails? _Freaky_ I thought but didn't dwindle on the matter much because I was so pissed at this Karai that I forgot what was in the room. I screamed in pain and anger because everything became red.

_**Mysterious Female's POV**_

I was running along the rooftops of New York City looking for my lost sister, when suddenly I felt strong vibes, very strong, coming from St Mary's hospital. I rushed over to it and went to the right window (it wasn't that hard to see considering they were smashed and all). I raced up to the window and stopped to look in.

"I won't allow you to insult my friends" I heard a female voice say and that voice sounded familiar, I looked to the source of the voice and saw the same goldie-brown hair girl who conjured those fireballs in that alley. I saw her glow then transform. My eyes widened and a gasp came out. I hijacked it out of there to the roof before anyone could see me. I had to let my master know of my findings, I conjured up my fire ring to contact the master.

"My Lord, I bring great news" I said.

"Speak" my master answered.

"I have found her, she already can transform, she doesn't have control over it because she transformed from the anger she had" I said back.

"This _is_ good news. She will have to learn to control her temper, otherwise she may lose herself" he continued.

"Shall I reveal myself to her father?" I asked.

"It's best to wait, I fear she needs time to recover after that transformation. But be on stand-by in case you need to reveal yourself to her sooner" he answered.

"Of course father" I finished and disconnected from him. Great, I found her and she can transform, I may have to kill her sooner than I thought… oh well, time will tell on how she will meet her end hahahahaha" I laughed out loud and ran off into the night.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 8 complete, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Okay, readers, just so you know, I will be updating fortnightly now (if not earlier, depends how much time I got, between work and spending time with cousins who came down for Christmas) so I may be slow at updating around now and New Years but don't think I forgot this story, heck no. I'll still write my chapters they just won't be straight away. Thanks to my readers and helpers for this story and I'll catch you then. TMNTfan95 out!

**Mikey:** Yay! Another chapter done, next one, next one, next one, NEXT ONE!

**Raph:** Shut up already, she will get another one done soon.

**Leo:** Did you have to use that scene of me?

**Me:** Well, I like that part where Karai had taken you down in the episode. You were supposed to dodge her not get hit then held down.

**Don:** She got you there bro. I kinda like that part too, although not at the time, but thinking back on it, it was funny, seeing you pinned to the ground by a woman's foot on your plastron.

**Leo:** Laugh it up Donny. Just continue, I'm outta here *_walks off_*.

**Mikey, Don, Raph and Me:** *_Laughs hysterically_*

**Mikey:** Dudette, that was awesome, high-three.

**Raph:** Yeah, well, might as well leave ya to it. I want to see Jasmine again, not in a fighting scene, but she can kick butt *_walks after Leo_*.

**Donny:** Yeah, well bye TMNTfan95 *_walks away_*

**Me:** Bye Don and Raph

**Mikey:** I'll go to *_walks off sulking, looks behind_*. TMNTfan95 doesn't own any turtles or their friends, just her OCs.

**Me:** Thanks Mikey bye.

**Translations:**

**¡Horroroso!:** That's creepy!

_**¿**_**Y Kiara yo lo sabe?:** Does Kiara know?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Howdy ya'll, got another chapter for you. Hope you all had a good Christmas and have a Happy New Year, can't wait. My birthday is coming up. YAY! *_jumps around like crazy. Screams happily and dancing_*. Ahem, thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to Halloween Witch, I Love Kittens Too and lunexa, for all the help you're putting in for me. Oh, I might as well mention the reviewers, who have been reviewing, which consists of **Aster Sapphire, LeoRoxAlwayz80, Jessie The Ninja, Halloween Witch, jinxbadluck012, twonormalgirlsandaiportal, I Love Kittens Too, bell-13-tmnt-lover, lunexa, rinpup14, Guest (whoever you are), Kashagal and Natures Ruler, Livangel16, musashi miyamoto.7146557, misuko miyamoto, phoenix, crossmanc1, Sika, Jeanette Volet, leox987**.

**Mikey:** Yea, thanks to all you awesome reviewers, it helps keep TMNTfan95 going.

**Me:** Yes, it does, I don't own TMNT or their friends, just my OCs. Man that does get annoying after awhile right.

**Leo:** Very.

**Raph:** You starting the next chapter, finally!

**Don:** Sweet, I want to know what happened after Kiara transformed.

**Me:** Well, here's chapter 9, now buzz off guys and let the readers read in peace.

**L, R, D, M:** Awwwww

**Chapter 9: The Legend**

_**Donatello's POV**_

When I noticed that suspicious doctor enter Tanyta's room and saw that Leonardo noticed him also, it put me on edged a bit, especially seeing Leo's gaze which seems to pierce the soul to whomever looks at it, gives me shivers just thinking about it. Anyway, when we heard a female scream we rushed to the room and busted the door down (because it was locked and we made sure to change into something more comfortable; our turtle forms). When I saw Karai and her Foot minions I was angered, angered at them for coming here and even trying to harm the girls. But when Karai told of a half-demon (being Kiara in this case) I was shocked, I mean how can Kiara be a half-demon, it doesn't make sense, scientifically speaking because demons don't exit. Even Kiara doesn't understand why Karai called her 'half-demon'. But when Leo was trapped beneath Karai's foot, then was insulted by her, Kiara got so pissed that she looked like that she was gonna explode. She started glowing a bright red and orange that reminds me of fire. Her body was changing I noticed, she had white fur covering her body with black markings, her face was shaping into more of a cat's face with her eyes changing to a dark violet colour. Her arms were becoming a second pair of legs and to my shock, she had two tails.

I was so shocked that I didn't bother to say anything, but I looked to my Raphael and Michelangelo who were beside me and noticed that they were also shocked and amazed. I then looked to Leo (who was still beneath Karai's foot) also had the same expression. I looked to the girls and their faces showed just shocked, except Tanyta; she fainted, don't know if it was from seeing us or seeing Kiara transform (I'll put money on the latter). Once the glow died down, I saw Kiara was narrowing her eyes and growling at Karai. I noticed she lifted her foot off of Leo and he got out of the way of a soon-to-be-fight. Karai made a move to leave, but Kiara stopped her by pouncing on her, baring her teeth, she almost ripped Karai to bits, Kiara managed to scratch Karai's arms and chest. It was bleeding but not deeply (that I could see anyway). And to add fuel to our anger, Karai slashed Kiara's front leg. Kiara howled in pain and got away from her, still baring her teeth and growling. Karai took that opportunity to escape us along with her minions.

"Mark my words turtles, the half-demon will belong to the Shredder!" Karai yelled to us before disappearing completely. I noticed Kiara was about to go after her still growling when she must of heard us putting our weapons away. She started approaching using a predator-stalks prey kind of way. I also noticed how she was limping and bleeding badly.

"Kiara, stop, we're your friends, don't you remember?" Mikey cried out to her. I noticed that she stopped right in front of Mikey then sniffed him. She then tilted her head to the side (which looked cute), but it looked like she was actually thinking if we were her friends, she must of thought that we were okay because the bright orange and red glow came back to cover her and she turned back to human. She looked exhausted and collapsed (probably from blood loss as well as tired), luckily Leo was there at the right time.

"We better take her home," I mentioned.

"Yes. Girls, maybe you should come with us too, Don, get Tan, I think she fainted," Leo ordered to me and told the two remaining girls who were awake; Jasmine and Gloria. I picked Tanyta up bridal style and headed to the window. _Good thing its dark and night_ I thought. "April, Casey, we'll meet you at the lair," Leo continued to order,

"Alright Leo, we'll take care of things here," April said as she and Casey headed off to distract the doctors. Surprisingly Casey didn't join in the fight, maybe it had something to do with Kiara transforming (or 'protecting April'. April probably could kick Karai's butt now what with the training she was doing with Master Splinter). Anyway, we headed out of there as quick as we could.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

We arrived back at the lair with the girls in tow, as well as carrying two of them. Master Splinter saw this and asked the question.

"My sons, what has happened?" Naturally, it was Leo who answered.

"Well, Tanyta was in the hospital thanks to an explosion at the girls' apartment, we went to see her then Karai and the Foot Ninja arrived on the scene. And the strangest thing had happened," Leo hesitated the last bit.

"What my son?" Master Splinter asked.

"Kiara had transformed into something, Karai was calling her a half-demon and that Shredder wanted her for her power. To win a war or something," Leo finished. I looked to Raph and Mikey and saw that they were carrying Jazzy and Glo.

"They fainted at the sight of Master Splinter right?" I asked, chuckling, funny I didn't hear any screaming.

"Yea, heck they didn't faint when they saw us but they fainted at seeing Master Splinter, priceless dude!" Mikey cried out.

"And Kiara was the opposite, faint at the sight of us but okay with Master Splinter. Tanyta must have fainted at seeing Kiara," Raph continued.

"Freaky," I agreed.

"Put the girls in the spare room, good thing we left some mattresses in there. Don, take Kiara to the infirmary and patch her up. Then bring her to the room," Leo said.

"Yea, lucky," I agreed sarcastically. "Yea, here take Tanyta then." So my brothers took the three girls to the spare room and put them on the beds, while I headed to the infirmary. As I headed inside I placed Kiara on the bed and got the bandages as well as gauze. Once I finished patching her arm up, I then took her to the spare room where her friends are. I then headed out to see Master Splinter and my brothers waiting for me downstairs.

"My sons, there is something that I must tell you, it has something to do with Miss Young," he had said.

"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked.

"I read a book that was given to me by the Ancient One and I remember reading something about a half-demon. You see in Demontopia…" my attention was on him the entire time.

_**Sharyn's POV**_

It was a wonderful summer night here in Australia that I just had to be outside watching the stars. As I headed outside I had felt a shiver happen along my spine, I looked around but didn't see anyone and it wasn't chilly, but then I felt pain and anger, then a vision was shown to me, everything was blurry except my daughter, Kiara and I saw her transform. My fears have come true, she found out about herself, but she wouldn't know what's happened or who she is yet. I must get to New York and fast, but first I need contact the others. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialled the first number. The phone only rang twice before an American man answered.

"_**Hello?"**_ he said sounding groggy (must be early morning over there by now, whoops).

"Hello Wayne, remember me?" I asked.

"_**Sharyn? Is that you?"**_ he asked.

"Yes, it is me. Listen Kiara is in trouble and I need to get to New York and there's a possibility that her _friends_ are in danger also. Kiara found out about herself," I said.

"_**Alright, I'll get the family to New York and we'll meet you there,"**_ Wayne said.

"Alright bye," I said. I hung up then dialled another number. This time it rang three times, before a Spanish accent man answered.

"_**Hello?"**_ he answered cheerfully.

"Hey Billy, its Sharyn," I replied.

"_**My, it's been a long time Señora,"**_ he said.

"Indeed it has. I rang up to let you know that Kiara discovered herself and that the other _girls_ may be in danger. I spoke to Wayne and they'll meet me in New York. You think you can get there also?" I asked.

"_**Sí, I'll see what I can do. Adios,"**_ he answered.

"Adios" I replied back. I hung up and returned to the house to find Trent. "Trent!" I called.

"Yea" a Canadian accented man answered.

"Pack some stuff; we're going to New York, tonight. Kiara's in trouble, she found herself and there's a possibility that the other _girls_ that she's with are in trouble," I answered.

"Okay, Andrew, pack some clothes, we're leaving," Trent answered.

"Why?" my 13 year old son asked as he came out of his room.

"We're travelling to New York to see Kiara sweetie," I said. He ran back to his room and packed while Trent and I did the same. I thought that I might as well as call up Kiara, tell her that we're coming for a visit. I grabbed my phone and called Kiara's number, it rang four times before she answered.

"_**Hello?"**_ she said, she sounded like she was wide awake.

"Hey, sweetheart" I answered as I continued to pack.

"_**Mum!"**_ she cried out happily.

"Yes, it's me honey. Listen Trent, Andrew and I are coming over to visit you for a while and I thought that I might as well let you know alright," I answered. _Hopefully she isn't angry about what I have to tell her._ I sighed at the thought while continuing to chat with Kiara.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I woke up to a silent room, no noise whatsoever. I thought that I was all alone, til I looked around and saw my three best friends around me who were out cold. _What the hell happened to me? I feel like I was run over by a double semi twice_ I thought. I got up and looked around _this place feels familiar but it's not April and Casey's apartment_. I walked to the door and went to open it when Leonardo came in.

"Oh, I see you up," he said.

"Uh, yea. I had enough sleep to last me a lifetime," I chuckled nervously, "and I see that I wasn't dreaming the whole time when I was with you." _Why am I acting this way?_ I thought. _All weak-knee and nervous around him_.

"Are you hungry?" Leo pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yea, yea… I am hungry," I nervously said.

"Well, I was bringing in some toast and orange juice for you girls for when you woke up," Leo explained why he was there as well bringing in a tray with food and four glasses of OJ, one for each of us I guess.

"Thank you Leo, just leave the other three for the others and I'll come down with mine," I said somewhat strongly as I grabbed mine.

"Ok, I'll just leave it on the bedside table, how's that?" he asked. I nodded as he went to put it on the stand. As he did that, I watched him closely and noticed how light on his feet he was and how kind he was. "Let's go to the kitchen then, shall we?" he asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, let's," I said while blushing. _Good thing I'm tanned skin,_ I thought as I was walking alongside Leo to the kitchen with my plate and glass. Once inside the kitchen (that brought back memories, memories of first meeting the guys), I had to try and keep the laughter in.

"Hey Kiara, you're awake!" Michelangelo said cheerfully.

"Yea, I am, I guess," I said. "Still having trouble believing that this is real," I chuckled.

"No worries dudette, you'll get used to it," Mikey said.

"Cool," I said, unsure of what else to say. I sat down and ate. I haven't realised how hungry I was, til now.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Donatello asked.

"All I remember is that that woman came crashing in and saying something about a half-demon. Then all of a sudden I felt a warm feeling but I also felt anger and pain and that's about all I remember," I said. "Why do you ask?" I was suspicious.

"Well, uh… you see K… how do I say this?" Leo started.

"You turned into a demon. You scratch Karai on her arm and chest, but she also slashed your arm, that actually reminds me, how's the arm?" Raphael asked.

"My arm?" I asked looking to my arm and sure enough seeing bandages there. "It's fine, I guess".

"Do you mind if I check them Kiara?" Donny asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out. But trust me I feel just fine," I answered. He came around to me and pulled the bandages off and gasped in surprise.

"What?" his brothers and I asked.

"You heal yourself?" It was more of a statement not a question.

"Have for a while, but no idea why or how," I answered. My phone then decided to ring then. I grabbed it with my shaking hands (from both the shock of finding out that I'm the half-demon and the shock of being able to heal myself especially from that big gash).

"Hello," I answered; I didn't even bother checking who was calling.

"_**Hey sweetheart,"**_ I heard my mother say, I was surprised.

"Mum!" I said.

"_**Yes, it's me honey. Listen, Trent, Andrew and I are coming over to visit for a while and I thought that I might as well let you know, alright?"**_ she said.

"Oh, okay, thanks, for letting me know. But why?" I had to ask, the guys were looking at me wanting to know who I'm talking to. _'My mother'_ I mouthed to them.

"_**Well, you and I need to talk, it's about your father,"**_ my mother continued, my eyes were wide at the mention of _my_ father.

"Really? When do you get here?" I asked, not sounding too thrilled but not too bored.

"_**Hopefully tomorrow morning if we can get an early flight, there will be other people that will be there to meet you as well, but they have a part in what I need to tell you so they will be there with us okay?"**_ she continued.

"Oh okay, see you then, bye," I said.

"_**Bye,"**_ she replied then I hung up.

"What the fuck was that about?" Raph asked.

"Language Raphael," Leo growled at him.

"That was my mum, her, my step-father and my little brother are coming for a visit and to tell me something, something that involves… my father," I said.

"Well, that's great isn't it?" Donny asked.

"I guess but why talk about it now? I mean I asked her I don't know how many times about him and she always changes topic whenever he's mentioned. So why now all of a sudden bring him up?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Hey, no need for tears dudette," Mikey said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea Kiara, don't cry. I'm sure there's a good reason why your mom wouldn't tell you about your father," Leo reasoned.

"Yea, maybe something like, she hates him or that she doesn't want anything to do with him," I suggested.

"Yea, there's that or maybe she's keeping him a secret or keeping what he does or is a secret and for you to not know til a certain age maybe," Leo added in his suggestions as his hands came to my shoulder. My heart was pounding in my chest (but lucky that no one else could hear it, only I could, which was freaky).

"Maybe," I said and that was the end of that conversation. I can't believe after all this time my mother decided to finally tell me about my father. I suddenly don't feel hungry. I pushed my plate away from me.

"I suddenly lost my appetite," I said and got up, I left the kitchen and headed to the living room.

_**Master Splinter's POV**_

When my sons brought home all four girls I was starting to think that maybe there is more to the prophecy than I originally thought. And when Leonardo told me about Miss Young transforming and their encounter with Karai that my guess on Miss Young was correct. But how can all four of them be connected to it? I walked out of my room for breakfast. My youngest son, Michelangelo seems to make wonderful meals. As I walked out, I saw Miss Young on the couch with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as if she was crying. I walked over to her and sat down; I put my paw on her shoulder.

"What is the matter child?" I asked.

"Just my mum, she, Andrew and Trent are coming over for a visit and she has to tell me something. Something that involves my father. Thing is we never talked about him and now all of a sudden she wants to talk about him," she said.

"I understand that this is difficult for you, but you must put that behind you now and hear what you're mother has to tell you," I said.

"What do you mean Master Splinter?" she asked

"What I mean is that there is a legend, a legend that involves you," I said.

"And what is this legend and why does it involve me? I mean I'm just a normal human with fire power, I guess you can call it," Miss Young said. So I had told her the truth.

"Eight hundred years ago, a planet called Demontopia was ruled by demons. Good and evil were at war with each other, fighting for land, territory in their case, until one day one demon decided to end the war. That one demon got all the demons both good and evil together as one…" I started.

"But how am I connected to this story Master Splinter?" Miss Young asked.

"I am getting to that," I answered.

"Sorry Master Splinter," she apologized.

"No need to apologise. So the one demon who gathered all demon together as one soon became King voted by all the other demons. To this day that same demon is said to be the same as back then. One of the citizens wanted to be King, by the current ruler didn't allow this and banished him. The citizen that was banished left and was in hiding waiting for the one day he and his minions will rule Demontopia. There's a prophecy, a prophecy that a half-demon will be born to rid this world of that evil. Evil demons have returned and are following the banish citizen or the next generation of that citizen. And it is said that only the half-demon can defeat them and will take over the throne of their world, Demontopia. And from what Leonardo has told me, I believe that you are the half-demon," I finished.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Back up, are you saying that my father is the eight hundred year old or whatever King and I'm the half-demon that has to save 'Demontopia' from all those evil demons. This just can't be Master Splinter," she said.

"I know child but that is the prophecy and it is to come true. I'm sorry to put you in this position Miss Young," I said "and I didn't say anything about your father being the King, it could be someone else."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I need fresh air. I'm gonna go topside get some," Miss Young said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Of course child, take all the time you need. Oh, I almost forgot," I said as I pulled out a Shell Cell that Donatello gave me and gave it to Miss Young. "Take this Shell Cell and press the red button if you're in trouble and my sons will come and help you. And be careful, child."

"Thank you Master Splinter," Miss Young said as she exited the lair and headed topside. I then got up and went to have breakfast in the kitchen with my sons.

"How is she Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"Not so good my son. She is upset, when her family arrives, they may go to the apartment, I suggest we get Miss O'Neil to call them and let them know," I suggested to my sons.

"Of course Master Splinter, Donnie ring April and ask if she can do that," Leonardo ordered.

"Right, Leo," Donatello said as he pulled out his Shell Cell.

"Where is Kiara anyway Sensei?" Michelangelo asked me

"She has gone to get some air. Do not worry, she has my Shell Cell is she needs help. Only until Donatello can make one for each of the girls," I reassured Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo. _I just hope that you will be okay Kiara-san_ I thought before I ate.

_**Karai's POV**_

That half-demon bitch will pay, giving me these scratches and making me come back to Foot HQ empty handed. My father, Oroku Saki, or better known as 'The Shredder' would have a punishment for failing something as simple as this. After I retuned and told him of my failure, he ordered for some Foot ninja to whiplash me on my back but not before pouring ice cold water all over me the whipping me. This carried on for about two hours and my back was still stinging from the pain (even with five hours of non-whipping), but I tried to ignore it because I was taught by my father that showing pain means weakness, so I just had to toughen up and continue on. My father gave me new orders; to capture the half-demon at all cost, even if she did end up transforming, we had to get her and fast or don't bother returning until we have her. I left at once and that's where I ma now, on a rooftop looking around for any sign of her. I know that she left with the turtles but that doesn't mean anything. Cats have a strong sense of smell, hearing and seeing, so she would have to surface sometime. While I was waiting and searching, a Foot Soldier approached me. Without looking behind me I allowed him to speak.

"Report!" was my only command.

"Mistress Karai, the one you are searching for is approaching down below, on the streets," the soldier said.

"Excellent, prepare for battle. We shall give her a surprise," I said. The Foot Soldier bowed and walked off to tell the others the plan. We were all in position. Kiara had approached us and I dropped down to street level to intercept her. "Halt!" I called to her and I saw her stiffen then relax.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked sweetly while turning around and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, half-demon. Master Shredder wants you now," I said.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble my dear, but I ain't going anywhere without a fight," she said as she got in a fighting stance.

"Please, you can't possibly think that you can defeat us, you're weak and pathetic," I taunted her. She narrowed her eyes at me while growling but she wasn't transforming. _Why isn't she transforming? Last night she…_ then it hit me _she transformed when I insult that Leonardo. So in order for me to get to her is if I get Leonardo first, interesting_ I thought after thinking it over.

"Bring it, old lady," she taunted back, that got me angered. I charged at her readying my sword to slash her chest. I brought my sword down but she dodged it and ran off. We followed behind her to try… no, _to capture_ her at all cost. _I will not let her escape my grasp this time_ I thought. We ended up trapping her in an alley.

"You have nowhere to run now half-demon. Come quietly or you might feel a little pain," I said while my minions fought to weaken her. It worked.

"Not on your life, I'll fight til my last breath," she confirmed. My minions parted for me to come through and gave her one punch to the temple where she was knocked out instantly, without putting up much of a fight. I then heard a beeping noise, I looked through her pockets and noticed one of the turtles cell phones with a red light flashing, which means, she activated it and the turtles are on their way. I smiled at my success.

"Grab the girl and take her back to Headquarters, the turtles will be here soon," I said as I dropped the phone beside my feet while my minions picked up the half-demon and taken her back to HQ to deliver the half-demon to my father.

_**Mysterious Man's POV**_

I was simply reading through letters from my subjects when I had a call come through. It was my eldest daughter with more news. Her latest news on my youngest daughter had me excited, she finally found her after eighteen years of searching. _The prophecy will be fulfilled after all and it couldn't have come any sooner_ I thought. We are on the verge of war with the evil demons that have taken sides with the demon that banished seven hundred years ago.

"Report!" I called to my daughter.

"Bad news I'm afraid father, the evil one has capture the half-demon, I don't know where they went. I lost them," she called.

"This is an outrage!" I bellowed at no one. "You must find someone who will help you, I'm afraid that you'll have to reveal yourself sooner than I thought," I said.

"As you wish father. I have four people in mind for the job," my daughter said.

"Good, go and find them, they're needed to find her," I replied to my eldest daughter.

"Of course, father," she said then hung up. The evil one has my youngest daughter captive so _he_ can win this war, I won't allow it. _Daughter, please be alright,_ I thought as I continued with the letters.

_**Mysterious Female's POV**_

I just finished talking to my father when I raced off in search of the four turtle creatures. I headed back to the alley where my sister was trapped by the evil ones minions. There I found the turtle creatures, surrounding the strange device where you talk though I think. Anyway they were talking amongst themselves and with my sharp hearing I caught what they were talking about, something about 'Kiara' and 'Foot Ninjas'. I made sure that my hood was over my head before I jumped down and made them stop talking to turn to me. the one in red was glaring at me and was ready to attack at any moment, the one in blue was glaring also but had a calmer aura, the purple one had a calculating look and looked prepared to fight if it came down to it. The orange one had a happy look but also was on guard. I stepped forward with my hood further over my face where they couldn't see me.

"Who the fuck are you?" the one in red yelled out at me.

"I am a friend," I said to them before the one in blue stepped forward. _He must be the leader,_ I thought.

"What do you want?" he asked, somewhat nicer then the red masked turtle.

"Simple, I want to save my sister, so she can save my home-world, our home world," I said. "And I need your help in getting her back. Will you help me?" the blue one looked to the others and received nods from all three.

"We'll help you. But first we need to know who you are, if we are to have an alliance" he had said.

"I guess it's fair as long as you tell me who you are as well and show yourself to me" I said (I noticed that they were in the shadows after I made myself known, plus I could see in the shadows with my keen eyesight. But they don't need to know that just yet).

"Of course, on my honour," the blue one said. I could see the red masked one roll his eyes.

"Alright," I said as I pulled the hood back to show my face, they gasped. "My name's Venus Galaxy. I'm the sister of the one you call Kiara and I'm a full demon." _This shall be good,_ I thought.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

**Author's Note:** Well, we've come to chapter 9 in this story. Hopefully you all are staying with me, because I need those reviews they help me keep going as you might have seen with other writers. We're about to see the mother, step-father and brother of Kiara and we finally know who the mysterious female is, Venus Galaxy, the sister of Kiara. What else… oh yea, I'm starting to think that the title TMNT Love, is bad… Please PM or review me your ideas on a title then I might do a poll on which one would suit best, but until then, TMNT Love is the title. (I'm not very good at titles).

**Leo:** Hey TMNTfan95, we're leaving for a while.

**Me:** Really? Where?

**Donnie:** Away for a vacation, because we need one.

**Me:** Do you now. I'm the one who's been writing your story. So maybe _I_ should get a vacation.

**Raph:** Sorry princess, but no can do, you still have all those chapters to go. How many are you doing for this story?

**Me:** I have no idea hothead, whenever I stop I guess.

**Mikey:** Could you like do 20 chapters or something then a break then do a sequel to it.

**Me:** *_Thinking_* not a bad idea Mikey, alright I'll do that. Have fun.

**L, R, D, M:** We will. Bye.

**Me:** Read and review please. SO NEED THEM, I'M DIEING FOR REVEIWS *_faints_*

**Translations (In Order):**

**Señora:** Mrs

**Sí:** Yes

**Adios:** Goodbye


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**¡Dios Mio! Chapter 10, I can't believe it. Usually my stories are like real short ones, and end in the usual, 'And they live Happily Ever After'. Man, I have come a long way. P.S. I love the first song that's sung by Kiara. And the song sung by Shredder, I just thought that it was a perfect time to use it. I mean, sure he doesn't sing (and this really isn't one where he sings. Watch 'The Lion King' and you'll understand what I mean). Kiara's song is off of the movie Bratz (where the characters are real, actors mind you), if you haven't seen it. You basically don't have to watch it just listen to the music, it's good. What? I'm a kid at heart, (even though I'm an adult), don't judge me, I love kid shows ok. Even if they are Barbie or Bratz or something, (mostly for the songs). Well, that's enough rambling on… I'll let you read the chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry about leaving cliff-hangers but you know how they come, you want more readers to stay with your story so they have to happen. I know that I hate it when cliff-hangers happen also but I don't care now.

**Me:** No turtles around. Cool, I have the whole place to myself until they get back. I don't own TMNT only my OCs *_Types next chapter_*

**Chapter 10: Spending Time With Each Other**

_**Donatello's POV**_

While we were eating breakfast and Kiara went to get some fresh air, the other three girls came down.

"Good morning young ladies" Master Splinter said politely. I could see the uneasiness in the girls' eyes.

"No need to be afraid girls, Master Splinter's our father, he won't bite" I finished as a little joke, in which my brothers snicker and my father chuckled.

"Well not much" surprisingly Master Splinter joked. I could hear the girls give nervous chuckles as well.

"It's not that… uh, it's just that… we didn't expect…" Gloria started.

"Didn't expect to see a giant rat or in Tanyta's case four giant turtles _and_ a giant rat" Jasmine finished for her, earning a glare from Tanyta.

"Yea, that" Gloria said.

"Come my dears, I'll tell you our story" Master Splinter said as the girls came into the room and sat down. Master Splinter started the story that he told Kiara the other day. My brothers and I just blocked it out because we heard it so many times now that we basically remember it very well. Once he was finished I felt my Shell Cell vibrate, I pulled it out and saw that Master Splinter's emergency button was flashing and since Master Splinter was here and he told us that he gave his to Kiara, it only means one thing, Kiara's in trouble.

"Guys, we've got to go" I said.

"What? Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"Kiara's in trouble" I simply replied.

"Oh no! We're coming with you" Jasmine said.

"No, you're not; if something has her and you come you may get hurt. Stay here" Leonardo said to the girls.

"No, Kiara is our best friend, we go with you as well" Jazzy continued.

"I'm sorry girls, but it's just safer if we go" Leo continued to say "alone" he firmly clarified, when he saw Jas was about to start arguing. My brothers and I were out of there. I was in the lead with the Shell Cell tracker, Leo coming next, Mikey alongside him and Raphael covering up the rear. We made it to Kiara's last location, which happened to be topside in an alleyway. We arrived to find that Kiara wasn't around, but I noticed a device on the floor. I walked over to it and saw that it was the Shell Cell that we were tracking.

"Who could've done this? And where is Kiara?" Mikey asked.

"I believe the Foot Ninja and Shredder took her" Leo said growling.

"Then let's go save her" Raph said.

"We need a plan first Raph, we can't just waltz in there because this could be a trap. Don't you ever think things through before acting" Leo argued.

"No, because I, unlike you don't waste time in planning. Do you wanna save your girlfriend or don't cha" Raph argued back. As they were arguing, a figure dropped in from the rooftop, they had a hood over their face so we couldn't tell if they were female or male. My brothers and I were prepared in case this figure was working for the Shredder, but somehow I doubt it. We jumped into the shadows before she looked our way.

"Who the fuck are ya?" Raph yelled out to the figure.

"I am a friend" they… sorry _she_ said.

"What do you want?" Leo asked while in leader mode.

"Simple, I want to save my sister, so she can save my home world, our home world" the woman continued "and I need your help in getting her back. Will you help me?"

We looked to Leo to give our consent before he answered.

"We'll help you. But first we need to know who you are, if we are to have an alliance".

"I guess it's only fair as long as you tell me who you are as well and show yourself to me" she said.

"Of course, on my honour" Leo replied. I saw Raph rolling his eyes. Every time Leo says 'on my honour, sometimes it has consequences like the time the city was at war where we first met Karai and now look at what's happened with her and us. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the female figure.

"Alright" she pulled the hood back for us to see her face. Once we saw it, we gasped, for standing in front of us was a cat-like mutant with pointed ears, cat-like eyes in which were the colour green and nose as well as… fur? The colour of goldie-brown (like Kiara's hair colour), but her hair was black. "My name's Venus Galaxy. I'm the sister of the one you call Kiara and I'm a full demon". I couldn't believe it. Kiara never mention anything about having a sister, only a brother. Unless she never knew of a sister.

"Well, are you going to tell me your names and show yourselves?" the female, Venus asked.

"I guess it's only fair. Come on guys" Leo said as he stepped out of the shadows, Mikey, Raph and I followed close behind him.

"I'm Leonardo. And these are my brothers; Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo" we waved (or nodded in Raph's case) at the mention of our names.

"Please to meet you" Venus said.

"So you're not scared of us?" Mikey asked.

"No, not at all. I mean I'm a humanoid cat demon and you are just humanoid turtles, now if I was scared, I wouldn't of jumped down in the first place" Venus relied.

"Good point" Mikey said.

"Come on, we need to head back so we can plan a rescue for Kiara" Leo said. _Haha, boy Leo, you sure are all over her aren't you_ I chuckled at the thought as we ran back to the lair.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

When the guys told us that they couldn't bring us girls along, I was outright pissed at them.

"It is alright to be angry child, but don't allow it to consume you. It could end up being something that you'll regret" the rat, Master Splinter said.

"Yea, yea, I get told that by Kiara already, so I don't need someone else telling me about it" I tried to say in the nicest way possible.

"How are you feeling Miss Swan?" Master Splinter asked Tanyta (either ignoring my comment or choosing not to pry into it anymore).

"Yea, feeling much better thank you" Tan replied.

"Are you hungry?" Splinter asked.

"Nah, I'm good" I said.

"No, thank you, Master Splinter" Tan said.

"Oh yea, I'm staring, haven't eaten since lunch yesterday" Gloria said.

"Well, what would you like Miss Diego?" Splinter asked as he was getting up.

"Oh no, Master Splinter that's ok, I'll get it myself. Where is everything?" Glo asked looking around. About 15 mins later, Gloria made herself breakfast which consists of bacon and scrambled eggs with toast. Just as she sat down and had one mouthful of food the guys returned home with another figure, a female figure.

"Leonardo, what has happened? Where is Miss Young? And who is this?" Splinter asked Leo.

"This is Venus Galaxy and she is Kiara's sister…" Leo started.

"WHAT!? Kiara doesn't have a sister, only a brother" I yelled out.

"Well, she doesn't know me. She's not fully related to me only half, through our father" the girl, Venus said.

"Anyway we think the Shredder has Kiara now and we're gonna save her. Tonight" Leo finished. _Shredder? Weird name for a person_ I thought.

"Excuse me, um, Venus is it? If you don't mind me asking but why didn't Kiara ever know of you?" Tanyta asked.

"Our father said to not reveal myself until the time is right. With Kiara being kidnapped, I had to reveal myself" Venus answered.

"Miss Galaxy, could you please tell us more about your home-world, Demontopia?" Splinter asked.

"Well, if we're yo have an alliance I guess it wouldn't hurt" Venus said "but could we wait til we save Kiara, because I sure do not want to repeat myself considering I'll have to tell her anyway?"

"Of course, that will be fine, Miss Galaxy" Splinter said.

"Sorry to be rude but I'm leaving, I need some space, do you have a stress ball or even a punching bag I can use?" I asked.

"Yea, sure in da dojo. That big area through that door" Raph said as he pointed to the other side of the lair.

"Thank you" I said through gritted teeth. As I headed to the dojo, memories started to return to me about my mother and me. How she would always beat me and ever since I left her 9 years ago, I had to learn to fight on my own, because I was broke to be able to take classes for self-defences so I taught myself some street fighting skills. Whereas Kiara had classes, I didn't. It's because of my mother that I left and taught myself to fight. If she just got over her husband, my father leaving her and didn't start drinking, this would not have happened and I would be better at fighting. I soon shook my head of the memories and saw the punching bag hanging up in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and started working out. A few minutes later, a heard a throat being cleared. I turned around and saw to my surprise, Raph.

"What do you want?" I asked him agitated.

"Just wondering if you're alright, I mean you did leave unexpectedly" he answered.

"I just had things on my mind that needed to be sorted and the only I can do is through hitting something. And I never hit my girls (unless its Gloria) so I turn to stress balls or even a punching bag which now is destroyed" I said, still punching the bag.

"Well, what about your parents, or even your friends?" Raph asked.

"Don't mention parents to me. And my friends won't understand" I said angrily.

"Well, talk to me, I mean, I understand the way you're acting because basically I do it all the time. And trust me when I say that it is good to get it off of your chest. But I try not to, but when I'm around Master Splinter, I tend to pour my heart out to him. He is understanding" Raph said. _Wow, we could make a great couple. WHAT AM I THINKING? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS WOMAN!_ I yelled mentally at myself.

"Master Splinter won't understand about my problems" I said truthfully.

"Well, tell me, I mean we're practically the same stubborn, hot-heads who keep everything bottled up inside" he said.

"Ok, then… it all started when…" I started to talk but then, Leo had to interrupt at that time.

"Hey, Raph, time to go" Leo said.

"Alright Fearless. Got to go Jazzy, tell me later, when we're not saving Kiara's butt every time" he joked; I chuckled and gave him a smile.

"Alright, hey how come I can't go" I said as he ran off not answering my question "RAPHAEL! WHY CAN'T I GO ALSO?" I yelled out to them, but was only answered with silence. I growled in frustration as I headed back to the kitchen where Splinter, Tanyta and Gloria were still there, so that meant that Venus went with the guys. So fucking unfair. I saw Tanyta and Gloria fidgeting, til Tan got up.

"I think I'll make some Chicken Noodle Soup" she said. While she was making the soup, I sat down (keeping to myself) and listened to Glo talking to Splinter about something. About 15 minutes later, Tan had finished her soup when a phone rang, I saw Splinter got up and walked over to the home phone that was hanging up on the wall.

"Hello" he answered once he reached for it and put it to his ear. We waited for a few minutes and saw his ears fall back on his head. _That isn't good_ I thought. "I understand my son, I'll let them know, good bye" Splinter finished as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on Master Splinter?" Ria asked.

"Leonardo just rang up to let me know that they know where Miss Young was taken, a message was sent to them to meet the Shredder and his minions at the Brooklyn Bridge in 10 minutes" Splinter said. I looked to the clock and saw that it was early morning still about 10 to 5 in the morning, where the sky was still dark. "And he has asked for you three to join them they have an idea on how to get Kiara back, since Plan A failed".

"Alright, about time we get to do something" I cried out "let's go chicas; we need to go help save our hermana". We soon left to meet the guys at the Brooklyn Bridge. _Hang on K, we're coming_ I thought.

_**Kiara's POV**_

Once I came to, I notice a massive throbbing pain coming from my temple. _What hit me? a semi-trailer?_ I asked myself. As I was looking around, the door opened revealed the bitch herself, Karai, at least that's what Leo called her.

"Well, well, the bitch is finally awake" she said.

"Why thank you, I always thought of myself being one, what a lovely compliment. I always thought that you were a bitch to" I said taunting her. 'Bitch' means beautiful. I was told by a friend that 'bitch' is a female dog, a dog barks, bark grows on trees, tree is nature and nature is beautiful so she's actually calling me beautiful, not that I'll tell her that, otherwise she'll stop calling me that. I could tell that she was getting pissed, but she tried to hold it in.

"Cute, you will do well to keep that mouth in check half-demon. Otherwise I may be forced to cut out your tongue and remove your voice box" she threatened. I held my innocent gaze but on the inside I was freaking out "you will do well to be more respectful half-demon to me, The Shredder's daughter" and with that she gave me a slap to my cheek (a very painful one), I held my tears in because I wasn't about to let Karai think that she has me scared or anything.

"Yea, right. The only people I respect are my family and friends. And last time I checked, you and I are neither," I said, firmly huffing heavily after being slapped. She glared at me then left. I won for now, but she will be back and I'll say with bigger things in mind. Something that I don't want to know. When she left, I finally cracked, I started to cry softly. I remember listening to a song that reminds me of this situation, to be 'fearless'. I started singing the song softly.

'**Fearless'** by _**Dachelle (Bratz)**_

_**(Verse 1)**_

Break it down let it all out  
I'll give you my opinion  
Walking around running my mouth  
Cause I'm not about pretending  
I talk tough calling your bluff  
Don't tell me what I can't do  
Don't ask me to ignore what in my heart I know is  
True

_**(Chorus)**_  
(ya)  
I never want to be predictable  
I'm never gonna take the easy road  
I never wanna follow where the  
Ordinary ones have gone before  
And that's why every day I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible  
So fearless and know that your invincible  
Be fearless prove the undeniable  
Cause your so much stronger than you know  
So let it go

_**(Verse 2)**_  
It's crazy never be done  
It's revolutionary  
Don't phase me I won't run  
Nothing you can say to scare me

Bring on fame I got game  
See I was born for this part  
Just have to start by following the voice inside my  
Heart

_**(Chorus)**_  
(ya)  
I never want to be predictable  
I'm never gonna take the easy road  
I never wanna follow where the  
Ordinary ones have gone before  
And that's why every day I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible  
So fearless and know that your invincible  
Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable  
Cause your so much stronger than you know  
So let it go

_**(Bridge)**_  
Stand your ground be confident  
The strength inside is heaven sent  
Remember saints and heroes gone before  
Be old and be uncompromised  
Stare it in your demons eyes  
Believe you can sore

_**(Chorus)**_  
You gotta be you gotta be  
Be fearless fearless ya  
You gotta be you gotta be  
Be fearless fearless ya ya  
I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible  
So fearless and know that your invincible  
Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable  
Cause your so much stronger than you know  
So let it go

Once I finished the song I stopped the crying before I started to cry heavily, which gave me more confidence in trying to get out but they haven't given me any water or food to keep up my energy. I lost my train of thought when a person in black pyjama clothing arrived and tied my hands behind my back, he put a blindfold over my eyes, so that I couldn't see who or where I was going. After what seemed to be hours, we finally halted.

"Excellent, how are you doing my dear?" I heard a sinister voice say.

"I'm doing pretty well, considering I was kidnapped by your men, bitch slapped by your daughter and being tied up and blindfolded and being taken to an unknown place," I said in one breath (I assumed this was their leader, The Shredder, when I mention 'daughter'). I was breathing deeply once I was finished.

"Good. Knock her out, she doesn't need to know where we're going," I heard him say before being hit in the temple and blacking out.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

Once I came to, I had the most painful headache ever. I still had the blindfold on so I had to use my other senses. I smelled salt water; I heard the distant traffic and the distance water hitting shore and felt the very cold air. I guess we were either at a bridge, dock or beach (but I doubt a beach). I could also hear people talking, so I closed my hearing in on them. It was the sinister voice, I think The Shredder, ordering his minions on his plan. All I heard was 'bind her' and 'turtles' I felt someone grabbing my legs and hearing chains rattle, so I'm guessing they are tying up chains around my legs. But when he said turtles, I felt fear creep up on me. _He's setting a trap for the guys; that isn't good. I've got to warn them, but how?_ I thought. Just then, I heard a male voice that I oh so love to hear speak.

"We're here Shredder. Let her go now," Leonardo yelled out

"Well, well, look who finally showed up. Leonardo, have you come to save your girlfriend?" the man, Shredder, said. "Oh Leonardo, have I touch a nerve. I'm sorry to say but I'm not letting her go. You see, I need her powers for the war happening."

"But why do you need her? Why not another half-demon, I mean there are others in the world. How do you know that that girl is _the_ half-demon you're looking for?" A new voice, a female asked. "The half-demon is supposed to be the daughter of the King and that half-demon doesn't look anything like the King's daughter, she looks more like another one's child or someone else entirely," the girl continued.

"How do you know of this?" Shredder asked.

"Because, I'm the daughter of the King and I know what my sister looks like and that girl, I'm afraid to say isn't her and I ain't telling you what she looks like either," the girl said. Even though I was blindfolded, I could tell she was bluffing.

"Well, if that's true…" Shredder started then I assume that he was talking to his minions, "dump her in the water" I seriously stopped breathing for a bit.

"NOOO!" I heard my best friends and new friends say as I was pushed over the edge (guess I was on the bridge) screaming my lungs out as I hit water. I was submerged quickly, I was pulled down quick. I was losing breath very quickly. _Goodbye, my sisters, guys, mum brother, Trent… Leo_ I thought as I knew that I wouldn't have survived much longer. My chest was screaming for air. My mind was becoming dizzy then everything went dark.

_**Shredder's POV**_

I was simply in my throne room, going through paperwork that I had to do for the mayor when my daughter, Karai, came in with a Foot Ninja following behind her with the half-demon from the prophecy. She was going to help me with concurring the Demon World once and for all.

"Father, I have brought the half-demon to you," Karai said.

"Very good, place her in the cell so she can rot for a bit before we zap the power from her" I commanded.

"Yes father," Karai obeyed and left with the half-demon being carried by the ninja who had her. _Finally, my revenge will be complete, after all these years_ I thought. I looked to my right and saw a couple of Foot Soldiers standing there.

'**Be Prepared'** by _**Scar from 'The Lion King'**_

_[Shredder:]  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

**[Foot Ninja 1:]  
And where do we feature?**

_[Shredder:]  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!_

[Spoken]

[Ninja 2:] Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
_[Shredder:] For the death of the king.  
_[Ninja 2:] Why? Is he sick?  
_[Shredder:] No, fool- we're going to kill him. And his precious daughters too.  
_**[Ninja 1:] Great idea! Who needs a king?  
**_**[Ninja 1 (and then Ninja 2):]  
No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!  
**__[Shredder:] Idiots! There will be a king!  
_[Ninja 2:] Hey, but you said, uh...  
_[Shredder:] I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never be called low-life again!  
__**[Both Ninjas:] Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**_

_**[Both Ninjas:] Long live the king! Long live the king!  
**_[Song]_**  
[Both Ninjas:] It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.**_  
_[Shredder:] Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century_

**(Oooh!)**

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
_**(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
**_Meticulous planning  
_**(We'll have food!)  
**_Tenacity spanning  
_**(Lots of food)  
**_Decades of denial  
_**(We repeat)  
**_Is simply why I'll  
_**(Endless meat)  
**_Be king undisputed  
_  
**(Aaaaaaah...)  
**  
_Respected, saluted  
_  
**(...aaaaaaah...)  
**  
_And seen for the wonder I am  
_  
**(...aaaaaaah!)  
**  
_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
_  
**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
**  
_Be prepared!  
_  
[All:]  
**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
**_**Be prepared!**_

"We never speak of this to anyone. Got it?" I said to the Foot Ninja.

"Speak of what, Master?" one Foot Ninja asked.

"Exactly," I said. I checked the clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. I had Ninjas on a scout run about an hour ago and they came back with news about the turtles.

"Master Shredder, the turtles are out on patrol, probably in search of the girl," the Ninja said.

"Very good, send them this message," I said giving them a note to give to the turtles, which says…

_Dear turtles,_

_As you may well know, I have your friend._

_Meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge at five, and get her back_

I put the Foot Clan insignia on the bottom of it. The Ninja left to give the turtles the message. As they left, I got Karai to bring the half-demon here, I grabbed out my communicator.

"Karai, bring the girl here now," I yelled through.

"Yes father," she said back before hanging up and getting the girl. The girl was brought to me not a minute too soon.

"Excellent, how are you doing my dear?" I asked sinisterly. I listened to her rambling before I ordered Karai to knock her out. Once she was unconscious, the Foot Soldier that had carried her had put the half-demon in the car, where we drove to the Brooklyn Bridge.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

We arrived at the bridge 10 to 5, just waiting for the turtles. I noticed that the half-demon was waking up which didn't matter to me at this point. I ordered Karai to bind her feet to the anchor which was shaped like a bowling ball which was being held by a Foot Solder and she was by the edge of the bridge ready to be thrown in on my signal. The turtles finally arrived 5 minutes later and I saw that they brought a friend with them. I noticed that this friend was female. She started going on how there are other half-demons in the world and saying that her 'sister' is the half-demon but doesn't know where she is. I figured that before we left, I got some samples of her blood, which Stockman can get DNA results and to know what power she contains, just in case. So, as this female, who claims to be the princess knows that this half-demon isn't the one I'm looking for. Fortunately I got what I wanted, so there was no point in keeping her anymore.

"Dump her in the river," was my only command to the Foot Soldier who threw the ball shape anchor as well as pushed her in.

"NOOO!" I heard the turtles scream. _How I love them to scream,_ I thought and I also heard the half-demon girl scream as she entered the water.

"Fair well Leonardo. Next time we cross paths, you will be destroyed," I said as I dropped a smoke pellet and ran off back to headquarters with my minions.

_**Tanyta's POV**_

Once Leonardo told us his plan on getting Kiara back (much to Jasmine's disagreement, although she wasn't here at the time of the planning), I was happy with not going, because I can't fight, I mean I want to learn basic self-defence but not fighting like Kiara and Jasmine but like Gloria who knows self-defence. They left not long after the plan was told, which left Glo, Jas, Master Splinter and I. Once I heard Jazzy yell out why she couldn't go, there was a bit of an awkward silence in the air at that point.

"I think I'll make Chicken Noodle Soup," I said. I hate it when it's all silence around me, I mean it's great to have silence, especially when I'm working on a project, or doing homework, but when it's awkward silence, then that gets to me. It's never like this unless, Jas and K had got into a fight and some very strong words were said about the other and things that shouldn't be said at all, then it becomes really awkward. Fifteen minutes later, and I had finished my soup, I just turned the stove off when the phone rang. I looked around and saw Master Splinter getting up and walked over to the home phone that was hanging up on the wall.

"Hello," he answered once he reached for it and put it to his ear. We waited for a few minutes and saw his ears fall back on his head. _That can't be a good sign_ I thought. "I understand my son, I'll let them know, good bye," Splinter finished as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on Master Splinter?" Ria asked.

"Leonardo just called to let me know that they know where Miss Young was taken, a message was sent to them to meet the Shredder and his minions at the Brooklyn Bridge in ten minutes" Splinter said. I looked to the clock and saw that it was early morning still about ten to five in the morning, where the sky was still dark. "And he has asked for you three to join them they have an idea on how to get Kiara back, since 'plan A' failed."

"Alright, about time we get to do something!" Jazzy cried out. "Let's go chicas; we need to go help save our hermana." We soon left to meet the guys at the Brooklyn Bridge. _Please hold on K, we're coming,_ I thought.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

We arrived at the bridge to meet the guys there. Leo told us his new plan, and we took our positions, on the floor below, slowing going up (with suckers that apparently Don created, to keep us attached to the wall til we reach the top), while the guys and Venus, Kiara's sister went up top to stall Shredder. I mean it's hard to imagine Kiara with an older sister who she had no idea of. Anyway, while we were climbing, we heard the guys yell.

"NOOO!" I looked up and saw Kiara falling to the water screaming.

"KIARA!" we all yelled (but Jazzy was the loudest).

"No, I'll go girls, stay here," I said.

"Hurry then, she can't hold her breath for long," Glo said.

"I know," I said as I dived in after Kiara. I landed in the water with a medium splash. I swam down to stop her and noticed that I could move very fast underwater. I looked to my legs and noticed a… tail. And not just any tail but a… mermaid tail. _Mermaids don't exist,_ I thought and kept telling myself, but looking at my tail I am one. Anyway, I noticed that I was losing my breath and saw Kiara floating while being anchored to the floor. She didn't look right, she wasn't moving at all. I gasped at that and forgot that I was underwater but that didn't matter. I was BREATHING underwater. I swarm quickly to Kiara to try and untie her. I finally untied her and swam quickly up to the surface. Once I broke the surface I started swimming to the beach. As the beach was coming into view, I was met with Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Venus, Jasmine and Gloria waiting. Once they saw me and Kiara the guys rushed in to get her and me out. But there was no need, I got her. I managed to reach shore without their help, which I politely declined. Once I was on land, my 'tail' turned back in to legs. _Freaky,_ I thought.

"Whoa, dudette, how did you do that?" Mikey asked.

"I honestly don't know. I mean one minute I was underwater with legs, the next thing I had a tail and not just that, I could breathe down there also," I said.

"Asombroso," Ria said.

"I know, but freaky. Plus, once my tail is out of water, it turns back to legs. It was kinda cool, if it weren't for the situation with Kiara," I said. "How is she Donnie?" I turned to the olive-green turtle in question and he simply replied.

"She needs CPR. Leo did you want to do it?" Don asked the blue banded turtle who I noticed was blushing but he tried to hide it.

"Whatever," he said and did CPR to K. After five mins, Kaykay coughed up lots of water and could breathe again. She then went unconscious again.

"Come on, we have to take her back to the infirmary back at the lair, where I can monitor her vitals" Don said as Leo picked up Kiara still blushing badly. _We won't let this pass once Kiara wakes up_ I thought as we made our way back to the lair.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

As we arrived back at the lair, Leonardo took Kiara to the infirmary, Donatello and I following close behind.

"Jas, Glo, stay here," I said in an authorised voice. What? Can't I act like it sometimes; I mean I'm second oldest (behind Kiara). They were about to protest when I was out of earshot to hear them so I had no idea what they were saying. I went into the infirmary to help Don with Kiara. Leo left no soon after he put K down on the bed, carefully.

"How is she coping?" I asked him.

"She's doing well, we just need to keep an eye on her blood pressure, heart rate and vitals to make sure that she doesn't go into a comatose stage," he said.

"Good. Do you mind if I stay here by her bedside?" I asked, because I wasn't sure if I was allowed.

"You don't need to ask Tan. She's your friend," he said as he grabbed my hands. I felt my face heat up. *knock knock* we heard someone at the door. We looked to see Venus.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she asked with a smirk. Don and I looked each other than to our hands before separating them.

"Uh… no… no you're not. What can we do for you Venus?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I can stay by my sister's side?" she asked back.

"Sure, that will be fine," I said. Thought I might as well get to know her better.

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies, and meet my brothers. Keep an eye on the monitor please Tan," he asked.

"Sure Don," I said as he headed off to the kitchen in search for his brothers. I could feel the warmth on my face.

"So… you and Don huh?" Venus said.

"What? No… we're just friends. Nothing more," I said. _Yet,_ I finished the last as a thought.

"Hey, secret's safe with me," Venus said, smirking.

"So… you're a princess. Does that mean that Kiara's a princess also?" I asked.

"Yea, according to the legend she's the next in line once the war's over," Venus said. But I could tell that she wasn't happy. That's what we did for the next hour. Asking questions when suddenly we heard a moan. We looked to Kiara and saw that she was waking up.

"Oh thank god, you're alright Kiara," I said.

"What happened? And who are you?" she asked, aiming the last question to Venus.

"You almost drowned hermana. And this is Venus, your sister," I said.

"What? How can that be, I mean I don't have a sister only a brother. How are you my sister?" she asked.

"Through our father. He is the demon King of Demontopia. And you _are_ the half-demon from the prophecy. I had to put them on a new target so they could let you go. But instead they tried to drown you," Venus said.

"Well, thanks Tan and Venus, but I feel alright. Can I please get up now? You know how much I hated bed rest," Kiara joked.

"Oh, I know, but I don't know if you should. Just wait here and I'll go and ask Don ok. Sit tight, and don't move," I said sternly yet gently.

"Okay. Promise not to move, I don't think I would've gotten far with her here," she joked gesturing to Venus. We laughed, Venus gave a chuckle. I then headed off to find Don. As I passed the kitchen door, I peered in at Leo, Raph, and Jazzy sitting around the table; _Mikey and Glo must be in the living room,_ I thought.

"What's with all the moping guys?" I asked.

"We're not moping!" Raph and Jas cried out together. I found it to be cute.

"Sure you're not. Well would you so kind as to warm up the soup? I have a feeling that Kiara will be hungry and you know how she is like when she's hungry Jas," I said as I started to walk off but not without listening to them.

"Man, don't remind me…" she started before I was out of earshot of them. I passed the living area and found Mikey and Ria there talking to each other; I didn't want to intrude so I just moved on to find Don. I found him in what appeared to be some sort of lab.

"Don?" I called

"Yeah?" he said while still looking at some blueprints.

"Kiara's awake and wants to know if she can get up. I told her that I'll check with you. After all you're the doctor," I said jokingly.

"Haha, I guess I am. Okay, I'll go and check her first and let her know myself," he said.

"Alright. It's just that she hates bed rest and that she'll go crazy, if on bed rest for too long," I said while chuckling. "I mean, she goes crazy crazy, like literally pulls her hair or some other things."

"Haha, sounds like a few brothers of mine, Leo's the same, but doesn't get crazy, instead he gets stubborn. Raph well he gets pissed and Mikey doesn't really care, mostly because it gets him outta training," Don said back chuckling also. I chuckled along with him. _He's so sweet and kind and kinda cute… wait cute? Tanyta Swan, get your head away from those thoughts,_ I thought. We arrived at the infirmary to find Kiara and Venus talking. _Probably about 'Demontopia' and her powers,_ I thought.

"Well, Doc, what's the prognosis?" Kiara said jokingly to Donny after he checked everything.

"Everything seems to be just fine. Just get plenty of rest and drink water and you should be better. Are you hungry? If you are, I suggest only eating soft foods for the time being," he asked.

"Yeah, starving," Kiara replied.

"Did you get Gloria's disease for using that sort of wording Kiara?" I asked joking.

"Oh my, I'm turning into Gloria, the world's gonna end. Put me out of my misery," she said joking acting dramatically and pretending to faint.

"No, we'll put you out of _our_ misery," I continued to joke. "Get up and come have some soup."

"Chicken Noodle?" she asked.

"Your favourite," I said. I had no chance saying anything else because Kiara shot up in bed and attacked me with a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love your chicken noodle soup," she said as she raced off to the kitchen. "Chicken noodle watch out, cos here I come" she was screaming out.

"Wow, she's worse than Mikey when there's cake or pizza" don said.

"Yea, we all like to cook, but Kiara does the majority of it, because we love her food so much. You have not lived til you tried her lemon chicken with rice; it is to die for," I said. "If you're lucky enough, she may make it one night for all of you. She's the head chef in our kitchen, while we're the back-up," I said while laughing. Don soon joined in, Venus must have left after Kiara a while ago. Donnie and I soon left the infirmary to the kitchen, where to our shock Kiara was sitting with a bowl of soup, eating like it's her last meal ever. The others just stared at her.

"Slow down chica, otherwise you'll get a stomach-ache," Gloria tried saying.

"Can't… eating… love… chicken noodle… you should know that," Kiara said finishing her soup and about to head to get another bowl. I move to intercept her.

"I think you had enough K," I aid.

"What? But I only had one bowl. I want seconds, please," she said performing her puppy dog eyes my way.

"No, chica, you already had three bowls and that's enough," Glo said.

"Ok, when did you two switch bodies?" Mikey joked.

"Kiara's always like this when Tan does soup, especially chicken noodle," Jasmine said.

"It takes all of us to stop her having all of it when it's made," I added. "But Gloria seems to have more of an impact on her."

"Yep, even when Kiara performs the puppy dog eyes," Jasmine said, "only Tanyta falls for them, but surprisingly she didn't today."

"I'm not the only one who gets fooled by them Jas. I remember you keep falling for it also," I said angrily back. I grabbed the pot and took it away to put it in the fridge with the lid on! We laughed at K and G still going at it, Glo trying to tell Kaykay that enough is enough. Once I put the pot of soup in the fridge and sat back down, my phone rang. I pulled it out from my pocket to look at the caller ID and found to my shock that it was my mother calling.

"Hello" I answered.

"_**Hey honey, listen, we're coming to New York and we should be there soon okay? Your father and I have something to tell you,"**_ she said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"_**We'll tell you when we arrive okay? We'll meet you at the apartment."**_ I froze at the mention of the apartment.

"Could you hold on a sec?" I said to her. "Guys what April's address?"

"She lives along your street, just a couple blocks, the 'Second Time Around' store. Why?" Don answered.

"Mom, instead of meeting me at the apartment, how about I meet you at 'Second Time Around, it's the store on the corner of our street. My friend, April O'Neil lives there and we're staying at her place that night for a sleep over. I've got to go Mom, love you, bye," I said.

"_**But wait…"**_ she tried to say but I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Raph asked almost annoyed.

"My mother, she's coming to New York, apparently her and my father have something to tell me but they wouldn't over the phone tell what it was about" I answered him.

"Hm, that's funny; my mum did the same thing to me today. She said it had something to do with my real father," Kiara said getting over her obsessed soup cravings.

"Weird," I said. _I wonder what our parent's want to tell us_ I asked myself.

_**Gloria's POV**_

Once Tanyta jumped into the water after Kiara, Jasmine and I looked to each other.

"Let's get down there," Jazzy said, I nodded and headed off after her. Once we arrived at the shore, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Venus arrived not long after. We waited anxiously by the water for any sign of Tan and Kaykay. Suddenly, when I thought hope was lost, I saw T with K and was swimming to shore. I saw the boys race to the water to help them, but Tan had everything under control, out of all four of us girls, Tinny is a better swimmer, she loved to swim and race us. At one stage, she was asked to represent America in the Olympics, but she declined the offer. I don't understand why though, she would have won a lot of gold medallions and broke a fair few records. Oh well, guess it was her choice. Anyway, once Tanyta arrived on land I saw that she had a mermaid tail, but once she was fully out the tail turned back into legs. Mikey had asked how she did that and she answered him that she absolutely had no idea. When Don said that K needed CPR and asked Leo to do it, I saw him blush but did it anyway. Once Kiara coughed up all of the water from her lungs and could breathe again, we decide then to return to the lair. Kaykay was unconscious before we left. We arrived at the lair not long after where Don, Leo and Tanyta went to the infirmary with Kiara and T told us to stay here, away from the infirmary.

"Do you want to play some video games Glory?" Mikey asked.

"Sure," I said. So Mikey and I went over to the living area and picked a game.

"What did you want to play dudette?" Mikey asked

"It's your house, you decide, I don't care what I play as long as it's good," I answered.

"Nah, you're our guest, you pick," Mikey insisted.

"Well, okay. What games you got?" I asked. Mikey showed me lots of games and I ended up choosing Halo Three. We played for a while, but my mind wasn't in the game, it was more on Kiara.

"Yes, I win again," Mikey bloated.

"Whatever," I said sadly.

"What's wrong Glo?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing, just worried about Kiara is all," I answered.

"She'll be fine Glo, don't beat yourself up about it," Mikey encouraged.

"I know it's just that this is the what… third time she was attacked and fell unconscious. It's almost like fate wants her to be gone," I said on the verge of tears.

"There now, no need to cry dudette. Whatever happens, I'm sure my bros and I will never let her be harmed, especially Leo, and along with Jazzy," Mikey said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Mikey, I know that, it's just that it's so frustrating at times, Kiara goes to work or even to school and she's attacked, either verbally or physically and whenever Tan, Jas or I get in trouble she's always there to stop it or to take the fall for something that we did. It's cool but unfair," I said.

"Hey now, Glo, don't cry. I know the feeling," Mikey said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yea, I do. I get in the most trouble out of us four and yet, every time Master Splinter was gonna punish me, Leo would always change Sensei's mind. Well, most of the time. It's cool, but does get annoying at times. But that's the cool thing about having older brothers," he answered.

"I know, but I only got one older sister, who doesn't do that for me, my two younger sisters, and a younger brother. My younger sisters are half-blood to me and my brother is not blood-related. My older sister is the only one who is full-blood related," I mentioned. I saw that Mikey was about to ask something, but decided against it and asks.

"Did you want soup?"

"Sure. I love Tanyta's Chicken Noodle Soup," I said.

"Chicken Noodle watch out, cos here I come" I heard Kiara yell and ran out into the kitchen, I shook my head.

"Oh boy," I said as I raced to the kitchen where Kiara had gotten her bowl and sat down to eat it. I saw her scarfing the soup down.

"Man, she's worse than Mikey with pizza," Raph joked. I looked to Mike and saw that he was pouting at what Raph had said. I giggled a little because it was kinda funny and cute. I saw T and Don walked in at that moment, then T intercepted K when she was about to have a fourth bowl-full. After Tan put the pot away and I convinced Kiara to stop, T had a phone call from her parents, saying that they need to talk. Not long after T talked to her parents, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my father. I answered it.

"Hola?"

_**"**__**¡**__**Hola cari**__**ñ**__**o! **__**Escucha, la familia y yo vendremos de visita a Nueva York. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo que tiene que ver con mi pasado**__**,"**_ my dad said.

"¿Qué es, padre?" I asked.

_**"Te lo dir**__**é**__** cuando estamos all**__**á**__**, **__**¿**__**de acuerdo? Estaremos all**__**á**__**, pronto,"**_ my dad said.

"De acuerdo, padre," I said. "lo amo, adiós."

_**"Adi**__**ó**__**s, cari**__**ñ**__**o,"**_ he said before hanging up. Once he hung up, I looked to the others.

"I'll give you one guess," I said.

"Your parents?" Mikey asked. I nodded.

"My father actually,"

"Next phone call we get will probably be Jasmine right?" Mikey continued. I looked to Jazzy and saw that she tensed for a bit before relaxing, no one else saw her, only me.

"That's weird. First Kiara's mother calls, saying that they're on their way to New York, then Tanyta's parents call saying the same thing, then Gloria's father also saying that they're on their way to New York. All to just talk about stuff," Leo clarified.

"Yea, freaky. It all seems such a coincidence doesn't it," I agreed. _What could our parents want to tell us that they're all coming here and can't say over the phone, it must be important?_ I thought. But what my girlfriends and I don't know is that it will be very important.

_**Venus' POV**_

When Kiara was awake, I was happy, because I didn't want the evil one to kill her, I was going to. That's why I was stalling the evil one, or Shredder, as the turtles called him. I just need to wait until the evil one is defeated. Father had told me that I need to train her in all of the elements before the war starts.

"So… you're my half-sister Venus?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can I ask you something Venus?" she asked.

"Sure… shoot," I answered.

"What's our father like? And what's Demontopia like?" Kiara asked.

"Well, our father's name is Ross Galaxy. He is the King of Demontopia, he is a cat-demon like me except his fur is pure white and his eyes are hazel-brown. His hair is also black. Demontopia, well… is a vast land full of green grass and clear blue sky and water. It is a place that is ruled by a King, our father. The Kings ancestors had stopped the war eight hundred years ago and since each generation after that ended up being Kings and Queens. All demons on Demontopia is responsible of one element; fire, water, air and earth. Being the King he was able to know all elements. I can control all four of them as well, but I prefer to use fire," I started. "And I have to teach you to use all four as well, to be able to defeat the evil one."

"The evil one? Who's that?" Kiara asked.

"Well, he is a demon who had an evil heart; he was banished by an ancestor of the King. The King also had three brothers who also controlled only one element each, don't know why they got one and the King got all four, anyway, they could control water, air or earth and from there the next generation of demon Kings and Queens had the same power as their parents," I finished.

"Wow, sounds great and I have to take over the throne?" she asked.

"Yea, you do," I answered bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't want to. I would love to but I don't know your way of life and I don't know the first thing about being a princess. I'll help finish the war, but I won't take over the throne. You should be next," Kiara said catching me off guard with that last statement. It made me rethink about killing her.

"You really mean that?" I asked

"Of course I do. I'm a girl of her word Venus. You deserve it, being older and knowing more about our way of life," she answered. I was about to say something else when Don and Tanyta arrived back to see if Kiara's allowed to get up. She was. Once Tan mentioned Chicken Noodle soup, Kiara was up and out of here and to the kitchen. I noticed Don and Tan talking and I thought that I should leave them so I headed to the living room. Once I knew I was alone because everyone was in the kitchen, I looked around to make sure that I was not being watched and slipped out into the sewers and conjured up a fire ring to talk to my father.

"Report Venus," my father answered

"Father, I've found my sister, Kiara, I told her of you and Demontopia because she had asked. And she kinda said something else that kinda shocked me," I answered.

"Go on" my father simply said.

"Well, she told me that she didn't want to take over the throne when the war is over" I said.

"Really? You need to make her change her mind. Because she has to take over the throne, it is her destiny, Venus," my father continued.

"Yes father," I said as I hung up. I sighed. _Why can't you just listen to me for once father, she doesn't want to rule,_ I thought. _That's oayk; I just won't make her change her mind. Father won't know. I will be Queen once the war's over. Hahaha!_ I giggled as I headed back to the lair to chat and get to know everyone.

**TMNT~TMNT~TMNT~TMNT**

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 10 done. That 'compliment' thing that Kiara did to Karai is actually true, I mean I was told by a friend who said that bitch isn't a swear word, it's a compliment, because 'bitch' means dog right, a dog barks, bark grows on trees, tree is nature and nature is beautiful, so therefore, bitch means beautiful. I thought that I should use it since I thought that it sounded great. Anyway, I'm off to start chapter 11. Catch ya around mates.

**Me:** Hmm… they are still not back, oh well. Read and review please.

**Translations (In Order):**

**Asombroso:** Awesome

**¡Hola cari****ñ****o! Escucha, la familia y yo vendremos de visita a Nueva York. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo que tiene que ver con mi pasado****:** Hello sweetie! Listen, me and the family are coming to New York for a visit and I need to tell you something, something that involves my past.

**¿****Qu****é**** es, padre?:** What is it father?

**Te lo dir****é**** cuando estamos all****á****, ****¿****de acuerdo? Estaremos all****á****, pronto:** I'll tell you when we get there okay? We should be there later today.

**De acuerdo, padre, lo amo, adiós:** Ok father, love you, bye.

**Adi****ó****s, cari****ñ****o:** Bye sweetie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the LONGGGGG delay, school and work mostly and writers block. But have no fear Chapter 11 is here and is very long to make up for my delay. This chapter is about meeting the family. Where Kiara's… Wait instead of me telling you, you can read, on with the story. I don't own TMNT characters only my OCs and the songs I pick I don't own either, they belong with their artists.

**Chapter 11: Family Visits and More Truths Revealed**

_**Leonardo's POV**_

The morning came a little too soon for my liking, no idea why. I've been up most of the night, thinking how we almost lost Kiara. _I couldn't believe Don told me to do CPR,_ I thought. Don't get me wrong I was happy to do it, if it were under better circumstances. Anyway, that night Gloria and Tanyta received phone calls from their parents indicating that they need to talk, just like Kiara's mom said the other day. I got up and went to the kitchen to spot Kiara there alone drinking tea. I walked over to her and sat down on the other side. She looked up and I saw that she didn't look good. Her eyes had bags under them; she looked more tired than I remember seeing her yesterday.

"Hey K, how you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling kinda down. I mean with my mum and then being kidnapped, then almost drowning. I'm feeling peachy," she said sarcastically. "How did I survive from drowning? Last thing I felt was something pulling me down then coughing water up on shore. But that's all that I remember, everything else is a blur." I blushed at the thought of telling her.

"Well, Tan dived down and got you, she pulled you to shore then I gave you CPR," I answered. I looked to her and saw her smirk.

"Did you enjoy touching my lips with yours?" she asked.

"No… I mean yeah… I mean, maybe… I mean…" I stuttered.

"Relax Leo, I'm joking. I see that you can't take a joke," she said laughing, or more like giggling, man, I love that giggle. She took a sip of her drink. I was reaching for mine when I felt a cramp happen in my shoulder. I winced at the feeling.

"You got a cramp, don't you?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, from a bit overboard of practice," I answered.

"Sit down Leo," Kiara said as she got up and I sat down.

"Why?" I just had to ask.

"I'll give your shoulders a massage to loosen those knots. So you just relax okay?" she said. So that's what I just did, relaxed. I closed my eyes as Kiara's small and delicate hands massaged the knots out of my shoulders. It felt so good that I felt like I was floating on a cloud. _I'm in heaven,_ I thought.

"Leo…" I heard a faint voice say sweetly. "Leo…" the voice started sounding louder. "LEO!" the voice yelled. My eyes shot open and searched around, my eyes landed on Kiara looking worried.

"Oh… uh… uh… wha… what happened?" I asked stuttering, curse the stuttering.

"You zoned out on me dude," K said.

"Sorry, in my own little world at the moment," I said, before I knew it Kiara kissed my cheek again before saying.

"I know what you mean. Well, I'm off to wake the girls and chat away about what to expect today from our parents," she said

"Alright, see you later," I said to her.

"See ya," she said with a wink. As she headed off to the room, where her and the other girls sleep, I let out a sigh. I really liked Kiara, but I don't know if she felt the same way for me. _Why can't I get the courage and ask her out?_ I asked myself. _**Because she's human and I'm a turtle, it won't work,**_ I argued. _Well, if she thought that, she wouldn't stay here now, would she?_ I continued arguing with myself til I heard someone else come in. I looked to the door and found surprisingly Raph, who usually isn't up this early. I looked to the clock and found that it was already eight-thirty in the morning. _Wow, an hour's past with arguing with myself,_ I thought.

"Morning bro," Raph greeted, "what's been bugging ya?" Raph asked as he saw me.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said, just a little snappish.

"Whoa, geez bro, no need to bite my head off about it," Raph said with a raised voice "I was only fucking damn asking."

"Language Raphael," I growled. I sighed and calmed down. "I'm sorry Raph, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment," I said gentler.

"Does it involve a certain goldie-brown haired beauty?" Raph asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah," I said while heat rushed to my face.

"Oh. Well, I guess you and I are in the same boat," Raph said, completely shocking me. I mean, this is Raphael, the guy who doesn't share his emotions with anyone, not even Master Splinter.

"Really? I mean, with Jasmine?" I asked calmly, trying to get over my shock.

"Yeah. But it's too soon, ya know. I don't want to scare her away, but at the same time, I want to tell her so bad," he continued. "You better not tell anyone about this, if you don't wanna get pummelled to a pulp."

"I know, but right now we can't put our feelings first. We got to help Kiara with this war, that is if she wants help," I said. "And I won't say anything so as long as you don't either, sound fair?"

"Yeah, come on, we should go with the girls to April's to hear about Kiara's father and home-world," Raph said.

"Yeah, its nine-thrity now, so hopefully the other girls are awake, so we can get this all over with so that Kiara can start training with Venus," I said.

"And if she can, teach us girls too, because we have powers also," a female voice called from the doorway. Raph and I looked to the doorway to find Gloria there leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Really? What powers do you possess?" I asked.

"Well, mine's air, Tan's water and Jazzy's earth" Glo said.

"Oh, well are you and the girls ready to see your parents?" Raph asked.

"Well, I am, K and T are as well, but J doesn't seem to be. Don't know why," Glo said.

"I'll go and see her," Raph said as he walked off to find Jazzy. I was sitting at the table while Glo came and sat down at the table as well, while waiting for the others to arrive to be able to head off. While we were waiting Gloria and I started talking, trying to make a conversation, so that the time will fly past. About an hour later, everyone finally arrived to the kitchen. _Wow, time sure does fly when you're trying to make a conversation_ I thought.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes," everyone said, or in Jazzy and Raph's case, nodded.

"Alright then, let's go," I said. All eight of us headed to April's place. It was mostly quiet along the way. I think we all had something on our minds at the time, because there was no talking. Not even Mikey was talking to lighten the mood. Well, there wasn't really much time to talk because we made it to April's. "Okay, girls, Raph, Mikey, Don and I will go to the window for the living room and listen in while you got through the door to make it less suspicious for your families, okay?" I said as my bros and I headed to the living room window. _I hope everything goes alright, especially for Kiara,_ I thought before I shook my head and listened in on the conversation. Even though there wasn't much shadows around the living room window, it was a good idea to have our disguises with us.

_**Raphael's POV**_

As I headed to the girl's room to talk to Jasmine about why she wasn't ready of didn't want to go, I heard the girls talking (besides Gloria who was already in the kitchen). I knocked softly on the door to alert them that someone's at the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Tanyta ask.

"It's Raph, I was wondering if I could talk to Jas, alone," I said to them, with heat coming to my face. I could hear giggles as the door opened and Kiara and Tanyta left.

"She's all yours," K said with a smirk. I fought to keep even more heat from my face.

"Laugh it up ladies," I growled at them. I then walked into the bedroom and saw Jazzy on her bed thinking deeply.

"Hey Raph, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to talk. Ria said that you weren't entirely ready to go to April's. I just wanted to know why," I answered.

"It's personal, none of your business," she growled out.

"Well, sorry for being concerned about you, I just thought that maybe you would like to talk to me about it," I sarcastically said.

"You're concerned about me?" she asked softly. I felt my face heat up again.

"Er… uh… um… yeah, yeah I am concerned about you," I said. I noticed she had a blush on her face as well but didn't bother about it all that much.

"Well, uh… I'm concerned for you also Raph," Jazzy said out of the blue.

"And why do you have concern for me, I mean I'm not the one with the problem, you are. And don't try to deny it, I can see it. And I want to help you. So… what's bugging ya?" I asked unsure of what to say to her.

"It's nothing really. I just… I'll… feel left out," she said.

"Left out? What do you mean, 'left out'?" I asked.

"All the girls' parents will be there and my parents won't be" she answered, I could see that she was fighting back tears. I hate it when girls cry; I can't stand it because I have no idea how to help them out or how to calm them down. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, I put my arms around her and I felt her tensed but didn't shrug away like I thought she would. Instead she leaned into me while I hugged her.

"Why won't you parents be there?" I asked her, wanting to know how to help her, but I wasn't sure if she would tell me anything; because she's a strong individual, she's also tough and stubborn from what the other girls described her but I was hoping that she would tell me.

"My father, I have no idea who or where he is and I never seen my mother since I was nine and that was eight years ago" she answered crying softly.

"Why? What happened to them?" I asked prying her to open up more.

"My father left when I was very young, I never knew him. And my mother, she was an alcoholic and abused me when I was little and I… I ran away. I never looked back and I never ever _ever_ want to see that fucking bitch again. Not after what she did," Jazzy answered with a growl. No wonder she was upset and not happy about going, she was gonna the be the only one without anyone there to talk to, (well except maybe the other three girls and their parents).

"Sorry to hear that, but you go the girls don't cha?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, but their more like sisters, well except Kiara, she acts more like a mother than a sister at times. I may hate it, but I prefer having her act like a mother toward me than my real one. Don't you dare tell anyone, especially Kiara that I told you this. You hear? Or I'll just kick your shell to hell and back," she joked. "They won't let me live it down if they heard _me_ say that". I chuckled at that.

"Trust me your secret's safe with me," I said as she looked up at me. Seeing her ice blue eyes gave me the shivers down my spine, for they looked like that they could freeze you instantly. I don't know what made me do it but I started slowly moving in as was she. My eyes started closing. Our lips were only inches apart when suddenly… BANG! BANG!

"You two ready to go yet?" I heard Kiara ask, that made Jas and I jump away from each other blushing furiously.

"Sorry," she whispered to me.

"No, no, don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry," I said.

"Raph? Jazzy?" Kiara asked since we didn't answer.

"Yea, yea chica, we're coming," Jas said as she got up. She took one step ahead when she decided to turn around and gave my cheek a quick kiss. I swear my heart was beating a mile a minute with that touch. As she left, I felt my hand move up to my cheek where she just kissed. I was in a trance at one stage but shook my head as I raced out to see everyone before we headed off. I made it to the kitchen as Leonardo asked if we were already which we all answered with 'yes' or just nodded our heads like Jas and I did. our walk to April's was a quiet one and after Leo said the plan, which was us four turtles stay outside the window (in the shadows with our disguises, because its daylight) and the four girls go in and talk with their parents, (or in Jazzy's case listen to what her friends' parents have to say). Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and I waited outside for the whole talk to be over and find out what we're all dealing with here. _I just hope nothing bad will come out of this. For Jazzy's sake,_ I thought as I waited with my bros.

_**Wayne's POV**_

It was eight-thirty in the morning when we arrived at this 'April O'Neil's' place. We arrived in New York last night and found an apartment for the night so we were well rested. My wife, Michelle; she could be put down as a model, what with her beautiful slender body, her light brown eyes and tan skin, her dark brown hair looks almost completely black than anything and was up in a ponytail, she was wearing normal jeans, with black low-wedge-heels on her feet she also wore a purple spaghetti strap top. Our four children, Jacinta; she is our eldest at twenty-one, she looked like the exact replica of her mother that I don't really need to describe her, she was also wearing her hair down, which was to her shoulders, a knee-length gold dress that had a heart shape at the chest area and low heels. Shelly; our middle child at thirteen, she had my black hair, which she had in piggy tails, but her mother's light brown eyes, she has light tan skin like I do, she was wearing a violet colour purple that flows out when the wind catches it, she was wearing a short-sleeved lavender coloured shirt with the words 'Drama Queen' on the front she also had on some nice sandals that were the colour purple. Shenae; our second youngest aged nine, she had my very dark brown eyes but her mother's dark brown hair, which was in a half-ponytail, she also had tan skin, she was wearing jeans with a short-sleeved the colour of light orange with orange sandshoes on her feet. Ace; our youngest at five, looks like the exact replica of me, his hair looked like a mop on his head, he was wearing a sleeve-less shirt and shorts both the colour red with cars on them, he was wearing white sandshoes on his feet as well. We were at the door when another car pulled up.

I then saw my old friend Billy Diego; his messy sandy coloured hair atop his head, his piercing hazel eyes was looking around him, he was wearing a checkered shirt with ripped jeans and sneakers. His second wife Shana; she was a beauty, with her blonde hair, which was chin length as well as down and blue eyes, she wore glasses as well, she was wearing an orange shirt with the peace sign on it, three-quarter-length jeans, with sneakers on her feet. And four children, Mia; Billy eldest daughter and Shana's step daughter at twenty-two, she looked exactly like Billy with his hair, which was down to her shoulders with her fringe framing her face, eye and skin colour, which is a very light tan, she was wearing a green knee length dress with a flower on one strap as well as wedged heels. Titan; Shana's only son and Billy only step son at fifteen, he had his mother's hair, which was in a messy heap on his head, and eyes but his skin colour was pale compared to Shana's who was a light tan (takes it from _his_ father), he was wearing a red 'route 66' shirt and denim jeans with sneakers. Jamelia; their nine year old daughter looked exactly like her mother with the hair up in a half ponytail, eyes and skin colour, she was wearing a dress with flower designs all over it with sandals the colour of orange. And Lara; their youngest child at six, was another replica of her mother, with her blonde hair up in a ponytail and was wearing the same sort of dress as Jamelia but with different designs, her designs were of fairies and her sandals were the colour green. Billy and Shana got out and walked over to us while both lots of kids headed inside.

"Hola amigos, how are things?" he asked.

"Very fine, thank you," Michelle answered "how about you two?"

"We are well too, thank you for asking," Shana said. When Billy looked behind him I wondered what he heard or saw, so I looked behind him as well, only to see another car pulling up. Out came three people that we know all too well, especially the young woman, Sharyn Young, with her husband, Trent and their son, Andrew. Sharyn could be looked at almost like a model with her goldie-brown hair, reaching to about her waist and blue eyes and white coloured skin, she was wearing a beautiful dress the colour of sky blue (her favourite colour) and some nice high heels. Trent had wavy blonde hair nice and neat on his head, he also had ice blue eyes that could pierce anything and anyone, he wore jeans and a sleeve-less shirt with the words 'World's Best Man', he also had sneakers on. Their son, Andrew looked more like his mother with her eye and hair colour, his hair being neat like his father he also had his father's figure as well as his skin colour, which was a dark tan, he was wearing a green shirt with the peace sign, brown trousers and sandals. My youngest nephew went in after the other children to leave us adults to talk in peace. (Trent, Billy and I are more like brothers than friends).

"Hola amigos," Billy greeted to the arriving family.

"Hola Billy. How have you been?" Sharyn asked.

"Bueno, muy bien, gracias," Billy said. "How about you amigos?"

"We're good bro," Trent answered.

"I'm just really worried, I've never told Kiara about Ross and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. Every time she asked about him I always changed subject. I feel really bad about not telling," she said sadly.

"I know how you feel; I had a hard time keeping our secret from Tanyta. She started showing that she was the one to possess the power," I said.

"Same with Gloria, she started showing her poder and it was hard to keep it from her, but good thing we erased that one memory, but I have a feeling that she has gained that ability again," Billy agreed.

"Yea, well, let's go inside so that we can talk the girls," I said.

"What about the other children?" Sharyn asked "I'm sure that they don't want to listen to this."

"Well, we gotta ask the elder of them, but the younger ones need to go, they don't need to hear this, they are too young and they'll know about it when the time comes," Billy answered.

"Agreed," Sharyn and I said together along with Shana, Michelle and Trent nodding, we then headed into the shop.

"Hello. You must be the parents of Tan, Glo and Kiara. Welcome, my names April O'Neil and they mentioned that you were coming, so welcome," Ms O'Neil said.

"Yes, thank you Miss O'Neil, we are honoured to be here," I said. "My names Wayne Swan, this is my wife Michelle and four of our children; Jacinta, Shelly, Shenae and Ace, in that order."

"Me llamo Billy Diego, my wife Shana and children; Mia, Titan, Jamelia and Lara," Billy introduced.

"I'm Sharyn Young, this is my husband, Trent and our son, Andrew," Sharyn said. "You already know our eldest and Wayne's and Billy's second eldest daughters."

"Yea I do know them. And I see you love big families. The girls shouldn't be too long; they just had to run to the shop quickly on an errand. Why don't you all go upstairs into the apartment and make yourselves at home," Miss O'Neil said.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil" I said.

"Please, call me April," 'April' said. "My boyfriend, Casey should be up there waiting, I'll wait for the girls okay?"

"Ok," I said. We called our kids to come with us and to not touch anything. We made it upstairs and saw a man with dark blue, which looked more like black, hair. He had blue eyes and very big muscles I noticed, which could snap anything without sweat, he was wearing long blue trousers with red lines down the side with sneakers and had a tank top the colour red on. This must be April's boyfriend, 'Casey'. Anyway, we walked over to meet him.

"Yo, my name's Casey Jones and it's great to meet yas," he answered. You can tell that he has a strong Brooklyn accent.

"Uh… hello Mr Jones, my name's Wayne Swan…" I said introducing myself, wife and children along with introducing Billy, Sharyn and their families.

"Hola," Billy said.

"Hello," Sharyn greeted.

"Please, come and make yourself at home and we can chat while we wait for April and the girls," Mr Jones said.

"Thank you Mr Jones," Sharyn said.

"Please, call me Casey," Casey said. _This is going to be a long day,_ I thought before we started chatting away.

_**Kiara's POV**_

As Venus, Tanyta, Gloria, Jasmine, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and I arrived at our destination, April's apartment, I was getting scared and anxious. Scared that what my mother may say about my father, I mean, Venus told me some things about him, but not all things and I'm wondering what my mum will tell me. Anxious because I just want this day done and over with so that I can go back to the lair and think about all of it. _I wonder if Trent knows, does Andrew know?_ I asked myself as we climbed the ladder up out of the manhole and into the alley behind April's place, the guys left to the outside of April's living room window, ready to listen in. The girls and I sprayed ourselves so that we didn't smell of sewers. Once that was over, we knocked on April's backdoor and she answered straight away.

"Hey girls… Who's your friend?" she asked looking at Venus.

"April, Venus, Venus, April. Venus is my sister on dad's side," I answered.

"Oh and where are the guys?" April asked.

"They're at your window, going to listen in," Gloria said.

"Okay, well your parents _and_ siblings are waiting for you upstairs. Bring entertained by Casey," she smirked when mentioning that last bit.

"I'm sure they are loving it," Jasmine sarcastically remarked.

"Jas, please be nice and not so grouchy all the time," Tanyta said as we headed in.

"I don't know why _I'm_ here?" Venus asked "I mean, they aren't even _my_ parents".

"No problem Vee, I'm feeling exactly the same thing," Jas said.

"Enough, let's just get this over with," I said heading up to the apartment to where our parents and siblings are. _Why are our siblings here? Why couldn't they get a babysitter for the next few days or whenever they think of heading home_ I thought. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, and we have a great brother/sister relationship but why did they come today? Oh well, I'm happy all the same. Anyway, we arrived to the apartment area when Tan, Glo and I were bombarded by our younger siblings. With the force from them, we fell to the ground. They were so excited and happy that we had a hard time understanding them with all their blabbering.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed to quieten them down and just like that they were silent. "Alright! It's great to see you too, but you need to talk one at a time so we can understand you better, you should know that by now," I continued much softer than before. I might not have met the other kids but I'm sure that they were told by their older siblings or parents.

"Sorry sis. We were just excited to see you after a long time," my only younger brother said to me.

"You're not mad at us are you?" a young boy of five years asked with a teary expression.

"No Ace, we're not mad, just surprised at the welcome wagon. That's all," Tanyta said trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry if I seem mad Ace, but next time, how about we don't get bowled over like that again alright?" I said changing my voice a bit to make Ace laugh, it worked as well as the other kids, even the older ones. I gave him a hug to say that I didn't mean it. Before I moved to New York, I was working at a childcare centre and used different voices all the time to make them laugh if they are feeling down. They always laughed at it, it was so good to see them happy, I hate seeing children cry or being upset, so I try to cheer them up, sometimes it never happens. Anyway, we all quieten down a looked to the door. I saw my mother and step-father, Trent, at the door looking at me with worried filled. _I wonder what __**they're**__ worried about?_ I asked myself. We all moved to our parents and said our hellos and welcomes before sitting down, the children all went to the next room, so that they don't eavesdrop on us.

"So mum, what is it that you want to tell me? About my father?" I asked once we were all settled down and out of eavesdrop of the kids to talk. Even the elder of the other families didn't want to stay and talk, fair enough; it doesn't concern them, so why bother staying.

"First things first señorita Kiara" an older man with a strong Spanish accent who was by a woman and with Gloria by his side which I guess is Gloria's parents.

"First thing is that what you will hear is all true and that we all hope that you won't think of us and your father any different than what you're about to be told," another man who I assume is Tanyta's father (because she's the only other one besides Jas and Vee that has her dad here).

"Alright," I said a little hesitantly.

"That goes for all you girls," Gloria's father said.

"Si papa," Gloria said

"Yes sir," Tan, Jas and I said. It was all quiet for a bit until…

"I see that you met your sister, Kiara. Hello Venus," my mum greeted with a bit of a hiss.

"Hello Sharyn, long time no see right" Venus said. I was absolutely shocked that they knew each other.

"Yes, indeed, it has been long," my mum said.

"Wait, hold up! What the hell? How do you two know each other?" I asked shocked.

"Young lady, language. And I knew your sister from when your father had to leave," my mother answered with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Okay, it all started years ago when I was a teenager. I was seventeen when I met Ross, your father. I guess it's true to what they say 'love at first sight'. Anyway, we went out a few times and confessed our love for each other. But before we confessed our love he told me his story, about being a king and awaiting when the evil will take over Demontopia, but because of the evil one's ways your father had his researchers to find a way to defeat him once and for all. That's when his researchers found the prophecy. Not long after reading the prophecy did he go out and found me. That didn't stop me from loving him. I told him that I didn't care about that; I just loved him no matter what. He told me about the prophecy when I found out I was pregnant with you, at first I didn't understand, but he explained it to me saying that 'a half-demon of the kings descent will defeat the evil one' but I didn't realise that it was said to be you. All your life I waited to see if you showed signs of having any powers. To my relief you didn't, at least not until you were in danger at a hospital or somewhere," she said.

"How'd you know about that hospital incident?" I asked shocked.

"I was just enjoying the outback night-time when I had this vision of you transforming. That's how I knew and that's why we're all here now," my mum said.

"Usually demon's power don't show til they are a teenager, thriteen years in other words. It's harder to assume when a half-demon shows their power, some maybe til their adult year, elder years or never. It all depends on the DNA mostly. And when I say that I mean through the DNA, if your demon parent's blood is dominant in your body you'll have the power but if your human parent's blood is dominant you won't have the power, unless they come later in life, but who knows," Venus said.

"But that doesn't answer my question," I said getting annoyed.

"I'm getting to that bit," my mum said. "Well, anyway, once I saw you transform I knew that it was time to tell you everything. That's why I couldn't tell you about your father while you were growing up, because I didn't know how to tell you at that point, but since you have transformed and your friends saw it, I'm afraid I have no choice but to tell you now." I was absolutely shocked, _does she know about the turtles? Does she only mean my girlfriends?_ I didn't know if she was only meaning the girls or if she caught a glimpse of the turtles, if she did then she isn't giving anything away. But all that changed when she broke my thoughts again. "Your friends are a part of this as well".

"WHAT?! What do you mean?" Jas asked surprised.

"Your fathers are the brothers of Ross, so that makes you all cousins," my mum answered.

"Ross is the eldest followed by me, Billy and… Trent" Tanyta's father said.

"TRENT! What? Why? How? I beg your pardon," I shouted, then looked to Trent and saw something I've never noticed before; he had ice blue eyes, wavy short blonde hair. Jasmine is the exact replica of him only in female form.

"But how am I dragged into this? I mean, I never knew my father, he left when I was very young. So I don't know how I'm brought into the equation. And my mother is full human and a bitch at that" Jas said. I saw Trent cringed at the mention 'bitch'. _Can't be, can it? I mean they look the same but that doesn't mean they are. If they are then… we are all related anyway, only difference is not sisters, but that doesn't matter to me_ I thought to myself.

"What's your mother's name?" I heard Trent ask.

"Xenia Hunt, the alcoholic bitch," Jazzy answered. "Why are you so interested?"

"Because, Xenia Hunt is my wife… well ex-wife," he answered. I swear I saw Jazzy's mouth dropped to the floor and the rest of us girls were wide-eyed and I think my jaw fell to the floor as well. "And I know that she only had one child… with me. And I believe that's you, Jasmine, you are my daughter."

"WHAT?!" both Jazzy and I shouted.

"Hear me out, I…" Trent started.

"Why should I? If you are my father why did you leave? And why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me with the alcoholic bitch?" Jazzy asked on the verge of tears.

"Like I said, hear me out. I was young and stupid; I came to Earth for a visit, and then met Xenia. I thought she was the one, so we started dating then married, and you were born about a year later. But after a while I found out that if was a mistake to marry her that soon, but I don't regret in you being in the world. I found out that she drank and smoked badly, it was so bad that I had to leave. There was another reason why I left and it was because what I thought love was, it wasn't love, not to her. She just wants someone to please her every day, so I left. In case I saw your mother again, I changed my last name to Young so that I didn't get found out by her. I was going to take custody of you but found out that she wasn't going to give you up, I had no choice but to leave you behind. The court wouldn't of taken my plead lightly, what with me just dropping in the radar too late, like years too late," he took a breath and continued "I moved to Australia to be away from her and to not try anything, I had met Sharyn while there and we started dating but we actually took it a lot slower than what I did with your mother, Jasmine. Around that time I met young Kiara, about five years after I met Sharyn, we married. Five years later we had our son, Andrew. I was happy with Sharyn but I didn't forget my little girl that I left with her drunken mother. I'm so sorry Jasmine; can you ever forgive me sweetheart?"

"Yes Trent! I guess I can, but I'm still pissed, and it'll take me a while before I trust you and start calling you dad or whatever," Jazzy said with tears leaking out, she was starting to cry. I walked over to her and hugged her. I couldn't believe it, Jasmine, the toughest and strongest of us girls was crying.

"However long it takes you sweetie, I'll wait," Trent answered.

"But how did you meet Venus mum?" I asked again, trying to get the answer and still hugging Jazzy but also trying to calm her down.

"Okay, I found out I was pregnant with you, Ross supported me through the pregnancy, he even brought his daughter for me to know that you would have a big sister, but won't know her until the time comes. And she was young like about three or four years. It wasn't long after meeting Venus that I went into labour. During labour I don't know what happened, because he didn't come in to help me. After you were born, I was happy but then a nurse came in and told me that Ross and Venus left without a word. I don't even think that he knew that you were a girl or what your name was," my mum answered.

"The reason we left was because father was needed on Demontopia for his royal duties," Venus answered. "And we knew that it was a girl but we didn't catch a name, so we left before the nurse came out and told us".

"Wow, now things are coming together," I said, still hugging Jas, "will you be alright now?" I asked in a whisper to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she whispered back.

"But that doesn't explain how Tanyta, Jasmine and I have powers," Gloria said. "If the King controls all four elements, how is it that we have powers when our fathers aren't the King?"

"Good question chica," Tanyta said.

"Well, everyone controls one of the four elements, but the King controls all four. I guess Venus told you about that didn't she?" Tanyta's father asked.

"No, she didn't," Jasmine said. "Well not that I heard."

"She did, you just went off because you didn't believe her," Gloria said.

"Whatever," Jas said.

"Anyway, even though we are brothers, we're not the rulers, Demontopia only has one ruler. But we are princes, if you will. Because we're not the king we only control one power. I, Wayne Galaxy, control the element, water," Tanyta's father, Wayne, said while forming a ball of water in his hands.

"I, Billy Galaxy, control the element, air," Gloria's father, Billy, said forming a ball of air in his hands.

"I, Trent Galaxy, control the element, earth," Trent said forming a ball of earth in his hands also.

"Galaxy? Then why do you have different surnames?" I asked confused.

"They are our Earth names, Ross didn't change his name, too much honour was at stake according to him, and because he wasn't here for long," Trent answered. _Sounds like some turtle I know,_ I chuckled at the thought.

"We decided that palace life wasn't for us, so we left to Earth and met our wives, then children came after. Trent left after us, because he was young, but because of his recklessness and non-listening skills, he left without informing Ross, but knowing Ross, he would've known. It's almost as if he has a sixth sense on him, knowing where we are," Billy said. _They all remind me of certain turtles,_ that thought made me chuckle a little louder.

"What's so funny?" my mum said.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that these four remind me of some friends of ours," I answered gesturing to the girls and myself. "Anyway, continue, please."

"Anyway, being the king, Ross had no choice but to stay on Demontopia to rule. Our wives knew about all of this before we married to let them in on what we are and know what they'll be getting themselves into. Thankfully, they accepted," Billy finished.

"I didn't tell my ex-wife about me or my culture, maybe because one of the reasons is because I didn't know how she'll react," Trent said.

"That's why we had to tell them, so if they did love you, they wouldn't care about your heritage," Wayne said a little annoyed.

"I know, but I didn't think. I was young okay, don't blame me for my mistakes," Trent defended himself.

"That would explain, why T, J and I have powers," Glo said.

"Because of our fathers," Tan continued.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"So, now that you all know about our life, you will need to be taught in your power to be able to defend yourself. Being Ross' daughter, Kiara, you'll need to learn all four; wind, fire, earth and water. So that the evil one can be defeated once and for all," Venus said. "I'll teach you fire, Kiara."

"I'll teach water, Billy will teach air and Trent will teach earth," Wayne said.

"Don't even bother asking Jasmine," Trent said. "I think you already know what the answer is." I looked to J and saw that she was about to say something but being told no she had closed her mouth. Glo, Tan and I laughed softly.

"When do we start?" Tan asked, after calming down.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn for your first lesson in the powers. For everyone" Billy said happily

"Seriously, papa. I'm gonna die tomorrow morning, I'll be dead tired," Glo said with a groaned.

"Well, then get to bed early and you'll be fine," I said laughing, I saw that she wasn't happy with that.

"Well, with that sorted and out of the way, let's go to bed. Where's everyone going to sleep?" Trent asked.

"April?" I called to the red-head woman.

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you have any room left for our families? To bunk here for a while?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered "but what about you?"

"At some friends," I answered simply, April knows who I'm talking about.

"Why? What happened to your apartment?" my mum asked.

"It blew up. Someone must of planted a bomb there to kill us but luckily at the time we weren't there," Gloria said, it wasn't the whole truth but not technically a lie either.

"What? Why would that happen? If I ever find out who is behind this they'll wish that they weren't even known," Wayne said.

"Well, let's go girls, that includes you Venus," I said quickly as we headed to the door when I was stopped. I turned around and saw my little brother there.

"You're leaving sis?" Andrew asked with a teary expression.

"Don't worry little man; I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" I said as we hugged before we left hurriedly. "Oh before I forget, I don't blame you for keeping this from me, it _is_ a lot to take in. But thank you for telling me mum. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye sweetie," that was the last thing I heard from them for the night. As we made it outside of the apartment, we started talking about the night of discussion.

"Well, that went better than expected," Tan said.

"Yea, but we have our first training with a power tomorrow, so not fair," Gloria complained. We headed into the sewers and waited for the guys.

"Hey, don't you complain Ria, I have to learn all four and going back and forth between each one, is going to be confusing," I said seriously than added a joke. "And you complain too much." We all laughed, except Glo who glared at me, and at that point the boys arrived.

"Hey ladies," Michelangelo said, we all chuckled.

"Hey boys. What took you so long?" Ria said as she pouted.

"We had to… never mind, you probably don't want to hear it," Raphael said.

"Yeah, let's just go home everyone," Leonardo had said and we all headed back to the lair.

"So, now you know about your father Kiara, what are you gonna do?" Donatello asked.

"Do what I'm destined to do; defeat the 'evil one', whoever that is," I answered. "Do you know who it could be Vee?" I asked.

"No, I have no idea who," she answered. I knew she was lying but I didn't pry into it. We arrived at the lair, and once we did I looked to the clock and saw that it was five-thirty and I'm tired as hell with all the different emotions running through me from last night and couldn't sleep.

"I'm going to bed. Night," I said.

"Night," everyone said, except Gloria.

"Why you going to bed this early?" she asked. "I mean, it's only fife-thirty in the afternoon. No one goes to bed this early."

"Sorry, but I didn't get much sleep last night. Been thinking about what that meeting was going to be about," I answered. "I'm so tired as all's hell and need sleep and besides, it's an early rise for training, so that's another reason" I finished as I headed upstairs to our shared room, where I didn't bother about dressing into PJs and just flopped on my bed and instantly fell asleep once my head hit the pillow. _I hope this war finishes soon,_ I thought as I slept.

_**Jasmine's POV**_

When Kiara walked off to go to bed, I headed to the dojo for some alone time and to think. I arrived in the dojo and started punching the bag. My mind had too much things on it that I needed to think about; my father, my heritage, my… half-brother, Andrew and step-sister, Kiara. It's great and not so great. Great because I get my father and know who I am as well as siblings even if they are half or step. Not so great because… I don't know, just do. I've been punching the punching bag for I don't know how long because I needed a break. I sat down for a bit still thinking about the day we had. I guess I was in deep thought because I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Jas, pennies for your thoughts?" I heard a gruff Brooklyn voice asked, I looked to the voice and saw that it was none other than Raphael.

"Hm… oh nothing Raph, just thinking," I said.

"What you thinking about?" the red clad turtle asked.

"Just about the day we had. With the truths and the finding, you know," I answered.

"Yeah. So… you found your father and have a younger brother… well, younger half-brother," he said trying to make a conversation I'm guessing.

"Yeah, I guess," I said not at all thrilled by the finding, at least not fully.

"Hey, look at me," he said trying to make my head up to see him which I allowed "I'm always here if you want to talk, okay?"

"I know, it's just that… sixteen years without him then all of a sudden he comes waltzing back into my life. I'm sorry but that doesn't sit well with me. And he only showed himself with all this 'war and evil one' stuff with Kiara as the main ideal," I said while crying. Raph pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried in to his chest… or plastron or whatever it is. I don't know how long I was crying for, but Raph was there the whole time. Besides the girls, no one ever did this, well I don't allow myself to cry in front of anybody, the girls and (Raph now) is an exception because they understand me but I try not to cry in front of them. That one time at April's when I heard what… Trent said about me being his daughter I was in shock and didn't realise it at the time. But normally I never try to cry in front of them. If I cry in front of the girls, I'm afraid that they'll think that I'm a weakling, not that I'll ever say this out loud but yea. I never told them about my past, because of how I think they'll treat me from then on. Hate me for being weak, not good enough for the team or whatever, I don't know just because I'm afraid of not being strong once that secret comes out. I'm not really going into detail, too painful to remember.

All I want to do right now is enjoy being in Raph's arms. I never thought about it but I think I'm crushing on him big time. I don't really want a relationship with anyone because of my past but when I'm with Raph, I feel this safe and secure feeling within me saying that 'Raph is perfect for you' or something. Besides the girls, he is the only other one that understands me, probably because he has the same sort of attitude as me; tough, strong, anger, aggressive to enemies, but to me he's gentle, he's caring and sincere and I must say sexy and hot. Those muscles on him are so big, I wouldn't mind being held captive by them. And his golden amber eyes, to die for, they are so beautiful that I could drown in them. I must of stopped crying since my eyes felt dry.

"You alright now?" the muscle turtle beside me asked.

"Yea, thanks and uh… sorry for creating Niagara Falls on you," I joked while blushing.

"You know its no problem. I get Niagara Falls created on me all the time," he joked back with a wink. I smiled and giggled, he gave a chuckle. We were laughing for a bit then stopped so we could breathe. As we caught our breath, we were staring in each other's eyes, his golden amber bearing into my ice blues and we were starting to lean in. Our lips were about an inch apart and we closed that short distance with a kiss, our eyes were closed. My arms moved to wrap around his neck, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, made me sit in his lap. His lips on mine felt good. His tongue licked along my lips asking for entrance, I allowed him entrance. Our tongues were dancing together. It was so good that I didn't want to break but sadly we needed to for air. We broke apart breathing heavily. We stared into each other's eyes for a long while. I then heard a wolf whistle… scratch that, two wolf whistles which made us look behind us to the doorway to the dojo, where I saw to my horror, embarrassment and anger was Gloria and Michelangelo.

"Go Jazzy, land the guy first. No fair," Glo said.

"Ria, it's getting steamy in here don't you think?" Mikey asked jokingly. I don't care if they are joking, THEY'RE DEAD!

"Oh yeah, it is," Glory said.

"Gloria Rose Diego, if I were you I wouldn't say another word," I growled out.

"Same goes for you Michelangelo," Raph growled also.

"Well, then that's okay, because you aren't us so we'll continue. How far are you gonna go?" she asked.

"That's it. Get here, you Spanish speaking bitch," I growled, well, more like shouted at her.

"Yikes! Catch ya Mikey!" Glo said before running off with me behind her. "Can't get me Jazza!" she joked as she ran off around the lair.

"Hey, Raph, can we talk this out?" I heard Mikey ask. I guess Raph is going to do the same thing I am to Mikey.

"No way bro," I heard the red clad ninja say, in an almost sexy gruff voice that I oh so love. _Yep, I'm falling for him big time,_ I thought as I still chased Gloria around the lair, with her begging for mercy.

_**Sharyn's POV**_

Well, that was an interesting day and it went better than I expected. When the girls said that their apartment was gone I was shocked and that they are staying with April, but tonight they are staying at some friends place, I hope it's not boys. If I find out that my only little girl has a boyfriend at that age, I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty.

"Sharyn?" I heard a Spanish accent male call me out of my thoughts, I was sitting in the living room on the couch with the younger children sleeping on the floor and Mia and Jacinta sleeping in another room with us parents in the last room. I was out here because I couldn't sleep, in my mind I replayed the day's events that had happened.

"Yea Billy?" I answered.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Just thinking about the day and who these friends of the girls are," I answered him.

"Yea. But whoever these friends are we'll find out soon sometime. I heard a disturbance outside the window when the girls were coming in," he started… being able to control air, he's able to pick up anything with his ears more than what a human, like me, can hear. They may be able to hear a pin drop from a mile away, even with noise. While I'll hear a pin drop up close and when its quiet.

"Oh, did they talk at all?" I asked.

"No, not tonight. I think they tried to be as quiet as a cat stalking its prey when landing on the fire escape but, knowing me, they were not successful. They must have thought that they were okay because they didn't leave, yet. They didn't leave til the girls left, I am afraid," he finished.

"Oh, all I hope is that the girls will be okay. I would hate it if anything happened to our little girls," I said. They're adults now, but they'll always be our baby girls no matter how old they get. "I hope this war finishes quickly when it comes."

"As do I Sharyn. As do I" Billy said giving me a hug. _Be careful girls, with everything, training, war… relationship,_ I thought as I looked out of the window at the night sky.

_**Karai's POV**_

After my father disposed of the half-demon, I was absolutely shocked and glad. Shocked that he did that when he knew that it took a long time to catch that bitch and glad so I didn't have to worry about her. When I get my hands on her, she'll be so dead; I don't care what my father wants. If I catch her, she's as good as dead and I guarantee that it will be painful and by my hands, no one else's. Mine. Anyway, I've been pacing in my room thinking on how to torture the bitch when I catch her, when I thought back to when I failed at catching her the first time. How my father had me whipped badly. I walked over to the mirror and lifted up my shirt to see my back. What I saw was the reminder of 'if I ever fail Master Shredder, that that will happen, or keep failing it could be worse'. My scars sure were visible now. They were bruised with a blackie purple colour as well as red from the blood that came out. I pulled my shirt back down over my scars so that no one saw them. I don't like other people seeing these sort of scars, whether by Foot Soldiers, father or other people, I don't like others seeing them.

We're never allowed to listen to music, well not with having to train and all that stuff during the day and night (most times), but whenever I get the chance I listen to my music. I pulled my iPod out of my top drawer on my bedside table and lay down on the bed. I put the headphone plugs in my ear then chose the one song that I think represents me a lot in some ways. It's called 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. I don't know why but it just helps calm me down from training and/or those punishments from my father and it also allows me to think about my failings for my Master and father.

"**Untitled"** by _**Simple Plan**_

_**(Verse 1)**_

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blind by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_**(Chorus)**_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_**(Verse 2)**_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_**(Chorus)**_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Once the song was finished, I had put my iPod away back in my top drawer in the bedside table. That's mostly the only song I listen to because of the reasons I just mentioned. But whenever my father is around I put away my iPod so that he won't see it. But no matter, once my father wins this war, I'll be off of the punishing and into luxury, can't wait. I smiled at the thought of having that half-demon as my servant and her sister and father also those friends as well as the turtles. They'll wish that they were never born once we take over.

**Author's Note:**

Finally done, thought I never get this finish. Anywho, there's chapter 11, hope you liked it. And the plot just thickens, well maybe a little instead, anyway, who expected that Trent, Kiara's step-father, to be Jasmine's father and the men being brothers with Kiara's father, Ross. Getting more interesting and excited for more, I know I am. For all you wonderful readers who want them to get together, don't worry they will soon. Just a heads up with school being back, it may take me a while to update, but, I'll try to get as much done during my study's being in my last year of school, I can do it during my study's or breaks so that I can update it more. Hopefully I can do it, and please no hurtful comments, I know most of you aren't trying to sound nasty but please… be nice to me. Thanks, anyway, next chapters hopefully will be up soon. You heard me right; I'm planning updating two chapters next time. I was originally thinking ending with Karai and starting with Jasmine next chapter but things changed. Please reveiw people.

**Translations (In Order):**

**Bueno:** Good

**Muy Bien:** Very good

**Gracias:** Thankyou

**Poder:** Power

**Me llamo:** My name's

**Papa:** Dad


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy everyone, this isn't a chapter, but I hope you read and understand that it may take me a long time to finish 3 or so chapters for you so that it will take a while. Also, I'm thinking of rewriting this story at the start, I'm not abandoning or stopping but I'm just changing some bits around, I seem to be losing my plot a bit, so there's another set back on getting more chapters up. Been busy with work and school, so yea please stay with me and keep reading or reveiwing or whatever you want.

And if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me and ask, I'll gladly answer to them. Peace out.


End file.
